


Unexpected Possibilities

by Hunter470



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Steve Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: Now that Steve and Danny have sold the restaurant, Danny's been trying to think of a way to earn extra money to be able to support his kids. While having a drink at a local bar he has an idea and meets someone new. Will this be the start of a new relationship or will a long time friendship become more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After my last few stories I decided to try something different. So, there will be no deaths, no major drama, and no major angst in this story. This is just a fun story for Danny. 
> 
> Note: There will be some McDanno moments but it’s not end game.

Danny was sitting at the bar finishing his beer while watching the end of a football game. He was thinking about how he was going to earn some extra money now that Steve and he sold the restaurant to Kamekona. Sure, he was able to recoup most of his savings but without the extra income from the restaurant he was worried about his eventual retirement and how he was going to support his kids. Grace was going to college soon and Charlie was only six so there were many more years ahead to support his needs. Of course, Rachel had no interest in giving him a break so he needed more money.

He had heard through the grapevine that the Captain position at HPD was going to open soon. If he could get that promotion it would come with a nice pay increase. Of course, that would mean leaving Five-0, which wasn’t the worst idea. At the rate Steve keeps bringing new people on to the team he really wasn’t needed there anymore anyway. Plus, as Captain he wouldn’t be out in the field in harm’s way, which was a definite bonus. He decided to call the governor tomorrow but for now it was time to go home.  
  
“Hey, Danny! Would you like another beer?

“No thanks, Jimmy. I really need to get going.” As he was about to get up and leave he noticed a good looking guy approach the bar.  
  
“Hi! Is anyone sitting here?”  
  
“Nope! It’s all yours.”  
  
The guy smiles at Danny and damn does he have a sexy smile. In fact, everything about him is sexy. He must be at least six feet tall and he definitely fills out his Henley. It’s practically painted on and it’s open just enough for Danny to notice that he had a hairy chest…very nice indeed. His hair was cut military style and light brown in color. He had a short beard and it was very neat and styled. Oh, and damn did he have the brightest green eyes. He definitely looked like he was either Italian or Greek. Maybe he’ll stay a bit longer after all.  
  
“Thanks! I’m Griffin.” He extends his hand and Danny reaches out to shake his hand. He had a very strong handshake but not one of those alpha male macho bullshit handshakes.  
  
“Danny. It’s nice to meet you. May I buy you a drink?”  
  
“Sure. I’ll have whatever you’re having.”  
  
Danny tells the bartender to get him two more beers.  
  
“So Griffin, What brings you in tonight?”  
  
“Had a rough day. Lost a patient.”  
  
“Oh! I’m so sorry. Are you a doctor?”  
  
“No, I’m an EMT. There was a nasty car accident out on the Pali and the guy was in bad shape when we arrived. We tried everything but we were too late. So, I’m here trying to forget for a bit.”  
  
“That’s rough. I’ve seen my share of death in my line of work as well.”  
  
“What kind of work?”  
  
“I’m a detective on the governor’s task force.”  
  
“Don’t tell me you’re part of Five-0!”  
  
“Yep, the one and only.”  
  
“You guys have quite the reputation with the EMTs on the island. McGarrett is known to be a bit crazy. What’s it like working with him?”  
  
“Well, let’s just say the first day we worked together I got shot and that’s not even the worst example of what it’s like working with Steve McGarrett.”  
  
“Wow! I’m sure you have a ton of stories. I’d love to hear about them some time.”  
  
“More stories than I care to talk about. Seriously though, McGarrett is one of my best friends and basically family at this point. If you couldn’t tell, I’m not from Hawaii so I’m thankful to have him as a friend.”  
  
“That’s great. It’s always good to have friends and family especially when you are away from home. So, what brought you in here tonight, Danny?”  
  
“That’s a long story. In a nutshell, I needed a drink to relax a bit after a long day. I was trying to figure out how I could make more money. I’ve got a daughter going to college next year and a six year old son so I need to make sure I can help support them. My ex-wife certainly doesn’t make it easy for me.”  
  
“Ah, well I’m sure that’s difficult on a cops pay. So two kids and an ex-wife huh?”  
  
“Yeah. My kids are the best part of my life. I’d do anything for them. The ex, not so much. She divorced me, remarried this rich guy, and then moved here with our daughter. So, I did the only think I could and followed them here from New Jersey.”

“Damn, that must have been rough. Sounds like you’re a great dad however. Must have been hard to uproot your entire life to be near your daughter but I admire you for that.”

“Thanks! It was rough at first but I was lucky Five-0 came along and it helped me feel a part of something where I could make a difference. Then, things got better with the ex and now we no longer want to kill each other. We had to think about the kids so we make it work. What about you? Kids? Exes?”  
  
“No kids. Several exes. Even if I wanted kids with one of my exes it would have been complicated since neither of us would be able to have a baby...if you know what I mean.” Griffin winks at Danny.  
  
“Ah, ok. Well, there’s always adoption or surrogacy.”  
  
“True. I just never found the right person where I thought kids would be part of the equation.”  
  
“Gotcha. Kids are the best thing to me but it’s not always easy.”  
  
“I don’t doubt ya.” Griffin smiles at Danny and then decides to take a chance and ask him a question. “Danny, I hope I’m not reading things incorrectly here but would you be interested in going out with me some time?”  
  
“Oh, you’re definitely not reading things incorrectly. I’d love to go out with you some time.” Danny smiles at Griffin.

Danny and Griffin start to exchange numbers. “So Griffin, can I get a last name?”

“Sure…it’s Vasco…and yours?”

“Williams.”

Griffin tells Danny he will call him to set something up. Danny finishes his beer, tells Griffin good night, and heads home.  
  
On the drive home he thinks about Griffin and is looking forward to hearing from him. It’s been a while since he’s dated anyone, female or male, so he’s both excited and nervous. It was about time he get back out there and met some people. Steve was pretty wrapped up in his relationship with Lynn so they didn’t spend much time with each other outside of work anymore. So, dating will be good for him.

*************

Danny wakes up and starts to get ready for work. Before he leaves he decides to call the governor to see what his chances might be in getting the Captain position. She was very encouraging and said she’d do what she could to help. Danny had a great record and was second in command of Five-0 so she knew he’d be a great fit for the job.  
  
Danny didn’t mention his plan to anyone just in case it didn’t pan out. He certainly didn’t want to give the team any reason to feel sorry for him should he not get the job.

  
*************

Two days after meeting Griffin at the bar he got a text message from him. He was on the way to a crime scene with Steve so he tried to keep his texting to a minimum knowing Steve would notice and ask questions.  
  
G: Hey Danny! Was thinking about you. How are you?  
  
D: Griffin! It’s great to hear from ya. Just heading to a crime scene.  
  
G: Ah. Need to go?  
  
D: Nope have some time.  
  
G: Great! Was hoping you’d be free tomorrow night. Would love to see you.  
  
D: Schedule is wide open. Call me tonight to discuss.  
  
G: Great! Talk to you later handsome.  
  
D: Can’t wait good looking.  
  
Steve notices the big smile on Danny’s face. “Who are you texting?”  
  
“That’s none of your business, Steven.”  
  
“C’mon, Danno! Was it Grace? Charlie? A mystery woman?”  
  
“No, no, and no. Just drop it because I’m not going to tell you.”  
  
“Fine. Here I thought we were best friends and yet you hide things from me.”  
  
“I’m not hiding anything from you. Why do you have to always know my business anyway you big control freak? Remember what happened the last time you went snooping in my life?”  
  
“Not the list again.”  
  
“Yes, Steven the list. You just had to look through the papers on my desk and then all it did was cause issues. So, just stop trying to figure out who I was texting.”  
  
Steve didn’t reply and they drove in silence the rest of the way to the crime scene.

************

Danny got home after eight in the evening. The case they were working on had them running all over the island and Steve was driving him crazy. He thought he dropped the inquisition from earlier but it only got worse throughout the day. Danny refused to tell Steve anything and changed the subject anytime he asked. He was so relieved to be home and away from Steve.

Danny’s phone vibrates and he sees there’s a text from Griffin.

G: Hey Danny! You able to talk?

D: Yes!

Danny’s phone rings. “Hey, Griffin!”

“Hey, Danny! How’s it going? Long day?”

“Yeah, you can say that. The case we were on had us running all over the island chasing leads. It wouldn’t have been so bad but McGarrett kept bugging me about who was texting me. He’s such a control freak and hates when he doesn’t know something. It’s annoying but it’s fun to see him get all worked up.”

“Oh. I hope I didn’t cause any problems by texting you.”

“Nope. Don’t worry about it. I can handle McGarrett.”

“Well, sounds like an interesting day. So, you still up for going out tomorrow night? Maybe dinner?”

“That sounds wonderful! It’s been a while since I’ve been on a date. Do you want to meet somewhere?”

“Well, since I asked you out I think I should pick you up. Call me old fashioned.”

Danny loved that Griffin wanted to pick him up for their date. He appreciated good manners and Griffin was definitely winning points. “I wouldn’t say you’re old fashioned…you’re just a gentleman with good manners. So, yes, I would definitely appreciate you picking me up. I’ll text you my address.”

“Great! I can’t wait!”

“So, how was your day? The life of an EMT must be exciting.”

“Most days are not that exciting, which is fine by me. However, there are those days when we are called to some pretty bad accidents or a major health crisis. It’s stressful but so fulfilling too. I love helping people in any way I can.”

“That sounds so rewarding. I know what you mean about the job being stressful and fulfilling at the same time. It’s so worth it when you can help someone out of a difficult situation.”

“Yeah, I knew you’d get it. It’s nice to talk to someone who understands my line of work. There’s been many times when the guy I was dating didn’t understand and it would always cause problems. I mean sometimes the job calls for long hours and last minute schedule changes. I’m sure you know how that goes?”

“Oh yeah! Most people I’ve dated never understood that aspect and they’d get angry when I’d have to miss plans because of a case. My ex-wife was a prime example of that. Once I made detective things got really difficult at home. She was always mad that I had to work long hours even though I was doing it for our family. Of course, she never saw it that way.”

“Damn, that’s rough. Like I said, it’s nice to talk to someone who understands the craziness of the job. So, if I have to cancel plans I know you won’t take it personally.”

“Exactly. At least that’s one thing we know we don’t have to worry about.”

“No doubt. Well, I should get going. I have an early day tomorrow. Plus I need to be rested. I have a date with a hot guy tomorrow night.”

“Oh, do you now? I hope he appreciates you taking such good care of yourself so you can be at your best for him.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure he does. Good night, Danny.”

“Good night, Griffin. Sleep well. See you tomorrow.”


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Griffin have their first date.

Danny was nervous as he waiting for Griffin to pick him up for their date. Although he’s always been attracted to guys, this is the first time he’s actually gone on a date with one. He hoped that he didn’t mess things up because he really liked Griffin…at least he liked what he knew about him so far. He checked himself out in the mirror one more time and decided he looked good enough. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a nice white t-shirt. Thankfully, they were going to a casual restaurant on the beach.

Griffin pulled into Danny’s driveway and turned off the car. He was starting to get nervous. He really liked Danny and was looking forward to getting to know him better. Danny was different…not like the guys he’s dated before so he wanted everything to go well. He gets out of his car, walks to the door, and knocks.

Danny opens the door and is quite pleased by what he sees. Griffin is looking good! He’s wearing jeans and a gray Coast Guard t-shirt. Damn he looked hot!

“Hi handsome! Come on in. Would you like something to drink before we go?”

“Hey, Danny! Nah, I’m good.” Griffin looked around the living and was impressed by what he saw. Danny knew how to decorate…he had good taste. “Nice house.”

“Thanks! I was lucky to find it when I did. You should have seen the places I was staying in before I found this place. It’s certainly not cheap living in Hawaii.”

“You can say that again. I actually share a place with another EMT. It helps being able to split the bills.”

“Yeah, that would definitely help. I was crashing at McGarrett’s place on the beach for a bit after the place I was staying at was condemned. He said I could stay as long as I wanted but both the sound of the ocean and Steve with all his rules drove me crazy. I mean who takes three minute showers? That’s when I found this place and I’ve loved living here.”

“Well, being former Coast Guard I take three minute showers. I hope that’s not a deal breaker?”

“Just as long as you don’t expect me to take three minute showers we'll be just fine” Danny says with a laugh and Griffin smiles.  

“Nice pictures. I’m guessing these are your kids?”

“Yep, my pride and joy! This beauty is Grace, who’s now 18 and getting ready to go to college and this handsome young man is Charlie, he’s six going on 20.”

“Danny, they’re beautiful. Oh, and I’m sure you’ve been told this a million times, Charlie looks just like you.”

“Yeah, I hear that quite often. He’s gonna be a heartbreaker when he grows up that’s for sure.”

“I have no doubt about that!”

“So, should we get going?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

*************

Danny and Griffin arrive at the restaurant and get a table outside overlooking the beach. It’s not too crowded and the atmosphere is casual and relaxed. They order their meals and a couple of beers.

“So, Danny. I know you moved here from New Jersey to be near your daughter but I’d like to know more about you. Tell me about your family. What are your parents like? Do you have any siblings?”

“Well, my Mom was a stay at home mom and my Dad is a retired fire fighter. I’m the oldest of the Williams children and I have two sisters and a brother, who is deceased. I come from a big Italian-Jewish family and our house was always filled with activity and family. My parents didn’t make a lot but we always had what we needed.”

“What about you?”

“Well, I’m originally from Seattle. My family is Greek and Italian so I know all about large families. Dad is a retired Navy man and my Mom is a nurse. Dad has a little fishing business that he loves. He likes to take tourists out around Seattle. I have two brothers, one older and one younger. So yes, I’m the middle child.” 

“So Griffin, may I ask you how old you are?

“Sure, I’m 36. You?”

“Well, I’m a bit older than you. I’m 41. I hope that’s not a problem.”

“It’s not a problem for me. In fact, I prefer older men.” Griffin winks at Danny and smiles.

“Lucky me! So, how did you end up in Hawaii?

“Well, I wanted to help people like my Dad but I didn’t want to join the Navy. So, since my Mom was a nurse, I got my EMT license. After that I joined the Coast Guard, where I was part of a specialized group that provided anti-terrorism protection for ports around the world or wherever needed. My squad was stationed here on Oahu. As you know there is a lot of activity in the ports around this state.”

“Wow! I’m impressed! I bet you saw a lot of action around here. I know how much Five-0 gets pulled into so I can only imagine.” Danny smiles at Griffin. “So, sounds like you really admired your parents’ choice of careers.”

“You got it. I always respected what my Dad did and I was in awe of my Mom’s dedication to helping people so it was just natural. In fact, my younger brother is a doctor and my older brother is a Navy SEAL.”

“That’s awesome. I know all about the SEALs working with McGarrett. Sounds like your whole family is all about helping people.”

“Yes, you could say that.” Griffin smiles at Danny. “So, what made you go into law enforcement?”

"That’s a long story but I always wanted to help people like my Dad but I didn’t want to be a firefighter. I had an uncle who was a cop and I always admired him. He gave me a set of fake handcuffs for one of my birthdays and I loved playing cops and robbers. I even handcuffed my little brother to a fence at the zoo because he was trying to feed the monkeys.”

“That’s too funny! I bet you were the cutest kid playing police officer.”

“I had my moments. I also had my rebellious moments too. Maybe I’ll tell you about those someday.”

“I hope you do.” Griffin reached for Danny’s hand across the table and gave it a light squeeze.

Danny and Griffin continued to talk and got to know each other better over the course of the meal. After they finished their food they decided to take a walk along the beach. The moon was full and it provided just enough light to illuminate their path. Danny reached for Griffin’s hand and they walked with hands intertwined along the beach. The conversation was light and easy and made them both feel like there was truly something special happening between them.

After their walk Griffin drove Danny home and walked him to his door.

“Well, I suppose we should say goodnight. I know I have to get up early for work tomorrow.” Danny said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

“Yes, same here. I had a lovely evening, Danny and I’d love to see you again if you’d be interested.”

Danny moves closer to Griffin, puts his hands on either side of his face and then pulls him into a kiss. The kiss is gentle and sweet with just enough behind it to let Griffin know Danny is definitely interested.

“Um, wow! Based on that kiss I’m going to assume you are interested in seeing me again?”

“You have to ask? I’m pretty sure we’re on the same page here.”

“Oh yeah! We’re definitely on the same page. I should get going otherwise I might not want to leave.”

“Yeah, I might not let you leave if you don’t walk away now. As much as I want to take things further, I typically don’t on the first date. I know it’s corny but now I’m being old fashioned.”

“I think it’s adorable, Danny. There’s no rush.”

“Thanks, Griffin. I appreciate you understanding. I do want to see you again. What do you say we do something this weekend?”

“Well, it just so happens that I am not on call so this weekend is perfect. I’ll call you in a couple days to set something up. How does that sound?”

“Sounds great! Thanks again for a wonderful evening and we will talk soon. Good night.”

“Good night, Danny.”

Danny walks into his house and closes the door behind him and hears Griffin drive away. He was seriously in trouble and knew Griffin was a keeper but he had to let things develop naturally. Danny wasn’t impatient when it came to relationships and was looking forward to more dates with Griffin.

 


	3. Hurt on the Job

The day after Danny's and Griffin's first date Steve notices that Danny's is a lot more positive than usual. In fact, he brought in malasadas and coffee for the team and didn’t stop smiling all morning.

“Ok, spill! What’s going on with you today?”

“Nothing is going on with me today, Steven. Why do you think something is going on with me?”

“Don’t deny it, Danny. First, you bring in food and coffee for the team and now you can’t stop smiling. There is definitely something going on and I want to know what it is.”

“Why can’t I bring in food and coffee for the team? Is that against the rules? As far as smiling goes, I smile all the time. I smile a lot especially when I’m not getting shot at or worrying about your ass getting into trouble.”

“Danny, I know there’s something going on with you. Why don’t you just tell me already?”

“Like I told you the other day, you don’t need to know what is going on in every part of my life. Not that there is anything going on to even know about. So, just drop it, Steven.”

“I’ll drop it for now but I’m not going to stop trying to figure out what you’re hiding.”

“Well, you’ll be wasting your time because I’m not hiding anything.” Danny knew Steve wasn’t going to stop and the fact of the matter is that he was hiding something. Well, multiple things really…his possibility of getting a promotion to Captain and his developing relationship with Griffin. He needed to be more careful otherwise Steve would figure it out before he was ready to let everyone know.  
  
*************

Of course today ended up being one of those days when Steve acts recklessly and doesn’t call for backup, which leads to the team to chasing some suspects on the docks. Of course Danny and Steve get separated from the team as usual. Lou gets a call from Steve who gives him the location where they followed their suspects. Lou lets him know that they are five minutes out and tells him to wait for them. As usual, Steve doesn’t listen.

“Danny! Danny! Are you ok?” Steve races over to Danny who has taken a nasty fall. His shirt is ripped from where it got caught on the crate as he fell.

“Fuck! That hurt! Shit! Another shirt destroyed because you couldn’t wait for backup. Damn, my head hurts.” Danny tries to get up but he’s dizzy.

“Don’t get up. Wait for the EMTs. You took a bad fall and hit your head.”

“Bus is five minutes out, Steve.”

“Thanks, Adam.”

“Steve, what the hell happened?” Lou looked at Steve like a disapproving parent.

"Danny and I chased the suspect into the warehouse and we saw him racing across the crates. Danny and I followed and I was able to shoot the idiot in the leg. Then I heard a crashing sound and I looked back to see the crate Danny was standing on give way and he went tumbling to the ground.”

“Of course super SEAL doesn’t have a scratch on him while I’m banged up and ruined yet another shirt. Why do I put up with this shit?”

“Because you love me, Danno.”

“Yeah, more like I’m an idiot.”

“Guys, as much as we all enjoy your bickering, the bus is here.” Tani informs her bosses.

The EMTs enter the warehouse and Danny notices a familiar figure and gets a big smile on his face.

Steve notices Danny smile and wonders what that’s about. “Over hear, guys.” Steve yells to the EMTs.

Griffin sees Danny laying on the ground and quickly moves to his side and starts to check him out.

“Hi, I’m Griffin and this is my partner Mark. Detective, can you tell me what happened?” Steve gave Danny a quizzical look wondering how this EMT knew Danny was a Detective.

“Well my Neanderthal of a partner had us chasing a suspect on top of some crates and one gave way sending yours truly crashing to the ground.” Steve gave Danny a look and the rest of the team let out a soft laugh.

"Very funny, Danno."

Griffin looks at Danny after Steve calls him Danno. “I see. Well, let’s get you checked out to make sure you don’t have any major injuries.”

Griffin finishes checking on Danny and shares his findings. “Well, there’s no sign of a concussion or any broken bones. I’d say you were quite lucky. However, I do recommend that you have someone stay with you over night to make sure you’re ok. If you should feel any dizziness or nausea you need to call 911 right away.”

“Thank you, Griffin. I’ll stay with Danny tonight and make sure he’s ok.” Steve speaks up instantly.

“Oh, ok. Again, if there are any signs of dizziness or he gets nauseous, call 911.”

“Will do! Thanks, again.”

“Yeah, thanks Griffin.” Danny smiles at Griffin as he packs up his gear and then heads back to the ambulance to leave. He sees Steve looking at him with an odd look on his face.

************

Danny is looking out the window of the Camaro hoping Steve would just let him rest on their way to his house. Steve was going to spend the night in watch over Danny. They didn’t need to stop at Steve’s for extra clothes because Steve had spare clothes at Danny’s place. Junior was watching Eddie so he didn’t have to worry about him.

“Danno, you care to tell me what was going on with you and that EMT?”

“Steve, there’s nothing going on with me and that EMT.”

“It certainly seemed like you knew each other or was I reading into things?”

“Yes, I know Griffin. I met him last week when I was out grabbing a drink after work. He came into the bar and we talked for a bit before I went home.”

“I see. So why did you act like you didn’t know him back at the warehouse?”

“Well, Steve, I was being a professional and allowing Griffin to do his job. I know that’s something you know nothing about…you really should try it some time.”

“Ha ha, Danny.”

“Can we just stop talking? My head is killing me and I would really like some quiet.” 

“Yeah, I can do that. Let’s get you home so you can get some rest. You really had me worried earlier. You’re my best friend and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. Grace and Charlie would never forgive me.”

“Thanks, Steve. I know I give you a hard time but I know you care.” Danny smiles at Steve. “I love you for caring.”

“I love you too, buddy.”

Danny's phone vibrates and he sees a text message from Griffin. 

G: Danno?

D: I'll explain next time I see you. BTW...Thanks for checking me out earlier.

G: Oh, it was my pleasure. Now, get some rest. Let me know if you need anything.

D: Will do! Call you later. 

Danny smiles and then puts his phone away. 


	4. Second Date?

Danny woke up and felt like shit. He must have caught the flu from Charlie, who was just getting over his bout with the illness. Danny hated being sick but he could barely get out of bed. He took his temperature and it was 101 degrees. Yep, he was definitely sick and wouldn’t be going into work today. He really didn’t want to cancel his date with Griffin but there was no way he was going to feel well enough by tomorrow to go on a date. He reaches for his phone and calls Steve.

“Danny, what’s up? Why are you calling me so early?”

“Hey Steve, I won’t be in today. I caught the flu from Charlie and I feel like shit.”

“Damn, you sound terrible. You need to get rest and drink plenty of fluids. I can bring you some soup or anything else if you need me to.”

“Thanks, but there’s plenty of stuff here since Charlie was just sick. Plus, it’s probably best you don’t come around. I don’t want to get you sick or for you to get anyone else sick. This is just horrible.”

“Ok, Danny. Will you promise to let me know if you need anything? I rarely get sick so you don’t have to worry about me.”

“Thanks, Steve. I’ll promise to let you know if I need anything. However, I think I’ll be ok. You really are the best friend I’ve ever had.”

“Back at ya, Danno. Now go take some meds and get back in bed. You need to rest. I’ll check on you later.”

Danny ends the call and then wonders if he should call Griffin or just send him a text. He decides to text just in case he’s still asleep.

D: Hey. I’ve got to cancel our date for tomorrow. Caught the flu from Charlie. Not doing great. Sorry.

He sends the text and then climbs back into bed and falls asleep.

A couple of hours later he hears someone knocking on his front door. He stumbles out of bed annoyed and throws on shorts and a t-shirt.

“Hold on. I’ll be right there. This better be important.” He walks to get the door and feels lightheaded. The fever is really messing with him.

He opens the door and sees Griffin.

“Hey, Danny. I’m sorry to show up unannounced but I’ve been texting and calling and was worried after getting your text this morning.”

“Griffin. Come on in. I’m sorry if I worried you but I’ve been sleeping. I passed out right after I sent you that text.”

“I hope you don’t mind me stopping by. I actually have the day off so if you’d let me, I’d love to take care of you. I brought some soup, crackers, Gatorade, tissues, and some meds to help with the fever, congestion, and sore throat.”

Danny was impressed that Griffin would want to take care of him but it totally fit who he was as a person and EMT. Of course he wanted to help.

“Wow! This is so thoughtful. I can’t promise I’ll be that great of company but I’d love it if you stayed. Now, did you say something about soup? My throat is killing me and warm soup sounds like heaven.”

“Yes, I’ll heat some up for you as soon as we get you back in bed or would you prefer to stay on the couch?”

“I think the couch will be fine. I don’t like to eat in bed.” Danny gave Griffin a small smile.

“Ok. Let’s get you comfortable and then I’ll get that soup. Oh, I’ll put the tissues and meds on the coffee table if you should need them. Where’s your thermometer? I’d like to check your temp. Oh and where can I find some extra blankets?”

“Try the closet in the hallway for extra blankets. I think there are some on the top shelf. Thermometer is on the nightstand in my bedroom. Oh, can you get my phone while you’re in there?”

“Will do. Now, off to the couch for you and I’ll be back in a few.”

“Yes, sir!” Danny heads for the couch and waits for Griffin to return with the thermometer, his phone and extra blankets. It’s nice having someone take care of him for a change.

“Here you go. Now, let’s get you covered up.” Griffin unfolds the blanket and lays it over Danny making sure he is fully covered. “Here’s your phone. Do you need anything else right now?”

“Just the soup and maybe some Gatorade.”

“You got it. I’ll take your temp when I get back.”

“Thanks, Griffin. I really appreciate you taking care of me even though we’ve haven’t known each other that long. You’re really a great guy.”

“Well, you’re definitely worth the effort, Danny. I’m glad I can be here for you. Now, get some rest and I’ll be back in a few with your soup and Gatorade.”

“Sounds good. Hold on a second…is this our second date? Cause I gotta tell ya, I usually have something better planned for a second date.”

“Well, this wouldn’t be what I would have planned for our second date but any chance I get to see you is a definite plus in my book.” Griffin smiles and then heads to the kitchen. “Oh, and when I come back you need to tell me what Danno means.” Griffin yells to Danny as he walks away.

Danny smiles and then snuggles under the blankets and rests while Griffin prepares his soup. He could definitely get used to this.

*************

Griffin comes back into the living room with Danny’s soup. He sees Danny laying on the couch under the blankets.

“Danny, I’ve got your soup. Are you able to sit up?”

“Yeah, I think I can manage. I really hate being sick.”

“I’m sure. I don’t get sick all that often but when I do I’m not the best patient. So, I’m warning you now.”

“Oh great! Another McGarrett!” Danny laughs but it turns into a coughing fit.

“Ok, enough laughing for you mister! Now, let’s get some of this soup in you. I’m sure it will feel good on your throat.”

“Thanks again, Griffin. This really goes above and beyond.”

“Like I said before, I don’t mind taking care of you.” Griffin smiles at Danny. “So, care to tell me what Danno means?”

“It’s a pretty simple explanation. When Grace was little she tried to say Danny and it came out Danno and it stuck. So, Grace and Charlie sometimes call me Danno instead of Dad or Danny.”

“That’s cute. So, why do you let McGarrett call you Danno?”

“Why do I let McGarrett? Oh, I don’t let him he just does it. I’ve told him not to use my children’s nick name for me but McGarrett does what he wants and frankly, I’m just too tired of arguing about it. Oh, and he claims it’s a term of endearment so I let it slide.” Danny smiles at Griffin.

“I see. Maybe I’ll earn the privilege to use it someday.”

“Keep taking care of me like you are right now and it just might happen.” Danny reaches for Griffin’s hand and give it a squeeze. They both smile and Danny goes back to eating his soup.


	5. Third Date

Danny was thankful that the case they were working on didn’t require them to chase any suspects or get into a shootout. Days like today are rare and he was just happy he was able to work on paperwork while the rest of the team was out in the field. It was also a blessing because he had another interview today for the Captain position and with the team away he could leave without having to make up an excuse. He was nervous about the interview but if he were being honest, he was more nervous about his date with Griffin that evening. It’s been a couple of weeks since Griffin came over and took care of him while he was sick and he was looking forward to seeing him again. Both their jobs kept them busy and Danny had the added responsibility of fatherhood, which made finding time to see each other a challenge. Sure, they talked on the phone and sent each other texts but it wasn’t the same as seeing each other in person. Danny’s phone vibrated and he saw it was Griffin calling.

“Hey handsome! How’s it going?

“Hi Danny! Things are going ok. It’s been pretty quiet, which isn’t a bad thing. How are things going for you?”

“Not bad. The team is out in the field so I’m catching up on paperwork. If I don’t do it, then it won’t get done.” Danny laughs. “So, what’s up?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice and let you know that I’m looking forward to seeing you later.”

“Oh yeah? Well, I’m looking forward to seeing you too. By the way, you haven’t told me what we’re doing. Where are we going? What should I wear?”

“I haven’t told you because I want it to be a surprise. As far as what to wear, I recommend jeans, a long sleeve shirt and bring a jacket.”

“Ok. Now, I’m curious. C’mon! You have to at least give me a hint.”

“Nope! It’s a surprise. You’ll find out later.”

“Ok. Are you still picking me up at 6:00?”

“Yes, be ready because we will be on a schedule.”

“Yes, sir! I’ll be ready…I can’t wait.”

“See you at 6:00, Danny.”

Griffin ends the call and Danny tries to figure out where they are going tonight. He’s a detective so he could figure it out if he wanted to but he decided that he should just go with it and be surprised.

************

Danny got home with just enough time to shower and change before Griffin picked him up. His interview ran long and was just happy it went well. Danny hears Griffin knocking at the door. Of course he's like like Steve and would be annoyingly punctual. 

Danny opens the door and sees Griffin looking good as usual. “Hey, Griffin. You look good.”

“Thanks, Danny. Not too bad yourself.” Griffin leans in and gives Danny a soft kiss on the lips.

“Well, hello to you!” Danny smiles and hugs Griffin.

“Are you ready? We really need to get going.”

“Yep, let me grab my wallet and keys and then I’m all yours.”

Griffin and Danny were headed towards their first destination of the evening.

“So, where are we going?”

“Danny, I told you it’s a surprise. You’re worse than a little kid.”

“Well, you’re dating a detective and it’s just in my nature to ask questions. You’ll get used to it over time.”

“I guess I’m not going to be able to get away with anything am I?”

“Nope! Hazard of dating a detective.”

“Ok, I can handle it especially if you’re the detective.” Griffin gives Danny a big smile and a wink.

************

Danny’s trying to figure out where they are going and is even more confused when they show up at a small airport.

“Ok, we’re here! Let’s grab our stuff and head out.”

“Ah, Griffin. We’re at an airport.”

“I know. Just follow me.”

Griffin leads them to a helicopter and they see a man prepping it for flight.

“Girffin! Hey man! We should be ready to go in about five minute.”

“Thanks! Randy, this is Danny. Danny, this is Randy Davis. He and I were in the Coast Guard together. Now, he gives tours of the island in his helicopter.”

"Hey, Randy. It’s nice to meet you. So, what juicy stories can you tell me about Griffin?”

“Oh, do I have stories. Good ol’ Griff was always getting into all kinds of trouble.”

“Ok, ok. Enough of that Randy. You do not need to tell Danny all my embarrassing stories.”

“Aww, you’re no fun.” Danny teased Griffin and made a mental note to follow up with Randy on Griffin's past exploits. 

Randy finishes up his preflight inspection and gets ready to take the guys on their adventure.

“Ok, we’re ready to go. Hop inside and we’ll be on our way.”

“Now, can you tell me where we are going?” Danny pleads with Griffin.

“Ok, Randy is taking us to the Big Island but you’ll have to wait to find out what we are doing once we get there.”

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to trust you.” Danny smiled at Griffin and got into the helicopter.

Danny and Griffin sat next to each other in the helicopter and Randy was up front. The view at sunset was amazing and Danny took advantage of the situation and snuggled up next to Griffin. Next thing he knew, Griffin had his arm around him and gave him a sweet kiss. The ride to the Big Island would take a little over an hour so they just relaxed and enjoyed the view and each other’s company.

************

After they landed Griffin thanked Randy and said they would see him later. Griffin had arranged for a Jeep to be waiting at the airstrip. Danny hopped into the passenger side and waited for Griffin. Once they were both in the Jeep they were on their way. Danny still had no idea where they were going but he was just enjoying spending time with Griffin.

“So, we’re almost there.” Griffin glanced at Danny. “It’s time for me to spill the beans on what we're going here.”

Danny saw a sign on the side of the road for Maunakea. He’d heard that name before but still didn’t know where they were going.

“So, when I was a kid I loved looking at the stars. For my 10thbirthday my dad got me a  telescope and I was so excited. My Dad would take me out to places around Seattle to look at the stars. We used to help me locate the constellations and other planets. It was our special time together and I loved every minute of it. It was just Dad and me…no brothers allowed.”

“Griffin, what a great experience for a father and son.”

“Danny, the time I spent with my Dad looking at the stars was so special to me, which is why we are here. I want to show you the stars…I want share that experience with you.”

Danny was flattered that Griffin wanted to share such a special experience with him. This man was so sweet and special. He was definitely making it easy to fall for him…and he was more than ok with that.

“Griffin, thank you for sharing that story. I’m honored that you’d want me to share in an activity that you used to do with your Dad. I know how much that means.”

“Well, I think you’re worth it, Danny. I know we’re still getting to know each other but there’s just something special about being able to share this with you.”

Danny smiles at Griffin and reaches over for his hand and interlaces his fingers with his. Griffin squeezed Danny’s hand and smiled back.

Danny and Griffin arrive at the observation spot on Maunakea. Griffin grabs a blanket and basket from the back of the Jeep. 

“Ok, there are some telescopes already set up for people to use and I brought us a picnic dinner. We can find a spot to set up and enjoy the view.” 

“Griffin, this is amazing. I’ve lived here for nine years and never thought about coming here. Charlie would love it!” 

“I’m glad you like it, Danny. I wanted to share something that’s special to me.”

Danny and Griffin pick a spot and spread out their blanket near a couple of telescopes. Griffin set the basket down and then starts to take out the food. There were some assorted cheeses, sandwiches, fruit, and a very nice bottle of wine. 

“This looks wonderful. Thank you for setting this up.”

“You’re welcome, Danny. Let’s eat before checking out the stars.”

Danny and Griffin enjoyed the food and wine and talked about their days. It was very relaxing and comfortable...as if they’d known each other for years. 

“So, how about you show me the stars, handsome?”

“I’d love to, sweetie.” Griffin immediately realized what he said and hoped Danny was ok with calling him sweetie. 

“Sweetie is it? I think I like that.” Danny leaned over and gave Griffin a kiss. 

Griffin was happy that Danny was ok with calling him sweetie.

“Um, well let’s go grab a telescope and get to stargazing.”

Griffin got up and leads Danny over to one of the telescopes and then looks through the optical finder to locate the star he wanted to show Danny. 

“Danny, look through the eyepiece. I’ve lined the telescope up with a star I want to show you.” 

Danny looks into the eyepiece and sees a bright star surrounded by several other stars. 

“Do you see that bright star?”

“Yeah, it’s so clear and looks so close...like I can reach out and grab it.” 

“Great! Now, look to the left of the brightest star. You should see a star that’s not as bright with two stars on either side.” 

“I see it.” Griffin gets behind Danny and puts his arms around his waist and whispers into his ear. 

“Danny, that’s your star.”

Danny turns around and looks at Griffin. “What do you mean? My star?”

“Well, I went online and I registered a star in your name and that is the one I got for you. My Dad got me a star when I was a kid and I wanted to do that for you too.” 

“Wow! That’s amazing, babe. Thank you.” Danny places his hands on either side of Griffin’s face and then pulls him into a kiss. The kiss goes on for several minutes and Danny can tell that they are both getting into it. He stopped the kiss and composed himself. 

“So, where’s your star? Can you show it to me?” 

“Sure, let me find it.” Griffin aligns the telescope and looks through the eyepiece to make sure he’s located his star. “Ok, now look and you’ll see it.”

Danny looks at where Griffin pointed the telescope and sees his star. It was very bright. “Wow! That’s so cool. I bet you were so excited when your father told you about your star.” 

“Yeah, it was so amazing and so is my Dad. I can’t wait for you to meet both him and my mom.”

“Let’s have a few more dates before we start meeting each other’s families.” Danny laughed and Griffin smiled. 

“Sounds good to me. How about we lie down and I can point out some constellations to you?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Danny and Griffin spent the next couple of hours cuddled up under the blankets looking at the constellations. It was getting cold and the extra body heat felt nice. In between pointing out the various constellations and stars they would stop to make out like high school kids. Things were definitely moving forward in their new relationship. 

“It’s getting a bit too cold to stay up here. Let’s head back to the Jeep and then we can have Randy take us home.”

“Sure. Before we go I just want to say thank you again for this evening. You really know how to make a guy feel special.”

“Danny, you’re very special to me and I’m glad that you enjoyed tonight.”

Danny and Griffin kiss, gather up their things, and head back to the Jeep. This would definitely going to be a night that Danny remembers for a long time. 


	6. Fourth Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up in this chapter. Nothing explicit but a bit racy compared to previous chapters.

Danny walked into Steve’s house as he was coming in from his morning swim. How Steve could get up so early and go for a swim was always a mystery to him.

“Morning, Danno!”

“Good morning you crazy sea creature. Did you make any coffee?”

“Yeah, help yourself. I’m going to shower and change. Be back in five.”

Danny takes out his phone and sees a text from Griffin.

G: Good morning, sweetie. I hope you slept well.

D: Yes, I did but it took a while to fall asleep. Some hot guy had me all riled up.

G: Oh yeah? Do tell!

D: Haha. You wish.

G: Oh, I do. I really do.

D: You’re so bad. I’m at Steve’s picking him up and now I wish I were at home with a certain someone. 

G: Now who’s being bad?

D: LOL! Thanks again for last night. It was amazing.

G: You’re welcome. It was my pleasure. Glad you liked stargazing with me.

D: JSo, still on for tonight?

G: Yes, sir!

D: Great! Come over at 7:00.

G: Should I bring anything?

D: Just your sexy self!

G: See you later!

“Who are you texting?”

Danny nearly drops his phone. “Damnit Steve! You freaking ninja.”

“Sorry. So, who are you texting that’s making you smile like a Cheshire cat?”

“Don’t worry about who I’m texting. Are you ready?”

“Danny, what’s the big deal. Just tell me.”

“Steve, let’s go. We’re already running late and we’re going to hear it from the kids.”

“I’m the boss so we can be late. Anyway, you’ve been acting very strange lately. I know something’s going on with you. Oh, and where were you last night? I called and sent texts but you didn’t reply.”

“I was out, Steven. Sometimes I go out. Is that a crime?”

“No, but why didn’t answer my calls? I was worried so I had Jerry pull the GPS info off your phone but he couldn’t find your location.”

“That’s because I turned off the GPS on my phone. I gotta say it’s kinda creepy that you’re tracking me, Steven.”

“Well, answer your calls and I won’t have to track you, Daniel! So, where were you? Why the secrecy?”

“Fine! If you have to know, I’ve been seeing someone new and I was out with them and I didn’t want any interruptions. Ok? Can we just go to work now?”

“Wait one minute. You’re seeing someone? Why didn’t you tell me?"

“I didn’t tell you because it’s still new. We’re just getting to know each other. Can’t I have a little privacy?”

“Danny, we’re best friends. I don’t understand why you didn’t want to tell me.”

“I’m sorry babe, but like I said, it’s still new. Plus, you know I don’t have the best track record with relationships so I wanted to keep it to myself for now. Can you understand that?”

“Sure, I get that but I hope you know you can trust me and tell me anything.”

“I do trust you and as soon as there’s something to tell, I will tell you.”

“Ok. Now, let’s get going.”

Danny knew this was not the end of Steve’s inquisition but he hoped he’d drop it before they got to HQ.

*************

Danny was finally home after another crazy day chasing idiot suspects and dodging Steve’s questions about the new person he was seeing. At one point, he ended up in the water after the suspect pushed him off the dock. Of course, Steve remained safely on land and was bone dry.

Danny was going to make dinner for Griffin for their next date. He needed to shower but wanted to get dinner started first - his mother’s lasagna, which he knew was the perfect choice. He finished prepping the lasagna, put it in the oven, and set the table for two. Now, he was off to shower and get ready. Even though he just saw Griffin last night, he was looking forward to sharing another evening with him.   

*************

After his shower, Danny started to feel nervous. After their date last night and the amount of flirting they’ve been doing lately, he felt like things were moving towards the next level in their relationship. It’s not as if he hasn’t been with another guy before but it had certainly been a very long time. In fact, the last time was before he and Rachel got married. He couldn’t worry about that right now…he needed to get dressed and finish getting dinner ready. Griffin would be there in 30 minutes so there was no time to waste.

*************

Danny looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:00. Griffin would be there any minute. Although almost everything was done, he still had some last minute items to complete. Then, he double-checked the food to make sure it was perfect. At that moment, Danny heard Griffin knocking on his front door.

“Hey, good looking. Come in.” Griffin walks through the door and immediately hugs Danny and gives him a kiss.

“Wow! Something smells amazing! What are you making?”

“It’s my mother’s lasagna. Steve and I were going to serve it at our restaurant but now that we sold it, that’s not happening. However, I’m happy to make it for you.”

“Well, if it tastes as good as it smells I’m sure it would have been a popular item on your menu.” Griffin smiles. “I brought a bottle of wine. I didn’t know what we were having so I hope it pairs well.”

“I’m sure it will be fine. If not, I have several bottles ready to go if needed.” Danny takes the bottle and reads the label. “Oh, nice choice. This will pair quite nicely.” Danny was impressed with Griffin’s selection of wine.

“So, may I help you with anything?”

“Thanks, but I think I’m good for now. The lasagna is in the oven and we have about 30 minutes before its ready. How about we relax a bit and I’ll get us some wine.”

“That sounds great, Danny.”

Danny heads into the kitchen to pour Griffin and himself some wine. Griffin heads into the living room and gets comfortable on the sofa. He notices that Danny has lit some candles and then he hears some soft music playing. It sounds like the woman is singing in Italian. Danny certainly knows how to set the mood for a romantic evening.

“Here you go. I’m glad that you made yourself comfortable.”

“Thanks! Everything’s perfect, Danny.”

Danny takes a seat on the sofa next to Griffin. He took a chance and sat right next to him cuddling up to his side. Griffin lifted his arm and put it around Danny.

“This feels nice.”

“I agree. It’s as if you were made to fit next to me. You’re the perfect size.”

“Ok, that better not be a short joke!” Danny said but his words didn’t hold any bite.

“Never. Everything about you is perfect, Danny.”

Danny looks at Griffin. “You have the most gorgeous green eyes. I can’t stop looking at them.”

“Thanks, Danny. You’re eyes are quite nice as well…such a beautiful shade of blue.”

“I’m glad you like.” Danny tilts his head up to kiss him. The kiss is full of passion and went on for several minutes. Griffin started moving his hands down Danny’s side towards his waist.

“Whoa…slow down there, buddy.”

Griffin looks crestfallen and takes his hands off Danny. “Danny, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Griffin, you didn’t upset me. Trust me on that! I was just as into what we were doing as you were...I’m sure you noticed.” Danny glances down and then blushes. “I don’t want to get carried away and then forget about the food in the oven.” Danny pauses and then smiles. “I have a suggestion, how about we pause for now, eat dinner, and then see where things go?”

“That sounds like a good idea. I don’t think I would have been able to stop myself. You’re just so damn sexy, Danny. I can’t wait to show you how much I like being with you.”

“I’m looking forward to it, handsome. Now, let’s eat. I’m starving.”

*************

“Danny, this lasagna is amazing. Did you say it was your mother’s recipe?”

“Yes, well it’s actually a family recipe but Ma always made it for us when we were growing up. I’ve tweaked it a little but essentially it’s the same recipe.”

“Well, it’s a winner in my book. My Dad makes some traditional Greek dishes that I would love to make for you sometime.”

“That sounds delicious. I can’t wait to try them.”

“So, Danny, I’d love to more about your kids. You said Grace is 18 and Charlie is six. I’ve been meaning to ask you something and I hope you’re not offended.”

“Ok, go ahead. I’ll let you know if I don’t want to answer or if I’m offended.”

“Well, I’m a bit confused. If Charlie is six, and you were already divorced when you moved here, and your wife was remarried, how is he your son?”

“Ok, I figured this would come up at some point so here’s the story. My ex-wife Rachel was having marital problems and was going to leave her husband. We started to get close again and when they were separated, we got back together for a short time. She ended up getting pregnant and told me it was my baby. I was going to get back with her and then move back to New Jersey with our daughter. Anyway, Steve ended up getting arrested for murdering the governor and thrown in jail. I missed my flight with Rachel and Grace to help clear Steve’s name. Next thing I know, Rachel is telling me she made a mistake and the baby wasn’t mine and it was her husband Stan’s baby. I was devastated.”

“That sounds terrible. So, how did you find out he was your son?”

“Well, after keeping the fact that Charlie was my son from me for three years, she tells me he’s sick and needs a bone marrow transplant and that a parent or sibling might be a match. She said she was tested and wasn’t a match and Stan wouldn’t be a match either. She then told me I might be a match because I was his father.”

“Damn! How could she do that to you?”

“It was pretty rough and it’s still something I try not to think about too much because it makes me want to…well, I’m not going to say what I’d do. Thankfully, I was a match and I was able to save my son. After that, I insisted that he be part of my life and now here we are. I love that little guy so much and it makes me sad to think about the three years I missed because of her lies. However, I’m thankful that he’s in my life and I make every minute with him count.”

“Wow! Danny, you are an amazing man and father. First, you move across the globe to be with your daughter and then you save your son’s life and do everything you can to be there for him. I’ve got to tell you, I don’t think I’ve ever been as attracted to another man as I am attracted to you right now.”

Danny’s face turns red. “Thanks, Griffin. I appreciate your kind words. I’m just a Dad trying to do the best by his kids. Sometimes I feel like I’m falling short but then I see them and it makes it all worth it.” Danny clears his throat. “Well, that was a lot more than I wanted to get into tonight. I hope I didn’t kill the mood.”

“Definitely not! Thank you for sharing such a personal story with me. I’m flattered that you felt you could open up to me.” Griffin smiles at Danny and gives him a wink.

“So, how about we finish up dinner and then go relax in the living room. I believe we were in the middle of something earlier and I know I’d like to pick up where we left off.”

“That sounds perfect, Danny.”

*************

Griffin heads into the living room while Danny finishes cleaning up the kitchen. He looks around the room at the pictures he has on the shelves. He sees one with Danny, Steve, and their team.

“Hey good looking. What are you doing?”

“Just looking at your pictures. So, I see this one is of your team.”

“Yeah, that’s Steve, who you met, in the center. Then you have Lou, Adam, Tani, Jerry, and Junior. We took this at Kamekona’s shrimp truck after a case. Have you had his shrimp? If you haven’t, I really need to take you.”

“I’ve actually been there once but I’d love to go with you sometime.”

“Great. Now, where were we earlier? Oh yeah…on the sofa.”

Danny drags Griffin back to the sofa and pushes him down so he’s facing Danny. Griffin looks up and smiles as Danny straddles his thighs and then sits down on his lap. Danny pulls Griffin into a hot, wet kiss that lasts for several minutes. Griffin reaches for the bottom of Danny’s t-shirt and starts to lift it up until Danny gets the hint and pulls it up over his head.

“Damn, Danny! I knew you worked out but wow…your body is amazing!” Griffin runs his hands across Danny’s abs and then up through the hair on his chest. “Your chest is incredible. I love how hairy you are…it’s such a turn on.”

Danny, blushes. “Glad it’s not a deal breaker cause I’ve been there and done that.”

“Whoever had a problem with it lost out in my opinion.” Griffin lifts Danny up and then positions him on his back on the sofa. He lays on top of Danny and then kisses his stomach, works his way up his chest, and then kisses him. Danny’s hands are running up and down Griffin’s back and then he pulls his shirt up over his head.

“Well, Mr. Vasco…look at you. I knew you had a nice body from seeing you in your very tight t-shirts but this exceeds my expectations.” Danny rubs Griffin’s abs and feels him shudder. “I think someone likes being touched here and here....” Danny continues up Griffin’s torso until he’s running his fingers through the hair on his chest. Although not as hairy as Danny, he definitely likes what he sees.

They continue to explore each other’s bodies and never stopped kissing the entire time. Danny and Griffin were so lost in what they were doing and it felt so good. Danny decided to test the waters and reached for Griffin’s belt and started to loosen it. Griffin let out a soft moan and Danny knew it was safe to proceed. Griffin also took this as his queue to loosen Danny’s belt as well. The slowly removed each other’s jeans until they were laying there in only their boxer briefs.

Danny could tell Griffin was as excited as he was and knew they were going to have to move to the bedroom sooner rather than later. “I see we’re both in the same predicament.” Danny looks down between their bodies. “How about we move this to the bedroom where we can be more comfortable.”

“You definitely have the best ideas, Danny.”

Danny and Griffin head towards the bedroom. It takes far too long to get to the bedroom because Griffin kept pushing Danny up against the wall to kiss and grope him. When they finally made it to the bedroom, Danny and Griffin removed their boxer briefs and fell down on the bed. They were both looking forward to what would come next.  

*************

Danny wakes up the next morning and feels someone in bed with him. He opens his eyes and then sees Griffin laying on his back. Damn, this man even looks sexy when he’s sleeping. Danny reaches out and runs his fingers through the hair on Griffin’s chest. It’s soft and feels nice between his fingers. Griffin starts to stir and raises his arm pulling Danny closer until his head is resting on his chest.

“Good morning, sweetie. How are you doing?”

“I can say without a doubt that I am doing great! How are you?

“Danny, last night was amazing. You were amazing. I haven’t felt this close to anyone in years.”

“I know how you feel. You’re such a wonderful man and I really love getting to know everything about you. I was very nervous thinking about what might happen last night and now I’m wondering why I was even nervous. Everything felt right.”

“Yeah, I feel the same way. I was hoping we’d get here but I was certainly willing to wait if needed. I really like you, Danny, and I want to make sure we don’t rush things. I want us to get to really know each other and continue to build on what we’ve started.”

Danny looks up at Griffin and is so happy he walked into that bar all those weeks ago. Right when he least expected to find someone, he did.

“Griffin, I really like you too and I’m glad we are taking our time getting to know each other.”

“I guess after last night we know we’re definitely sexually compatible.” Griffin gives Danny an evil grin. “Now, we can keep getting to know each other without that as a distraction.”

“Oh, you think I won’t be distracted thinking about sex with you because we’ve done it one time? Ha, that’s funny. If anything, I’m hoping for more…lots more.”

“Oh, don’t you worry about that my sexy Detective. This was definitely not a one and done situation.”

“Good to know. Ok, as much as I’d love to go for round three, we both need to work today.” Griffin frowns. “I’m going to jump in the shower. Would you mind starting the coffee?”

“Sure, no problem.”

While Danny is in the shower, Griffin puts on his boxer briefs and heads into the kitchen to start the coffee. He turns on the tap and fills the coffee pot. The sound of the water running distracts Griffin and he doesn’t hear that someone has entered the house.

“Put your hands up and turn around slowly.”

Griffin drops the coffee pot in the sink and turns around with his hands up. Steve has his gun drawn and looks at the half-naked man in Danny’s kitchen with a look that could kill. He doesn’t recognize Griffin as the EMT who helped Danny when he was hurt a couple weeks ago.

“Who the hell are you and why are you in my partner’s kitchen?”

 


	7. The Morning After

Griffin stood in Danny’s kitchen with his hands up while looking at Steve who had his gun drawn and pointed at him.  
  
“Well, answer my question. Who the hell are you?”

Before Griffin could answer, Danny walked into the kitchen with only a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
“Steven! You Neanderthal! Why the hell are you pointing your guy at a guest in my house? Put that thing away right now!” Danny looks at Steve who’s displaying a whole new level of aneurysm face.  
  
“Danno, I came in and I heard someone in your kitchen and I knew you didn’t have the kids so I was worried.”  
  
“I appreciate your concern but as you can see, everything is fine.” Danny sighs. “Griffin, why don’t you go get dressed while l deal with this idiot.”  
  
“Ok. Nice seeing you again, Steve.”  
  
Steve looks confused because he’s sure he doesn’t know this guy. “Danny, who was that and why is he here?”  
  
“That was Griffin. You met him a few weeks ago. He’s the EMT who helped me the day I got hurt after falling off that crate.” Danny can tell Steve remembers by the look on his face. “As far as why he’s in my house, well, he’s the person I’ve been seeing.”  
  
Steve stands there with a look on his face that Danny hasn’t seen before. It was a mix of confusion, aneurysm face, and pain. It’s like Steve is trying too hard to make sense of what he just heard.  
  
“Danny, I’m confused. What do you mean you’re seeing Griffin?”  
  
“Well, it means exactly what it sounds like. Griffin and I are dating.”  
  
“Um, ok...but since when have you been gay or bi?”  
  
“Steve, I don’t really label myself like that. I’ve always been interested in both men and women. It’s about the person to me and not the gender. I fall in love with the person, who they are on the inside.” Steve looks at Danny with a confused look on his face. “I’m sorry if that doesn’t fit into Steve McGarrett’s concept of love or sexuality. I hope this isn’t going to be a problem for you.”  
  
“No, no...I just need to wrap my head around it for a bit. You’re my best friend and that’s not going to change.”  
  
“Good, because you’re stuck with me.”  
  
“Yeah, don’t I know it.”  
  
Steve stands there awkwardly and doesn’t know what to say next.  
  
“Steve, are you sure you’re ok?”  
  
“I’m fine. It was just a shock walking in and seeing a half-naked man in your kitchen, learning about you, and the fact that you’re dating a man now. Why didn’t you tell me about Griffin?”  
  
“If you recall, I told you I was seeing someone new and I wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. Of course, you bust into my house and now you know. Why can’t you respect my wishes?”  
  
“Danny, I didn’t bust into your house. I have a key.”  
  
“For emergencies, Steven. What are you doing here anyway? I didn’t think we were riding together today.”  
  
“My truck needs service so I figured you could follow me to the shop and then we could ride together.”  
  
“Ok. So, you couldn’t call me to tell me your plan? I thought you would have learned a thing or two about communicating by now.”  
  
“I know how to communicate just fine, Danny. What’s the big deal? You never cared about me coming over before.”  
  
“No, but things are different now that I’m seeing someone. I’d appreciate a call or text before you show up.”  
  
“Fine. I won’t come over again without your permission.”  
  
Danny didn’t miss the sarcasm in Steve’s response. “Steve, don’t be like that. I’m not saying you can’t come over. I’d just like a heads up so we can avoid scenes like the one we just had. Is that too much to ask?”  
  
“No. I hear ya.”  
  
Griffin clears his throat to let Danny and Steve know he’s standing there. “Well, I guess I should be going.”  
  
“Sorry for pulling my gun on you earlier. Danny’s my best friend and I was concerned. We have a lot of enemies and I had to make sure he was ok. No hard feelings?”  
  
“It’s cool. However, I really do need to go.”  
  
“I’ll walk you out.”  
  
Danny and Griffin head to the door and Steve remains in the kitchen.  
  
“Hey! I’m really sorry about all that. Sometimes Steve has issues with normal mammal to mammal interactions. I hope he hasn’t scared you off.”  
  
Griffin smiles. “It’s gonna take more than Steve McGarrett to scare me away. I really like you Danny and I want to keep seeing you and seeing where this thing between us is going.”  
  
“Yeah? Me too. Thanks again for last night.”  
  
“You’re welcome and thank you for dinner and well...you know.”  
  
“You’re welcome, sexy!” Danny reaches up and pulls Griffin into a deep passionate kiss.   
  
“Um, ok. I’d better go before Steve comes in and threatens to shoot me again.” Griffin laughs and then walks out the door.  
  
Danny closes the door and recalls his evening with Griffin. It was everything he’d hoped for but as usual, he was waiting for it to all come crashing down.  
  
“Danny? Are you ok?”  
  
“Damnit Steve! You really need to stop sneaking up on me!”  
  
“I’m sorry. You looked upset. From what I could tell you had a good night, right?”  
  
“Yeah, it was very good but you know me...I’m always waiting for the other to shoe to drop.”  
  
“Danny, you need to stop being so negative. I know it’s your default setting but don’t let it sabotage something that could be good for you.”  
  
“I know. You’re right.”  
  
“Damn straight I am. So, tell me about Griffin. What’s he like?”  
  
“Do you really want to know? You seemed a bit weirded out earlier with everything.”  
  
“Ok, maybe I was a bit surprised but I still want to know. Don’t make me do a full background check on the guy.”  
  
“You better not, Steven. If I find out you did, you and I will have issues.”  
  
“Well, then talk already. Tell me about your man.” Steve was doing his best to let Danny know he really was ok with who he was dating.  
  
“Ha Ha.” Danny hesitates before speaking. “Well, Griffin is an EMT as you know. He’s originally from Seattle and was stationed here when he was in the Coast Guard. He told me he was part of a special force in the Coast Guard that provides anti-terrorism-force protection for U.S. ports.”

“Yeah, he was probably part of the NCWS or Naval Coastal Warfare Squadron. We heard about them when I was in the Navy. It’s actually pretty impressive.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty proud of his time in the Coast Guard. Now, he’s focused on helping people by being an EMT. His dad was in the Navy and his mom is a nurse. He has two brothers, one is currently a SEAL and the other is a doctor.”

“Nice. What’s his last name? Maybe I’ve heard of his brother.”

“I doubt you know him. He’s younger than us.”

“Ah. Well, if you want me to look into him I still have connections.”

“There will be no investigating Griffin or any members of his family. Understood, Steven?”

“Yes, Danny. So, you said his brother is younger than us. Does that mean Griffin is younger too?”

“Griffin is indeed younger. He’s 36.”

“Ok, that’s not too much younger. So, is this thing between you two serious?”

“It’s still new but I can see it becoming serious at some point. I haven’t felt like this about anyone in a long time. I really like him. He makes me feel special.”

“Danny, that’s great. I’m happy for you.” Steve smiles but Danny senses something is off with his friend.

“Steven, you say you’re happy but I’m not feeling happiness from you right now. What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing…well, that’s not true. Please know that I am happy for you but I’m also a little sad too…for completely selfish reasons.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll tell you but like I said, it’s selfish. So, now that you’re seeing someone new, you won’t be available whenever I need you. I’m also gonna miss being able to see you as much as I do now. I know it’s selfish, but you’re my best friend and now I have to share you with someone else.” Steve looks away and doesn’t make eye contact with Danny.

“Steve, look at me and listen to what I’m going to say. No matter who I am dating or if at some time I get married again, you will always be my best friend and I’m not going anywhere. Plus, you see me every day at work. Things will change but I’ll always make time for you when I can.”

“Do you mean that, Danny?”

“Yes, you big goof. Besides, you have Lynn now so things have already started to change but we’re still best friends, right?”

“Of course!”

“Exactly! So stop worrying.” Danny smiles. “Ok, let me get dressed so we can go. Oh, and we’re getting malasadas. I deserve them after this morning!”

“Of course you do, Danno!”

After Danny throws on his clothes, he and Steve head out for the day. Danny hopes that Steve is really ok with his relationship with Griffin. He just has to be because he really doesn’t want to think about Steve’s reaction if he should get the promotion to Captain…he couldn’t worry about that right now.   

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one very mature scene in this chapter. Nothing explicit but I wanted to let everyone know.

Danny was waiting in his car while Steve spoke to the mechanic about his truck. He moved to the passenger seat because he knew Steve would make a big deal about driving and he really didn’t want to argue today especially after everything that went down earlier. He saw Steve walking toward the car and didn’t know what to expect next.   
  
“Everything ok with your truck?”  
  
“Yeah, some regular maintenance items. It should be ready later today.”  
  
“That’s good. I'll take you back when it’s ready.”  
  
“No, that’s ok. I’ll have Junior drop me off on his way home.”  
  
“Steve? Is everything ok? I don’t mind bringing you back later.”  
  
“Everything’s fine, Danny. I appreciate the offer but it’s out of your way and I’m sure you have other plans.”  
  
And there it was...Steve’s not ok with the situation with him and Griffin. “Yes, I do have other plans..with you and Charlie.” Danny looks at Steve who obviously forgot that he was bringing Charlie over later. “Ok, what’s going on, Steve? What’s with the cold shoulder? Are you not ok with me dating Griffin?”  
  
“Danny, I’m totally ok with you dating Griffin.”  
  
“Then what’s wrong?”  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it right now.”  
  
“Ok, now I’m worried. I thought we were cool when we left my place and now you’re acting pissed off at me and I want to know why!”  
  
“Danny! Don’t push it right now. Just drop it!”  
  
“No, Steven! I won’t drop it. What the hell is wrong?”  
  
“Fine! You wanna know why I’m pissed off?”  
  
“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.”  
  
“Ok, I’m pissed off because my partner and best friend has been keeping secrets from me.”  
  
“I knew it! You do have a problem with Griffin and me. This is unbelievable.”  
  
“You know what, Danny? This isn’t about you and Griffin. Sure, I was surprised and a bit disappointed that you didn’t feel you could tell me about Griffin but that’s not what I’m talking about.”  
  
“Then what’s going on?  
  
“What’s going on is that someone who’s like a brother to me is keeping secrets. While I was driving over here I got a call from the governor. Care to guess what it was about, Daniel?”  
  
Danny froze. Shit! “Steve...”  
  
“Don’t, Steve me. Why am I hearing that my best friend and partner has been interviewing for the Captain position at HPD from none other than the governor and not from said partner and best friend? What the fuck, Danny!”  
  
“Steve, please let me explain.”  
  
“Danny, I don’t understand why you’d keep this from me. First, you keep the fact that you’re dating a guy and now this! What else aren’t you telling me?”  
  
“There’s nothing else, Steve. I promise.”  
  
“Well, I’m waiting for an explanation.”  
  
“Ok. The night I met Griffin I was at a bar getting a drink because I was stressed out. We sold the restaurant and I started to think about money. Grace is going to college and Charlie is only six so he’s going to need support for years to come. I’d like to retire at some point and without the restaurant’s extra income, I needed to think about making more money. Plus, as Captain I’m out of the field so there’s less chance of dying in the line of duty.” Danny stops to take a breath. “Lastly, it’s not like Five-0 needs me anymore now that you have Junior, Tani, and Adam. You had to know that there was an expiration date on our partnership.”  
  
Steve was listening to what Danny was saying and while it made sense, he didn’t like it. He especially didn’t like Danny feeling like he didn’t matter to the team.  
  
“Danny, I get it but you don’t have to leave Five-0. I can put in for a promotion and more money for you and you can stay.”  
  
“Steve, I appreciate the offer but I really think it’s time to move on. Plus, I like the thought of heading up the HPD. I really think I can make a difference there.” Danny looks at Steve. “Anyway, I don’t know if I’m even going to get the job and I didn’t want to say anything until I knew for sure. If for no other reason than to avoid this conversation.”  
  
“Danny, you’re more than qualified for the position and as much as I’d hate to lose you, I’m completely in your corner. In fact, the reason why the governor called was to get my thoughts on your qualifications.”  
  
“Oh...what did you say?”  
  
“I told her that she’d be crazy not to give you the job and that you are probably one of the most qualified people I knew. I also told her that you are highly respected by your fellow officers and you’re dedication to following proper procedures and to the job is unassailable.”  
  
“Wow, Steve. Thank you. I don’t know what to say.”  
  
“That’s a first.” Steve laughs. “Seriously, Danny. I wouldn’t have chosen you as my partner all those years ago if I didn’t respect you or know what you were capable of. I know we bust each other’s balls but that doesn’t mean I don’t recognize your knowledge and ability.” Steve pauses and lets out a sigh. “That night I put Charlie’s race car bed together he said that Danno was the greatest and I agreed with him, because it’s true.”  
  
Danny was overwhelmed by what Steve was saying to him. He knew Steve respected him but this was almost too much to take. He started to feel his eyes tear up and quickly wiped them dry.   
  
Steve reaches over and grabs Danny’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Ok, no tears Danno.”  
  
“Sorry. Thanks for saying what you said to the governor and to me just now. I really appreciate your support. It means a lot.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Danny. Now, let’s shelve this for now and get to work. Oh, and no more keeping things from me, Daniel.”  
  
“Yes, sir. Can I ask a favor?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Can you please keep Griffin and my possible promotion from the team for now? I’m not ready to share everything just yet.”  
  
“Ok, Danno. Just don’t wait too long. You know the team will be happy for you on both topics.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure they will be but until I know more about the job and where things are going with Griffin, I’d like to keep it quiet.”  
  
“Ok. I’ll stay quiet. Now, weren’t we getting you some malasadas?”  
  
************

Danny was sitting at his desk after lunch completing some paperwork. Their morning was crazy tracking down some suspects they needed to question about their latest case. Thankfully, there were no car chases or gun shots to dodge. Steve was quiet most of the morning, which was unnerving. Danny hopes he and Steve are ok with everything that happened this morning. Danny’s phone started to ring.

“Hey, you! What’s up?”

“Just calling to check on you after this morning. Is everything ok with you and Steve?”

“I think so…but I’m not sure. We talked and I thought we were good but then something else happened and now I’m now sure.”

“What happened?”

“Ugh…Can I tell you later? I don’t want to get into it here…too many nosy people around this place.”

“Sure. Hope it’s nothing bad.”

“Nothing bad. I promise.”

“So, do you want to come over later? You still haven’t been to my place.”

“I would love it but I have Charlie tonight and he wants to see his Uncle Steve so we’re going to his place for dinner.”

“Oh, ok.” Griffin sounded disappointed and Danny heard it in his voice.

“I’m sorry, Griff. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“Oh yeah? How are you going to do that?”

“I think you know, sexy. Ok, I really should get going. I’ll call you after Charlie is in bed.”

“Sounds good. Catch you later, sweetie.”

Danny ends the call and then looks up to see Steve standing at his door.

“Hey, Danny. Was that Griffin?”

“Yeah, he wanted to get together later but told him I already had plans with Charlie to have dinner with you.”

“If you want, you can drop Charlie off and go meet up with Griffin. You know I always love spending time with my little buddy. Eddie would love it too.”

“Thanks, Steve. As much as I want to see Griffin tonight, I already have plans with you. Plus, we just spent last night together and I don’t want to do the whole ‘burn hot and heavy at the beginning of a relationship and then fizzle out’ thing. I really want this thing with Griffin to last.”

“That makes sense. I’m certainly not complaining…his loss is my gain! You know I always like hanging with you and Charlie.”

“We like spending time with you too and I don’t want to change up our routine either. I’ve only been seeing Griffin for a little over a month and it’s not time to change things up or introduce him to the kids yet.”

“That’s very logical, Danny. I’m really happy for you and taking it slow is smart. However, don’t do your normal “Danny’ thing and expect the worst to happen. Try being positive and just enjoy things and don’t worry.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m going to try, Steve.” Danny sighs. “Ok, enough of this talk…I need to finish up this paperwork so I can go get Charlie and then come to your place.”

“Ok, I’ll let you get back to it.”

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“You bet, Danno.”

*************

With Charlie tucked into bed, Danny grabbed a beer and went into his backyard and sat down. He had a nice time at Steve’s and was now winding down for the night. Charlie had a blast playing in the water with Steve and Eddie. They even got him into the water, which was always a treat for Charlie. He looked at his phone and saw it was still early enough to call Griffin. He dials Griffin’s number and gets his voicemail so he leaves a message. He was disappointed that he didn’t get to talk to his boyfriend. Hmmm…were they boyfriends? Danny started to fall asleep so he went back into the house, locked the doors, and then decided to take a shower. He took off his clothes, walked into the bathroom, and then his phone rang. It was Griffin!

“Hey, sweetie! Sorry I missed your call. Did you have a good night?”

“Hi Griff! Yeah, I did. Charlie and Steve actually got me into the water for a bit, which is not normal for me.”

“Oh yeah, so you and I won’t be surfing or snorkeling anytime soon?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that…with the right motivation you never know.”

“Oh yeah? I think I have some ways to motivate you.” Griffin laughs. “So, what are you doing?”

“I just got undressed and was going to take a shower.”

“Ok, now I have an image of you naked in my head and a certain part of my anatomy needs a bit of attention.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

Danny receives a text message and it’s a picture of Griffin laying in his bed wearing only a pair of boxer briefs with a visible bulge.

“Ok, that’s not playing fair!”

“Well, I thought I’d show instead of tell…and based on your response, I think I made the right choice.”

“Yes, you did. I missed you today.

“I missed you too, Danny. I’m thinking about last night and touching myself.”

“Damn…if you were here I’d be touching you and so much more. We’d definitely have a repeat of last night.”

“Fuck, Danny.”

“Yes, that’s what we’d be doing, sexy.” Danny let out a soft moan.

“Danny, are you touching yourself thinking about what we’d be doing if I was there?”

“Yes.” Danny moaned and kept touching himself.

“I’m touching myself too…thinking about you and me naked and fucking all night.”

“Griffin….damn, wish you were here. I’m not going to last long.”

“Me either, Danny. The sound of your voice drives me crazy. Thinking about your hot body…feeling your hairy chest on my back...” Griffin moans loudly and it’s driving Danny crazy.

“Fuck yes…I want to feel you against my body…to be inside you.”

“Danny! Oh yeah…I want you so bad.”

“Yeah, I want you too. Oh yeah….I’m not gonna last. Ughhhh!

“Oh fuck, Danny…” Griffin moans loudly and Danny knows it’s over for the both of them.

“Well, that was a first for me.” Danny says as he’s catching his breath.

“Really?”

“Yup…and damn, I don’t know why I haven’t done that before.” Danny laughs.

“Yeah, it certainly was good.” Griffin laughs. “So, what was it you couldn’t tell me earlier? Can you tell me now?”

“Can I take a shower first and then call you back? I need to clean up a bit…I suspect you’re in the same predicament?”

“You’d be correct, Detective. Give me 15 minutes.”

“Ok.” Danny ends the call and jumps in the shower. 

************ 

Danny dries off and then crawls into bed and calls Griffin.

“Hey, sexy.”

“Hi! All cleaned up?”

“Yep, squeaky clean here!”

“So, ready to talk about what you couldn’t tell me earlier?”

“Sure. So, Steve found out that I talked to the governor about the Captain position at HPD. That night we met I decided to look into the position and what my chances might be for getting the job. I haven’t told anyone that I applied and Steve was pissed that I didn’t tell him. It’s cool now but we did have quite the argument about it.”

“I remember you telling me about needing to find a way to make more money when we met that night. You mentioned Grace going to college, needing to support Charlie, and your ex not giving you a break on anything.”

“Wow, good memory. Anyway, the governor called Steve this morning to get his thoughts on my qualifications for the position. We had a great discussion and got to a really good place regarding me leaving Five-0 and taking on the Captain role at HPD. He actually gave me a great recommendation and told the governor he couldn’t think of anyone more qualified.”

“Wow, Danny! That’s great! So what do you think your chances are? Do you think you have a shot?”

“Well, I thought I had a good chance but with Steve’s backing I now think I have a really good chance.” Danny pauses. “Griffin, I’m ready for something new and more challenging. I think I can do a lot of good at HPD. I’ve loved my time with Five-0 but I need to think about the future. My financial responsibility to my kids is not going away anytime soon. Plus, I’d really like to live to see retirement and working with McGarrett, I’m not sure I’d survive.”

“Danny, you need to do what’s best for you. I know how much you love your job but your reasons for wanting to leave make complete sense. I think it’s a great opportunity and I hope you get it too. Of course, telling people my boyfriend is the Captain of HPD would be nice too.”

“So, is that what we are? Boyfriends?”

“Um, was that presumptuous of me? I didn’t mean to assume.”

“Griffin, it’s ok. I was just asking because we really haven’t really defined what we are to each other yet but I’d love to be you boyfriend.” Danny smiles.

“I’d love that too, Danny. I gotta say, I was kinda worried after Steve found me in your kitchen this morning.”

“Why were you worried?”

“Well, I know this is your first relationship with another guy and I didn’t know if getting outted like that would make you reconsider things with us. I’ve been with guys that are in the closet and when they feel like something might out them, they end things. I get it but it still hurts.”

“I’m sorry, Griffin. That sucks. What happened this morning does not change a thing for me. I’m not going anywhere. I’ve said it before, I really like you and I’m looking forward to seeing where things go. I don’t just give up on something because it might be hard or different.”

“Thanks for telling me that, Danny. I figured I was worried for nothing but you never know. I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“Well, after last night and then what happened earlier this evening, I’d say you have nothing to worry about…boyfriend.” Danny smiles thinking about how happy he is in this moment.

“Ok ok…I’m not worrying…just happy. So, when will you hear about the Captain position?”

“I’m not sure but I’m hoping soon. I’d really like to have an answer so I know if I need to start looking for another opportunity.”

“Well, let’s hope you hear something soon.”

“Thanks! Ok, it’s getting late and I need to get some sleep. I have to take Charlie home before I head into the office.”

“Yeah, I need to get up early too. It was great talking to you, Danny.”

“Agreed. I’ll call you tomorrow and we can make plans for the weekend if you’re free.”

“Sounds good. I’m off Saturday so I’d definitely be up for something.”

“Cool. Good night, sexy.”

“Good night, sweetie.”

Danny hangs up and thinks about Griffin and when he was going to tell his kids about him. Things were getting serious and it was time to introduce the kids to his boyfriend, which will be interesting. However, now he needed sleep. He lays back in the bed, pulls the blankets up to his chest, closes his eyes, and falls into a deep sleep.


	9. When it Rains...

Danny woke up and heard the sound of the TV in the other room. Charlie was probably watching some cartoons or kid’s show before Danny had to take him home. He decided he may as well get up and join his son.

“Hey, buddy! Whatcha doing?”

“Eating cereal and watching TV. I tried to wake you up but you were snoring!” Charlie laughs and cereal falls out of his mouth.

“I don’t snore.”

“Yes you do, Danno. It’s funny.” Charlie does an impression of what his father sounds like when he’s snoring.

“Ha ha! You’re quite the comedian. I’m going to take a shower. Finish up your cereal and try not to make a mess.”

“Ok, Danno.”

Danny got into the shower and started thinking about his call with Griffin last night. Damn! That man made him feel like a teenage again. He soaped up his body and thought about Griffin touching him and kissing him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Charlie come into the bathroom.

“Danno, Uncle Steve is here. I told him you were in the shower.”

“Thanks, buddy. I’ll be done in a minute. Can you do me a favor? Go keep an eye on Uncle Steve. He’s a big kid and will probably make a mess or blow something up.”

Charlie started laughing. “You’re silly, Danno.”

Danny watches as Charlie leaves the bathroom to keep an eye on Steve. Danny loved his son so much and cherished every minute he got to spend with him. He hated that he didn’t get to see him more often but hoped that would change in the future. For now, he had to finish his shower and get dressed. Goodness only knows what crazy thing will happen today.

************  
Danny and Steve are chasing a suspect through what Danny likes to call ‘the jungle’, when things went horribly wrong.

“Steve! Slow down.”

“No can do, Danno! We have to catch this guy before he sets off that bomb.”

Of course there’s running through the jungle and there a bomb. This is so typical. He really needed that captain job ASAP.

“Steven! Be careful.”

“I’m always careful, Danno!”

“Yeah, that’s funny. Do you even see the guy?”

“I’ve got eyes on him. He’s just up ahead. Wait! Where did he go?”

The guy they were chasing just seemed to disappear. Steve lost visual but kept running towards where he last saw him. Before he could stop, he went flying into a giant hole in the ground. He didn’t even see it because it was covered with tree branches and leaves. Danny watched as Steve disappeared from his sight and ran towards where he last saw him.

“Steve! Steve!”

Danny stopped when he saw two giant holes. He glanced over the side and saw the suspect in one hole and Steve in the other. He noticed that Steve was lying motionless at the bottom of the hole. Fuck! There was no way he was going to be able to get down to Steve let alone get him out of that hole by himself. He reaches for his phone and thankfully he has a signal. He calls Duke to get HPD to send a chopper and medical help. Then, he calls Lou to let him know what was going on. Now, he just had to wait.

“Danny? Danny? Are you there?”

“Steve, thank God! I’m up here. I can’t get down to you but help is coming.”

“Danny, I can’t move. Can’t feel my legs.”

“Don’t try to move. Help will be here soon.”

“My head is killing me. I feel dizzy.” Steve lifts his head up and tries to lift himself up.

“Damnit, Steve! Please stop trying to move.”

Danny hears the helicopter approaching and sees the medics walking towards him. Someone is calling his name. It’s Griffin.

“I’m over here. Hurry up!”

Griffin and three other EMTs appear before him.

“Danny, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine but Steve isn’t doing too good. He fell into this hole while chasing a suspect, who happens to be in the hole over there. I’m guessing these are boar traps that they fell into.”

“Yeah, hunters place them out here to catch wild boars. Ok, we have to get down to Steve. Has he said anything? Is he awake?”

“He’s been in and out of consciousness. He said he couldn’t feel his legs and he was feeling dizzy. Griffin, you have to help him.”

“Danny, we will do everything we can to help Steve. We all have military experience along with emergency medical training so let us do what we do best.” Griffin smiled at Danny and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Griffin returned to his team and then Duke showed up with the rescue team.

Danny watched as Griffin and his fellow EMTs went into action. He was impressed by how quickly they were able to seamlessly work with Duke’s team to get down to Steve. He saw Griffin checking Steve for injuries and then they put a neck brace on him and gently moved him on to a backboard. You could see Steve fighting the pain because of course a big strong SEAL doesn’t show pain. Danny just rolled his eyes thinking how stupid that was. Next thing he knew, Steve was being lifted up in a basket into the helicopter to be air lifting him to the hospital.

The teams climbed out of the hole and Griffin walked over to Danny.

“Hey, Danny. How are you doing?”

“I’m ok. It’s Steve I’m worried about. He said he couldn’t feel his legs.”

“Danny, he took a nasty fall and he may have injured his back. I could see some swelling when I checked him out.”

“Shit! That doesn’t sound good.”

“Danny, don’t go there. Wait for the doctors to look at Steve. Do you need a ride to the hospital?”

“No, my car is back there somewhere. I need to stay here until Lou and the team show up to deal with the idiot suspect.”

“Ok, I’m on call until 6:00 but call or text if you need anything.”

“Thanks, babe and thanks for taking care of Steve.”

“Of course. I’ll talk to you later.”

Griffin heads back with his team hoping that Steve will be ok. He doesn’t want to think about what Danny would do if Steve’s prognosis was bad.

************  
Danny finally makes it to the hospital after wrapping things up with the team. He heads to the nurse’s station to find out about Steve.

“Hi, I’m Detective Danny Williams and I’m looking for a patient who was brought in earlier, Commander Steve McGarrett.”

“Yes, Detective. We’ve been waiting for you. Commander McGarrett’s in room 325. Please wear this visitor badge and use the elevators located down the hall.”

“Thanks. Before I go, can you tell me anything about his condition?”

“Right now he’s resting comfortably. The doctors examined him and then he had an MRI to evaluate the extent of his injuries. I can have his doctor meet you in his room if you’d like.”

“Yes, that would be great. Thanks again.”

Danny heads for the elevator and tries to stay positive. Steve has to be ok and he has to be able to walk again.

************  
Danny entered Steve’s room and saw that he was asleep. It always amazed him how peaceful Steve looked when he was sleeping. He walked over to the side of his bed and sat down in the guest chair and let out a sigh.

“Danno?”

“Hey, Steve. Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. How are you feeling?”

“Not feeling much right now but my head does hurts and my legs are still numb. Doctor said there was swelling around my spine and that might be causing the numbness. He hopes that feeling will come back once the swelling goes down. Has me on some good pain meds right now.”

“Yeah, it sounds like it, buddy. They said the doctor would come in and talk to me at some point. Why don’t you go back to sleep?”

“Thanks, Danno. Sorry I got hurt and worried you. I don’t like when you worry.”

“Don’t worry about it, Steve. Just focus on getting better. I love you.”

“I love you too. You’re my best friend, ya know?”

“Yeah, I know. You’re my best friend too. Now, get some rest before I call the nurse to come in here and give you something stronger to make you sleep.”

“Ok.”

Danny hopes that the doctor can give him some more answers on Steve’s condition. Until then, he had to call the governor to update her on Steve’s condition.

*************  
“Governor, this is Danny Williams. I wanted to give you an update on Commander McGarrett’s condition.”

“Detective Williams. I wish we were speaking under better circumstances. So, how is Commander McGarrett?”

“I haven’t spoken to the doctor yet but Steve was awake and told me there is swelling in his lower back and that’s what’s causing the numbness in his legs. The doctor is hopeful that once the swelling goes down, the feeling in his legs will return. I’m going to wait here to speak to the doctor to hear what he has to say.”

“That’s sounds like a good idea. I certainly hope it’s something that will heal itself and it’s not anything more serious. As always, you will be the interim leader of Five-O in Commander McGarrett’s absence. I know you’ll take care of the team and make sure things keep running properly.”

“Yes, ma’am. I’ve already put the protocol in place to accommodate for Commander McGarrett’s absence. Once I understand how long Steve will be out of commission I will talk to HPD if we find ourselves in need of a temporary team member. You can count on Five-0 to keep the islands safe as always.”

“Thanks, Detective. Please keep me updated on Commander McGarrett’s condition as you know more.”  
Danny hangs up the phone and hopes that he doesn’t have to head up Five-0 for too long. Not that he couldn’t handle the challenge, he just wants Steve back to normal. Steve doesn’t do well sitting on the sidelines and will be a bear until he’s back to his crazy-ass SuperSEAL self.

*************  
“Detective, are you awake?” Danny had fallen asleep in the chair next to Steve and didn’t hear the doctor enter the room.

“Ah…yeah.”

“Hello, Detective. I’m Dr. Kelani and I’m on Commander McGarrett’s case. I heard you wanted to talk to me about his condition.”

“Yes, I’d like to know the extent of injuries. He said he still can’t feel his legs. What does that mean? Will he walk again?”

“Ok, first off, Commander McGarrett suffered a traumatic back injury when he fell into that hole. It appears he landed on something hard on the ground and hit his lower back, which caused major swelling. The MRI shows that he injured his L4 and L5 vertebrae but we I didn’t see any injury to his spinal cord”

“Doctor, if he doesn’t have any injuries to his spinal cord, why can’t he feel his legs?”

“Detective…”

“Please, call me Danny.”

“Ok, Danny. Although the Commander didn’t suffer a spinal cord injury, he did injure two vertebrae and they are putting pressure on the nerves in his back. There is also some major swelling, which is affecting the nerves in his lower back.”

“So, how do we treat it? What can be done to help?”

“Well, the first step is to get the swelling to go down. After that, we can get a better idea on whether or not that is enough to relieve the pressure on the nerves. We can also assess the course of treatment for the impacted vertebrae.”

“So, let’s say the swelling goes down and he gets feeling back in his legs, what next?”

“We treat the next issue, which are the vertebrae. Whatever the case, this isn’t something that will be fixed overnight. Commander McGarrett will in need lower back treatments and extensive physical therapy. Needless to say, it’s going to take time before he will be able to return to work. But one step at a time and first, we wait to see about the swelling.”

“Thank you, doctor. I appreciate the information.”

“Danny, don’t give up hope. Commander McGarrett is strong and from what I hear, he will fight until the bitter end to recover from this injury.”

“Yeah, he won’t stop until he’s 100%. He will fight so be ready…I don’t think you’ve ever experienced anyone like SuperSEAL Steve McGarrett.”

“That’s the attitude he’s going to need to fully recover so I’m glad to know that won’t be a problem.”

“Yeah, there’s not a challenge that Steve McGarrett hasn’t overcome.” Danny looks at Steve sleeping in the hospital bed. “Thanks again, doctor. I’m going to hang out here for a while if that’s ok.”

“No problem. I’ll let the nurses know so they don’t try have you thrown out.”

“Thanks!”

*************  
Danny looks at his phone and sees that it’s after 10:00pm. Lou, Tani, Junior, and Adam stopped by earlier to bring him some food and to check on Steve. He updated them on his condition and that Steve might not be back to work for a while. They talked about how they would handle their open cases and any new ones that came their way. Danny was now the leader of the team and he took the role seriously. He just didn’t want to be in this position because Steve was out of commission. Danny’s phone started to ring. It was Griffin.

“Hey, Griffin.”

“Danny, how are you doing? How’s Steve?”

“Things could definitely be better.”

“What did the doctor say? Is it a lower back injury?

“Yeah, he injured a couple vertebrae and there is some major swelling putting pressure in the nerves causing the numbness in his legs. They didn’t detect any spinal cord injury so that’s a good thing. Now, we wait until the swelling goes down and hopefully the numbness goes away.”

“Shit! That sucks but the doctor was right. Once the swelling goes down the numbness could go away. I’m sure he will be in a lot of pain because of the injured vertebrae and he will need a lot of time to recover. Back injuries are no joke.”

“The doctor mentioned some of that when I spoke to him. Thanks for calling by the way. It’s good to hear your voice after this craptastic day. I wish you were here and holding me.” Danny starts to cry. “Griffin, it kills me to see Steve like this and if he never walks again, I don’t know what he will do.”

“Danny, don’t go borrowing trouble. Wait until the swelling goes down and then see what the doctor says. Steve is strong and I bet he will do everything he can to get past the injury. Sure, it will be difficult and take time but you have to stay positive.”

“I know you’re right but my default is to go right to the worst case scenario. I’ll try to stay positive…you’ll have to help me with that if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all. That’s what you do for the people in your life. You support them when things are good and not so good. Steve will need your support too so you can’t let him see any doubt from you regarding his recovery.”

“Ok, I get it. No being negative. I really wish you were here.”

“Turn around.”

Danny turned around and saw Griffin standing in the doorway. He couldn’t believe that he came down to the hospital to be with him.

“Griffin! How? What? What are you doing here?”

“Well, as soon as I heard your voice it seemed like you needed me, so here I am. I hope I didn’t overstep.”

“Hell no! Now get over here.”

Griffin walked up to Danny and wrapped him up in his arms. Danny put his head on Griffin’s chest and let out a big sigh. He needed this so much. He needed to feel safe and that everything was going to be all right. Griffin ran his hand over Danny’s back and whispered reassuring words into his ear.

“It’s ok, sweetie. I’m here now. You can relax and let me support you.”

“Thanks, Griffin. You don’t know how much I needed this…have I told you how amazing you are? Cause if I haven’t, then I’m a terrible boyfriend.” Danny smiled up at Griffin.

“Thanks, Danny. You’re pretty amazing too. Steve is so lucky to have you as a friend and I’m lucky to have you as my boyfriend.”

Steve started to wake up and he saw Danny and Griffin hugging. He smiled and then started coughing.

“Steve? Are you ok?”

“Mouth’s dry, Danno. Need water.”

“Sure thing.” Danny pours some water into a cup and then hands it to Steve. He raises the cup and drinks all of the water.

“Thanks, Danny. Hey, Griffin! I hear I should thank you for helping me earlier when I got hurt.”

“I’m just glad I was there and could help. Danny’s filled me in our your condition. Sounds like it’s a wait and see situation right now.”

“That’s what they tell me. I’m sure Danny has told you I’m not big on waiting.”

“Yeah, I think he’s hinted at that after he was hurt at that warehouse.”

“Griffin! Don’t be telling Steve what we talk about…he’s too nosey as it is.”

“Ha ha, Danny. Maybe if you told me things then I wouldn’t have to be so nosey.”

“Oh my…has anyone every told you two that you sound like an old married couple?”

Danny and Steve looked at each other and smiled.

“I take it that’s a yes?”

“You would be correct, Mr. Vasco.” Danny looks at Griffin with a mischievous smile.

“Of course…I should have guessed.” Griffin laughs. “Well, I think you’re going to have to be patient with this injury, Steve. Back injuries are nothing to mess around with and they take time to heal.”

“Maybe for normal people that’s true. But I’m not normal.”

“You got that right, babe. I’ve been telling you that for years.”

“You two just can’t stop, can you?” Griffin joked.

“Maybe we should let up on the banter, Steve. I think we need to ease Griffin into it after all.”

“Awww, Danno! That’s no fun.”

“Ok, I think the pain meds are definitely working. You don’t seem to be in much pain right now.”

“Yeah, feeling good right now….but I’m sleepy. I think I’m going back to sleep. Thanks again, Griffin. You’re pretty cool. Probably too cool for Danno.”

“Ok, that’s enough, Steven. Sleep. Now.”

“Yes, sir!”

Danny and Griffin moved away from Steve’s bed so he could get some sleep. The stood in the doorway and Danny was leaning with his back pressed against Griffin. Griffin reached around and hugged Danny tight.

“Thanks again for coming, Griffin. I really needed this.”

“Anytime, Danny. I’m glad I could be here for you.” Griffin takes a deep breath. “So what does Steve’s situation mean for Five-0?”

“Well, since I’m second in command I’m now the interim leader of Five-0 until Steve returns.”

“What about the Captain position with HPD?”

“I’m not sure. I spoke to the governor earlier so she’s aware of the situation. I’m sure we’ll talk about it at some point. I still haven’t been offered the position so until I know more, I do my job.”

“That makes sense. Well, I’m sure you’ll be a great interim leader my handsome Detective.”

“I think you might be biased but thanks for the support.”

“You’re welcome, Danny.”

Danny and Griffin talk for another half hour before Griffin heads home for the night. Danny was glad he surprised him earlier by showing up at the hospital. He really needed the support of his boyfriend and he had a suspicion he would need his continued support in the weeks to come. However, right now he was going to rest in the chair by Steve’s bed. He’d deal with everything else tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

"Danny! Danny! Wake up!”  
  
“Huh? Steve? What’s going on?”  
  
“Danny...look!” Steve points to his foot and wiggles his toes.  
  
“Oh my God! Tell me I’m not seeing things?”  
  
“Nope! Not seeing things, Danno.”  
  
“We have to get the doctor in here to show him.”  
  
“I already called the nurse and they are paging the doctor. He should be here soon.”  
  
“Has the feeling in your legs returned?”  
  
“Not completely. They are still mostly numb but I think it’s a good sign that I can move my toes. At least I hope it’s a good sign.”  
  
“Let’s stay positive, babe. The doctor will be able to tell us more.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I forgot to ask you last night, but did you want me to call Lynn?”  
  
Steve stared at Danny before answering. “No, it’s ok.”  
  
“Steven, what aren’t you telling me?”  
  
“Danny, we ended things a couple of weeks ago. It was a mutual decision.”  
  
“Oh. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
“Things got busy and then I found out about you and Griffin and I didn’t want to dump my stuff on you when you’re starting a new relationship.”  
  
“You’re an idiot you know that?”  
  
“Gee! Thanks, Danny. How supportive.”  
  
“Steve! You should have told me. You don’t need to keep things like that to yourself to protect me. We’re best friends and I’m here for you no matter what...new relationship or not.”  
  
“I know...but you know how I am.”  
  
“Yes, I do you big Neanderthal...but you don’t need to deal with everything by yourself. You’d think you’ve figured that out over the past nine years. You have people who care. You have family.”  
  
“I know, Danny but it’s still hard for me to open up. I’ll try to do better.”  
  
“Well, that’s all we can ask.” Danny laughs. “So, do you want to talk about what happened with you and Lynn?”  
  
“There’s really not much to tell. There just wasn’t a connection. We both agreed that it would be best to move on. She’s a lovely person but I just didn’t feel a spark.” Steve looks at Danny. “You know how it is. It’s what you said about you and Melissa.”  
  
“Yeah, I get it but it still sucks.”  
  
“Agreed.”  
  
“Where is the doctor? He should be here by now!”  
  
“I’m right here, Danny.” The doctor smirks and then turns to Steve. “I hear you were able to wiggle your toes. Can you do it again?” The doctor lifts one of Steve’s feet and examines it and then Steve started to wiggle his toes. “Ok, tell me if you can feel this.” The doctor rubs a small device on the underside of Steve’s foot.  
  
“No, I can’t feel that but I can move my toes so isn’t that a good thing?”  
  
“While that is a good sign it doesn’t mean that you’ll regain feeling or full use of your legs. It’s still too early to make a diagnosis.”  
  
“Doctor, when will you know more?”  
  
“I’d like to do some more tests today but first, I need to do a full examination to assess the swelling.”  
  
“Ok. Do I need to leave?”  
  
“Danny, don’t go. I’m ok if he stays doctor.”  
  
“Ok, Danny please have a seat and I’ll conduct my examination. Steve, I’m going to move you on to your side so I can take a look at your lower back. Let me know if you feel any pain.”  
  
The doctor moves Steve on to his side and Danny can see that Steve is in pain. Of course, the big Navy SEAL won’t say anything. Danny just rolls his eyes at his friend who’s obviously sucking up the pain.   
  
“Well, it looks like some of the swelling has gone down, which is probably why you’re able to move your toes. I’m going order some more tests so I can see if anything has changed. Once we have those results I can determine a treatment plan. Be prepared for a long recovery period that includes physical therapy and maybe surgery. However, until I know more I’ll make sure you are comfortable. Do you have any questions?”  
  
“Do you think I’ll walk again?”  
  
“Steve, I’m not going to know until we run more tests. For now, stay positive and don’t try to get out of bed. I know you’re not someone who likes to sit around and wait but this is one time you need to be patient.”  
  
“Doctor, I’ll make sure he follows your orders and if I’m not here, one of our team will be here.”  
  
“Good to hear. A nurse will be in later to check on you and let you know when you’ll be going down for the tests I’ll be ordering. I’ll check on you later.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Danny smiles as the doctor leaves Steve’s room. “So, how are you doing?” 

“I’m ok, Danny. I know I have to be patient but I hate this so much.” 

“I know you do but don’t get too frustrated. They will be doing more tests and then we will know more. I’m no doctor but being able to move your toes has to be a good sign…and if I know you, which I do thank you very much, you’ll be up and about in no time.” 

“Is that optimism I’m hearing from Danny Williams?” 

“Yes, it is…for once I’m going to be positive and have faith.” 

“Well, maybe something good will come out of this crappy situation.” Steve laughs then switches into Commander McGarrett mode. “You called the governor, correct?” 

“Yes, I spoke to her last night and she’s aware of the situation. As always when you’re out of commission, I’ll be the acting head of Five-0 and will remain in charge until your return.” 

“Danny, I’m sorry you’re in this position. I know you’re interviewing for the Captain job with HPD and I hope this doesn’t screw up your chances.” 

“Steve, I’m not worried about that right now. This is where I need to be so that’s where I will stay. I’m not going to jump ship and leave the team and you high and dry. You know how seriously I take my commitments and how serious I am about what we do. So, I’m not going anywhere and if that screws up my chances at HPD, then it wasn’t meant to be.” 

“Danny, it just sucks that you may miss out on something you wanted because of me.” 

“Stop it Steve! We are not going to argue about this, ok? I will be fine whether I get the job or not. Right now, you and Five-0 are my focus so just accept it.” 

“Ok. So, don’t you need to get to Five-0 this morning?” 

“No, Lou is handling things today so I can be here with you. He will be here later and then will catch us up on our open cases. If we need more help, the governor has authorized me to pull from HPD. Don’t worry. We won’t let things slide…you know how much the team takes pride in what they do and they won’t let Five-0 suffer.” 

“Yeah, we really have a great team, don’t we? Remember all those years ago when we started Five-0? There have been so many changes over the years but no matter what, we’ve always been ohana. I’m so proud of what you and I started.” 

“Yeah, me too. However, you keep forgetting that you started it and kidnapped me and made me your partner.” 

“Yeah yeah…you’re never going to let that go are you?” 

“Nope, just like you won’t stop calling me Danno. We’re stuck with each other and that’s just fine with me.” 

“Yeah, best friends…brothers.” 

“Yeah, I miss Matt but having you as a brother has definitely been something I never expected.” 

“Same here. Um…ok, enough with the emotional journey into the past.” Steve smiles. “So, I seem to recall Griffin was here last night?” 

“Yep, he surprised me and then you were all loopy on drugs and I guess you thought you were a comedian or something.” 

“Oh? What did I do?” 

“Well, you thanked Griffin for helping you yesterday and then told him he was cool…oh, the best part was when you said he was too cool for me. So funny, you idiot.” 

“Ha…that does sound funny. He is a cool guy, Danny. I really hope you’re happy. When you started talking to Rachel again I dreaded the day you might come to me and say you were getting back together. That would have been a terrible mistake.” 

“Yeah, looking back on that time I just shudder…what the hell was I thinking? I mean, we didn’t work out for a reason and most of those reasons still exist. Could you image if we had gotten back together? Things would have ended like they always do and then Grace and Charlie would have to deal with the fallout. Thank God I didn’t make that mistake again.” 

“Agreed. From what you’ve told me about Griffin and what I’ve seen, he’s a good guy and a much better choice than Rachel.” 

“Babe, on this topic I will completely agree with you.” Danny pauses. “Ok, I think I’m going to head to the cafeteria and grab some food and coffee. Promise me you won’t do anything stupid while I’m away.”

“I promise. It’s not like I can do much anyway.”

“Maybe not for most people but you seem to always have a way of getting in trouble in the most normal of situations.” Danny laughs.

“Ok, ok…just go before I do do something stupid.”

Steve watches Danny leave his room and he takes a deep breath. He’s been doing his best to put on a brave face but for the first time in his life, he’s worried. He tries to imagine what it would be like to never walk again and before he realizes it, tears are rolling down his face. 

_Damnit, Steve. Pull it together. You’ve been in worse situations…you can beat this. You’ll be fine no matter what happens._

Steve hears someone clear their throat and looks up to see Griffin, who was dressed in his EMT uniform. 

“Hey, Steve. Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude I was just looking for Danny.” 

“Griffin, come in….you’re not intruding. Danny ran down to the cafeteria for some food. I’m sure he’s still down there if you want to go meet him.” 

“No, that’s ok. I was here dropping off a patient and just wanted to say hi before heading back out.” 

“Oh, ok. I will tell him you stopped by. I’m sure he will be sad he missed you.” 

“Yeah, I would have like to see him but it’s all good. I have a few minutes if you don’t mind, may I sit with you?” 

“Sure. I’m not the best company right now but feel free to sit.” 

“Thanks. So, how are you doing? Any news?” 

“Well, I was able to wiggle my toes this morning. The doctor told me not to get too excited and he still needed to run some tests.” 

“That makes sense…always best to see what’s going on before making a full diagnosis. I’m sure the doctor is being thorough and making sure they come up with a plan.” 

“Yes, he more or less indicated that to Danny and me.” 

Griffin smiles at Steve and then Danny enters the room. 

“Griffin! What are you doing here? Aren’t you on call today?” 

“Yeah, but I had a few minutes after dropping off a patient in the ER and I thought I’d say hello.” 

“Well, I’m glad you came by…it’s great to see you.” Danny walks over to Griffin and gives him a hug. He hesitates on kissing him in front of Steve. Griffin could feel the tension in Danny’s back but didn’t comment. 

“Steve updated me on the latest. Sounds like he will be having some tests today?” 

“Yeah, that’s what the doc said earlier. He also told Super SEAL here not to push things and rest…his back needs to heal and doing too much too soon could be detrimental.” 

“Danno, I already told you I’m going to listen to the doctor. I’m not going to risk my recovery.” 

“You know I hear what you are saying Steven, but I don’t completely buy it.” 

“OK, I think that’s my queue to leave and let you two do your old married couple routine.” 

“I’m sorry, Griffin. Don’t go because of us.” 

“It’s ok, Danny I really need to get going. I’ll call you later.” Griffin pulls Danny close and gives him a kiss. 

“Um, ok. Bye.” 

Griffin leaves Steve’s room and Danny take a few minutes before he turns around. 

“Danny? Are you ok?” 

“Um, yeah. I’m good.” 

“Ok, I know when you’re lying so just tell me what’s going on.” 

“It’s stupid…just forget it.”

“No, I won’t forget it. Aren’t you the one that always tells me to use my words…so, spill!” 

Danny takes a deep breath. “Ok, I was surprised that Griffin kissed me in front of you and was worried how you would take it…that is why I didn’t kiss him when he first got here. I know my dating guys is new for you and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

“Danny…come here and sit down.” Steve pats the bed next to him. “Yes, you dating guys is new for me but you can’t hold back because of me. If you were dating a woman you wouldn’t think twice about holding her or kissing her in front of me so don’t do that with Griffin. Just please be yourself…I don’t want you to change who you are or hide things anymore. Understand?” 

“Yeah, I understand. I’ll do my best.”

“Good. I need things to be as normal as possible or I’ll go crazy.”

“Ok, I get. Oh, when I was eating breakfast I got a call from Grace and Charlie. They are really worried about you and want to see you. Would you be up for a couple visitors later?” 

“Yes! I would love to see the kids. That would definitely make me feel better.”

“Good! I’ll let Grace know to bring Charlie by this afternoon. They told me they wouldn’t believe you were ok until they saw it for themselves. They were really quite insistent.”

“Well, it certainly sounds like they got that from you.”

“I think you might be right.”

Steve and Danny are pulled from their conversation when an orderly entered the room.

“Mr. McGarrett? I’m here to take you down for an MRI.”

“Steve, I’ll be in the lounge working on some case files but I’ll ask the nurse to come and get me when you return.”

“Ok, sounds good. See you soon.”

*************

Steve completed his tests earlier in the day and was now resting in his room. Danny was sitting in the guest chair working on his laptop and muttering to himself about their latest case and idiot criminals. Steve was listening and laughing on the inside at his partner’s colorful vocabulary used to describe said idiot criminals.

“Hey, Danno? When are the kids coming to visit?”

“They should be here any minute. Rachel wasn’t too happy about Charlie coming to the hospital but she finally gave in to Charlie’s begging.” 

“What’s her problem with Charlie coming to visit me?” 

“She’s worried that if he comes here he will catch something. Ever since his bone marrow transplant she’s always freaking out about him and illnesses…it doesn’t matter that he’s gotten a clean bill of health at every checkup in the past few years. I just think she tries to keep him away from me and by extension, you. Bitterness is not pretty that’s for sure.” 

“Rachel needs to just get over it already. You are not going back to her and trying to keep Charlie from you is just petty.” 

“Yep. I’m just thankful that Grace is 18 now and she doesn’t need her mother’s permission to see me or anyone. I’m sure that just makes Rachel try to limit Charlie’s time with me even more. Too bad for her I have joint custody and the judge was none too pleased with her keeping him from me for three years.” 

“I wish the judge would have given you primary custody but I know you didn’t want to hurt Rachel the same way she hurt you. You are the better parent in my book. A parent should never use their child like Rachel did…it’s disgusting.” 

“Thanks, Steve. I don’t know if I’m better but I would never use my kids like that…ever.” 

“Did I just hear you mention us, Danno?” 

“Grace! Charlie! Come on in. Your Uncle Steve has been asking about you.” 

Grace and Charlie hesitantly walk towards Steve’s bed not sure if they should hug him. 

“Come here mini D! Give me a hug.”

“Is it ok, Uncle Steve? I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“It’s ok, Charlie. Just don’t jump on Uncle Steve.” 

Charlie climbs on the bed and gives Steve a big hug, which brings the biggest goofiest smile to his face.

“Gracie? Don’t I get a hug?” 

“Oh, yeah of course.” Grace moves over to the bed an hugs Steve. 

“Danno, don’t you want to hug Uncle Steve too?” 

“Why yes, Charlie I do.” Danny moves over and joins the group hug. Steve can’t believe how lucky he is to have them as part of his family and is grateful they are here. The hug lasts for a couple more minutes and then Grace and Danny get off Steve’s bed. Charlie just snuggles up next to Steve and smiles up at the man he sees as a hero along with his father. 

“Are you in any pain, Uncle Steve?” 

“It’s not too bad, Grace. They have me on some good pain medication.”

“Your uncle had some tests today to see how things are healing. We should know more tomorrow.”

“That’s good. I’m sure you’ll be up and back doing stupid things soon enough.”

“Grace, you sound just like your father.”

“Of course I do…I’ve had to hear about all your crazy antics since I was eight years old. Sometimes I’m not sure if I believe half the things Danno tells me.” Grace laughs. 

“Hey now! Everything I tell you is the truth. I might water it down a bit so it isn’t so scary but this idiot is always getting us into trouble.”

“Danno! Stop being mean to Uncle Steve when he’s hurt. That’s not nice.” Charlie reprimanded his father. 

“Ok, ok. I’m sorry.” 

“Thanks, Charlie!” 

“You bet, Uncle Steve. Danno shouldn’t upset you when you’re in hospital.”

Danny’s phone starts to ring and he sees that it’s Griffin. He excuses himself from the room to take the call.

“Uncle Steve? What’s up with Danno? He’s been acting strange lately.”

“Strange how?”

“Well, he’s been happier than I’ve seen him in a long time. He was like this with Melissa but that didn’t work out. Is he seeing someone new?” 

“Grace, you should ask your father about that.” 

“I knew it! You know something…you need to tell me. Does Danno have a girlfriend?” 

“Like I said, you should ask your father.”

“She should ask me about what? Grace, do you have something to ask me?”

“Ah, no. Nothing.”

“Grace, it’s obviously something if you asked Uncle Steve. So what do you want to know?

“Um…ah…well, are you seeing someone? Do you have a girlfriend?”

Danny was caught off guard by Grace’s question and wasn’t ready to have this conversation…especially here in the hospital.

“Grace, I think we should talk about this later.”

“Dad! Why won’t you tell me? What’s the big deal? If you have a girlfriend just tell me…it’s not like you haven’t dated before.”

“Maybe you should let your father talk to you alone, Grace.”

“Uncle Steve! Why won’t he tell me? 

“Ok, Grace I’m going to tell you but please come with me to the lounge. Charlie, you stay here and keep an eye on your crazy uncle. Make sure he doesn’t bother the nurses.”

“Ok, Danno! I’ll make sure he’s a good boy.”

“Thanks, buddy!”

*************

Grace and Danny take a seat on one of the small couches in the lounge. Danny isn’t sure where to begin but he knows he needs to be honest with his daughter.

“Grace, yes I am seeing someone but it’s not exactly what you think.” 

“Danno, I’m confused.”

“Let me start over. I’m seeing someone and his name is Griffin.”

“Griffin? Huh? What are you telling me? You’re dating a guy?" 

“Yes, Griffin is a man and we are dating. I know this must be a surprise to you and I’ll answer any questions you might have…within reason of course.”

“I’m really not all that surprised, Dad. I’m more surprised that you didn’t say you were dating Uncle Steve.” 

“Uncle Steve? Why would you think that?” 

“C’mon Dad! Everyone says you act like an old married couple and you’re always up in each other’s business. I guess if I thought you were dating a man it would have been Uncle Steve.”

“Huh…I guess that makes sense. While I do love your Uncle Steve, we are not dating or anything like that. He’s my best friend. Plus, even if Uncle Steve liked me in more of a romantic way and we were dating, we’d just end up killing each other.” Danny is surprised he’s even having this conversation with his daughter. Sure, he’s thought about Steve in a romantic way over the years but there’s never been any indication that he would even be interested. Why was he even thinking about this…he had Griffin now. 

“Well, I don’t know about that, Dad. They do say opposites attract.” Grace gives Danny a mischievous smile. “Now that you’re dating again, Uncle Steve will still be in our lives, right? He’s not going to disappear now that you have someone else?” 

“Grace, your Uncle Steve isn’t going anywhere. He’s family and that’s not going to change. In fact, he’s met Griffin and he’s cool with everything.”

“Ok, that’s good. So, when do we get to meet Griffin? Cool name by the way.”

“I’m not sure, Grace. Everything is kind of up in the air with Uncle Steve’s injury. We don’t know how long it’s going to take for him to recover. Until then, I’m the head of Five-0 while he’s out on leave so life is going to get a bit crazy. I’ll still make time for you and Charlie but working in time for Griffin might be a challenge.” 

“Danno! You better not screw things up with this guy! I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time so you better make it work. I know, you can invite Griffin over this week when you have Charlie overnight. We can all meet him then.” 

“Are you sure, Grace? I don’t want intrude on family time.” 

“Dad! Don’t be silly. It sounds like you really like Griffin and he should come over. Charlie and I have to check him out and make sure he’s good enough for our Danno.” 

“Oh, I see how it is. Don’t be too hard on him, ok?” 

“We won’t but he has to pass our test and we have high standards.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you do.” Danny smiles at Grace. “Ok, I’ll ask him tonight.” 

“Good! So…what’s he like? Tell me everything!” 

“Grace…”

“Danno, you will tell me about Griffin or I’ll tell Mom about him before you have a chance to tell her yourself. Have fun with that!”

“OK ok…wow! You’re not playing around are you?” 

“Nope.” 

“Well, he’s as tall as Uncle Steve, he has brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes. He was in the Coast Guard and is now an EMT. He’s the sweetest and kindest man and he treats me well. I can’t believe I got so lucky.” 

“Wow! He sounds really cool. So, another guy in your life with military background. You really attract them don’t ya?” Grace laughs. 

“Ha ha…very funny…at least he’s not crazy like your Uncle Steve.”

“Uh huh….I think you secretly like Uncle Steve’s craziness. It makes you feel alive.”

“Yeah, that’s it…I love having my life flash in front of me at least once a day. Oh yeah…bring it on.” Danny rolls his eyes. 

“Whatever, Dad. I know you better than you think.”

“Ok, young lady. Enough of the inquisition. Let’s get back to Uncle Steve’s room.”

“Yes, Dad. You better invite Griffin over for dinner this week or I will ask Uncle Steve for his contact information and invite him myself.” 

“Ok ok….I’ll invite him. You know that means I’ll have to tell your mother about him? 

“Yes, you better tell her before we meet him otherwise she will not be happy.” 

“I know. I’m not looking forward to that conversation.” 

“Good luck!”

“Ha, thanks! We really should get back to the room…who knows what those two children have been up to in our absence.” Danny and Grace laugh and then head back to Steve’s room.


	11. Things Get Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be completely transparent....I've updated the rating to Explicit because of a short scene in this chapter.

It’s been a week since Steve’s accident and he was finally getting out of the hospital. The swelling in his back went down and the feeling in both his legs had returned. However, he still needed extensive physical therapy to regain full use of his legs. Steve still had issues with his L4 and L5 discs, which would require attention. The physical therapy would help but there was still the possibility he might need surgery. For now, the doctor gave him a steroid injection in his back to help reduce the pressure.  
  
“Are you ready to get out of here?”  
  
“You know I am, Danny. I can’t stand being in the hospital.”  
  
“Oh, I know...everyone knows!”  
  
“Commander, let’s get you up and into the wheelchair.”  
  
“Yeah yeah...you know I can walk myself, right?”  
  
“Steven, you will sit your ass down and let this nice young man take you to the car. You can’t walk more than a few feet at this point. There’s no need to prove you’re the big strong SEAL who doesn’t need help. Understand?”  
  
“Yes, Danno.”  
  
“Yes, Danno is right! Now, let’s get to the car.”  
  
Danny and the orderly get Steve into the Camaro for his journey home. Danny would be staying at Steve’s house while he recovered. Junior moved out and would be staying with Adam so Steve could have the room on the main floor, making it easier for him to get around without having to navigate the stairs. Danny decided to stay in Steve’s room and Charlie and Grace would take the other two rooms when they were visiting.  
  
“How are you doing?”  
  
“I’m ok, Danny. Thanks for taking things easy and avoiding the bumps in the road.”  
  
“You bet! I know it’s not comfortable for you in the car but we’ll be home in a few and then we can get set you up in bed or wherever you’d like.”  
  
Steve smiles when Danny said that they’d be home. He didn’t know why hearing him say that but it made him happy. “Thanks, Danno. I’d really like to get in the water for a bit. I’m not going to try swimming so don’t freak out…but the ocean water always makes me feel better.”  
  
“Sounds good. Maybe I’ll join you to make sure you’re ok.”  
  
“You’re going into the water willingly? Wow! Now I’m feeling extra special. First, you decide to stay at my place and now you’re getting into the ocean with me. I gotta say, I’m impressed.”  
  
“Yeah yeah. Someone has to do it otherwise your crazy ass would try to rush your recovery and make things worse.”  
  
“Danny, I wouldn’t do that.”  
  
“Uh Huh. Right. Anyway, like I’ve said before, I’ve got your back and if that includes staying with you, then so be it.”  
  
Steve reaches over and places his hand in Danny’s and gives it a light squeeze. He wanted Danny to know how grateful he was that he was helping him through this situation. Danny feels Steve’s hand and looks at him with a big smile.  
  
“Sorry Griffin had to go back to Seattle the other day. I know you were planning on introducing him to Grace and Charlie this week.”  
  
“Thanks. I’m disappointed but he needed to be there for his family. His father’s heart attack was quite the shock to the family. Thankfully, he’s ok but his mom really needed him since his older brother was on a mission and his younger brother, who lives in Chicago, couldn’t get away from the hospital for more than a couple days. There was no way Griffin wasn’t going to be there.”  
  
“He really is a great guy. I think he’s good for you, Danny.” Steve didn’t look at Danny when he said that afraid his eyes would betray his true feelings.  
  
“Thanks, Steve. Ok, we’re home. Let’s get you inside and then I’ll unload my stuff from the car. Then, we’ll go down to the water.”  
  
Danny helped Steve to the guest bedroom and he sat down on the bed.  
  
“Ok, I’m going to get my stuff from the car. I’ll come help you when I get back inside. Try not to get into any trouble while I’m not here.”  
  
“Ha ha.”  
  
Steve laid back on the bed and could feel his back spasm. He hated feeling helpless and having to rely on others. Ever since his father sent him away he had to take care of himself and that was fine by him. Now, he had no choice and it was going to take time to get used to. At least he had Danny and the kids so it wouldn’t be that bad.  
  
“Steve? Are you ok?”  
  
“Yeah, my back started to spasm so I decided to lay down flat. It feels better now.”  
  
“Did you want a couple ibuprofen?”  
  
“Yeah, that would be good.”  
  
Danny gets Steve a glass of water and a couple of ibuprofen pills. “Here you go. Take these and then we can get you ready to get into the water for a bit.”  
  
Steve took the pills and then handed the glass to Danny. When Danny got back in the room he helped Steve sit up on the bed.  
  
“Ok, let’s get you into your boardies. Take your shirt off.” Steve took his shirt off and Danny took a second to admire the view. He’d seen Steve shirtless plenty of times but this time seemed different. Steve noticed Danny looking at him and Danny turned away.  
  
“Here are your boardies. Do you need help?”  
  
“Yeah, can you help me up and then I can lean on you while I get out of my cargos?”  
  
“Sure. Here, take my hands and then lean towards me. That’s it, I’ve got you.”  
  
Steve was standing up and leaning on Danny, who was solid muscle. Steve knew Danny worked out and could tell he was all compact muscle. He unbuckled his belt and the button on his cargos. Then, he unzipped and lowered them to the floor. Danny caught a glimpse of Steve’s naked lower half as he maneuvered out of his cargos. Steve felt his back spasm and let out a groan.  
  
“What happened? Are you ok?”  
  
“Just another spasm when I tried to lift my foot to get out of my pants.”  
  
“Ok, let me help. Put your hands on the dresser and I’ll bend down to get your pants off. Now, lift your foot up just an inch and I’ll slide your pants under your foot. We’ll start with your right foot and then your left.”  
  
Danny bends down and tells Steve to lift his right foot. With his foot lifted, Danny was able to slide Steve’s cargos and boxer briefs under his foot. Then, they repeat the process for the other foot. Danny stands back up and tells Steve to sit back down on the bed.  
  
“Ok, sit there while I get your boardies.”  
  
“I’m not going anywhere, Danno.”  
  
Danny grabs Steve’s boardies and turns back to see Steve sitting naked on the bed. Why did he keep looking at Steve? He had to focus.    
  
“I’m going to slide these around your feet and then slide them up a bit. Then, we’ll get you on your feet so I can slide them up.”  
  
Steve hated that he had to have Danny help him get dressed but if it had to be anyone, he was happy it was Danny.  
  
“Well, it looks like you can manage the rest of the way.” Danny stood up and turned his back to Steve giving him some privacy to finish getting dressed.  
  
“Thanks, Danny. I know I don’t do well having people help me but I appreciate that you’re here.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Can you manage getting out to the lanai while I change?”  
  
“Yeah, I’ll wait for you outside.”  
  
Danny nodded his head and then ran upstairs to change. He couldn’t get the picture of Steve’s naked body out his mind. Sure, he only glanced for a second but damn. Of course, Steve was perfect everywhere. He shook his head trying to clear away the image. Why was he having these images in his head and not to mention the feelings? He had Griffin. “Stop It Williams. Steve’s your friend. “He said out loud while he changed into his shorts. What was going on?  
  
“Hey, Steve! You ready?”  
  
Steve turned around and saw Danny standing there in his shorts and no shirt. Damn! Danny’s really been hitting the gym. His body looked amazing. Abs, pecs, and arms all well-defined and covered with a nice layer of blonde hair. He’s seen Danny with his shirt off before but this was different. Now, he wanted to not only look but also touch.  
  
“Hello? Steve? Where did you go?”  
  
“Um, oh, sorry. I had another spasm and didn’t hear you.” He lied...of course he lied. He wasn’t going to tell Danny that he was thinking about his body and how much he wanted to touch it.  
  
“Are you ok? We don’t have to go in the water if you’re in pain.”  
  
“No, I’m ok. I’m looking forward to the water and it’s healing properties.” Steve saw the look on Danny’s face telling him his friend didn’t believe him. “I know you don’t believe me but there’s been research and studies showing the benefits of spending time in the ocean.”  
  
“Yeah yeah...then let’s get you in that magic ocean water already.”  
  
Danny and Steve made their way down to the water. The ocean was calm today and it felt warm. Both men waded out until the water was chest high. Of course that was a lot sooner for Danny since he was shorter than Steve.  
  
“Steve, don’t go too far out. If something happens I need to be able to get to you quickly.”  
  
“Ok, Danny. Why don’t you swim out to me?”

Danny reluctantly swam out to where Steve was already floating. He made sure to get close to Steve just in case he needed him. Once he was near Steve, he leaned back and started to float. 

“Isn’t this amazing, Danno? Don’t you feel calm and relaxed?” 

“Surprisingly, yes I feel much more relaxed. Of course I’m usually calm and relaxed when I’m not in a car chase or being shot at, Steven.” 

“Danny, you really have a skewed perception of reality. It’s not like you are in car chases or shoot outs on a daily basis. To hear you talk you’d think you worked in a war zone.” 

“Being your partner certainly makes me feel that way.” 

“Is that why you spoke to the governor about the captain position at HPD? To get away from me?” 

“Steve, we’ve already talked about this. I didn’t talk to the governor because I wanted to get away from you. If that were the case, I wouldn’t be here now. Anyway, I thought we were supposed to be relaxing.” 

“Yes, we are…so, be quiet.” 

Danny and Steve floated in the water for what felt like hours but was probably more like 45 minutes. Steve stretched his arm out and reached for Danny’s hand and took it into his. Danny looked over and smiled. 

“Danny?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I think I’m ready to go in now. I’m getting tired and need to rest.” 

“Ok, let’s head back in slowly. Don’t overdo it and strain your back.” 

Danny and Steve slowly made their way towards the shore. Once they were in shallow enough water, Danny stood up and then helped Steve get to his feet. Steve put his arm over Danny’s shoulder and they walked to the lanai to dry off. 

“Thanks for going in the water with me. It really felt good.” 

“I’ll never admit this but it did feel nice. Maybe there is some magic in the ocean after all. Who knew?” 

“Plenty of people knew, Danno.” 

“Yeah yeah…how about we get inside, rinse off in the shower, change, and then you can rest before dinner.” 

“That sounds great.” 

Danny helps Steve get into the shower in the guest bathroom. Seeing Steve naked was probably going to be happening while Steve recovered so he decided to just treat it as normal. Of course, Steve McGarrett had to be so damn sexy making it that much harder for Danny to remain removed and not notice. After rinsing off, Danny gave Steve a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt to change into and then he settles down on the bed. 

“I’m going to run upstairs to rinse off and change. Can I get you anything before I go?” 

“Can you grab me a bottle of water from the fridge before you go? Sea water takes it out of me.”

“Sure, babe. I’ll be right back.” 

Steve watched Danny leave the room and couldn’t shake the feeling of desire he was having for his best friend. Where was this coming from and was it even real? Maybe he was just jealous that Danny had someone in his life and he’d be spending less time with him and that was causing these feelings. He was so confused and needed to figure things out.

“Here you go. I’ll be right back.”

Danny ran upstairs and jumped in the shower to rinse the sand and salt off his body. It felt strange to use Steve’s shower and not the guest shower like he’s done before when he’s stayed over. The shower had the soap and shampoo products that Steve used and since he forgot to grab his before jumping in, he decided to use what was available. He stood under the shower and the water flowed over his body removing the sand and salt. The hot water felt nice against his muscles. He reached for the soap and started to lather up his chest. The smell of the soap reminded him of Steve and then something unexpected happened. Danny was becoming aroused at the smell of Steve’s soap. He continued to lather his chest and then down his body. He was thinking about Steve naked and then ran his hands over his whole body, feeling the tight muscles of his hairy chest, and then moved to lather his legs and muscular ass.

Danny’s dick was rock hard and he kept pumping it thinking about Steve. He had to fight to control his groans and noises. He didn’t want Steve to hear what he was doing. He kept pumping his dick over and over until he finally went over the edge fighting back a moan of release as he shot his hot come all over the wall of the shower. He was shaking from the release and let the water run down his body and the last bit of his come shot from his cock. Danny rinsed off and then got out of the shower to dry himself off before throwing on some clothes. 

Danny couldn’t believe what just happened and tried to push it out of his mind. He was just chalking it up to the fact that Griffin was out of town and he was horny. That had to be it…right? There was no way he was starting to have feelings for his best friend. Not now…he had Griffin now. How is this his life? 

“Danny? Are you coming back down?.” 

“I’ll be right down.” Danny finished drying off and threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and then headed downstairs.

“Hey, Steve. Did you need something?”

“Can you grab me another bottle of water? I finished this one already.”

“Sure, I’ll be right back." 

Danny ran to the kitchen and grabbed another bottle of water for Steve. He really had to get his mind off Steve and what happened in the shower. 

“Here you go. You’d better slow down with all the water otherwise you’ll be running to the bathroom every five minutes.” 

“Thanks…yeah, I think I’ll hold off for a bit…at least until we eat dinner.” 

“That’s probably for the best. So, why don’t you get some rest. I’ll be out in the living room.” 

“Danny, would you mind staying for a bit?” 

“Is everything ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m just feeling a bit…I don’t know…just off.” 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll feel like that until you’re back on your feet and back at work. I know I’ll be happy when I don’t have to meet with the governor to review budget numbers.” 

“Yeah, I’m kinda looking forward to going to those meetings again. So, will you stay?” 

“Of course, I’ll stay. What are friends for?” 

“Thanks, Danny. I really appreciate everything you’ve been doing for me. I know this has really sidetracked your possible promotion and your relationship with Griffin.” 

“Steve, we’ve already talked about this. If the promotion is meant to be, it will happen. The governor knows the situation and she and I have already spoken. As far as Griffin is concerned, right now that’s a non-issue since he’s not even here. So, don’t worry so much. You’re starting to sound like me.” 

“Sorry, Danno. You know I hate having to rely on people especially if they have to give up something or it interferes with their lives.” 

“I know you big goof but don’t worry about it. I’m here to help you as much as I can and when I’m at work, Nahele will come by to make sure you’re not getting into trouble.” 

“Ok, just wanted to make sure I wasn’t causing you any problems.” 

“Steven, I appreciate the concern but it’s all good. Now, shouldn’t you be getting some rest?” 

“Yeah. So, will you lay in bed with me?” 

Danny hesitated before answering. How was he going to lay next to Steve without him figuring something out? It’s not like they haven’t laid in the same bed or on the same sofa before but this time it was different. “Ah, sure. Scoot over.” 

Steve moved over and made room in the bed. Danny laid next to Steve, who at some point while Danny was showering, took off his shirt. Great! Now, he had to lay next to a shirtless Steve. Danny was laying on his side with his back to Steve. Before he could think, Steve moved against him and put his arm around his body. Damn! It felt so nice to have someone hold him and having it be Steve was that much nicer. 

“Hey, Danny?” 

“Yes, Steve?” 

“This is nice, isn’t it? Just you and me laying here…it feels right.”

Damnit…it did feel right. What the fuck was he going to do now? He needed to say something but was too scared to reply. Of course, that didn’t last. “Yeah, it does feel right. Now, get some rest.” 

“Ok. I love you, Danno.” 

“Danno loves you, Steve.” …and there it was. This wasn’t their normal ‘I love you’ exchange. This had meaning behind it…now what was he going to do? His relationship with Griffin was just starting to get serious but this thing with Steve, that was something different. Danny let out a deep breath. Things were about to get a lot more complicated. 


	12. Making the Right Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter. Work and life got in the way. :)

Danny woke up to the sound of his phone ringing and saw that it was Griffin calling.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hey, Danny. Why are you whispering?”  
  
“Steve’s sleeping and I don’t want to wake him. Hold on a second.” Danny slowly lifted Steve’s arm, slid off the bed, and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. “Ok, I can talk now.”  
  
“How’s Steve doing? Did you get him home ok?”  
  
“Yeah, I got the big goof home safe and sound. Of course, he wanted to go in the water so he spent about an hour just floating. It seems to have done some good. How are you? How’s your father?”  
  
“I’m not doing good. Dad’s taken a turn for the worse.”  
  
“Shit! I thought he was doing better. Did something happen?”  
  
“Yeah, we thought he was getting better but he had another heart attack and now he’s in a coma. The doctors said it didn’t look good. My mom’s a wreck and my brothers are on their way to be with us.”  
  
“I’m so sorry, Griffin. I wish I could be there for you.”  
  
“I know but you need to stay there and take care of Steve. I get it. He’s your family and you need to be there for him just like I’m here for my family.”  
  
“Yeah. If things were different I’d be on the next flight out there.”  
  
“Thanks, Danny. It means a lot that you care. I know we’ve only been seeing each other for a short time but your concern is appreciated.”  
  
“Thanks. I just wish I could do more.”  
  
“Just hearing your voice is helping. I miss you.”  
  
“I miss you too.”  
  
“Well, I just wanted to give you a call to update you on my Dad’s condition but should get back to my Mom now. I don’t want her to be alone for too long.”  
  
“Ok. Thanks for updating me. I’ll keep positive thoughts for your Dad. Hang in there.”  
  
“Thanks. I’ll talk to you soon. I love you.”  
  
Griffin ended the call before Danny could respond fearing he wouldn’t hear the same declaration from Danny.  
  
Danny put down his phone and felt like an ass. Griffin said he loved him and here he was having feelings for Steve. We’re these feelings even real or was he just lonely or scared of his feelings for Griffin?  
  
Steve might be a crazy person but he really was a safe choice. They had history and had each other’s backs. He knew Steve would always be there no matter what. Having a relationship with Griffin was risky. What if it didn’t work out? He didn’t know if he could deal with another failed relationship. Was Steve a fall back? Damnit! He was so confused but in that moment he knew what he had to do. He was going to take the risk and see where things could go with Griffin.  
  
Danny picked up his phone and sent a text to Griffin.  
  
D: I love you too.  
  
G: 😀  
  
Danny felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He picked up his phone and made a call.  
  
“Hey, Lou. Can you and the team stop by Steve’s after work?”  
  
“Sure, Danny. What’s up?”  
  
“Well, I need to head out of town unexpectedly and want to make arrangements for Steve while I’m gone.”  
  
“Ok, something wrong with your family?”  
  
“Not exactly. I’ll explain in more detail when you’re all here.”  
  
“Ok, we’ll stop and grab food on our way. See you later.”  
  
“Thanks, Lou.”  
  
“Danny? Did I hear that you’re leaving?”  
  
“Yeah, Griffin’s dad took a turn for the worse and I want to be there for him. I hope you understand.”  
  
“Oh no! That’s terrible. Of course, you should go.”  
  
“I’ve invited the team over later to explain things. I have to tell them about Griffin. Plus, we need to coordinate who’s going to help you out while I’m gone.”  
  
“I’ll be fine, Danny. Just go be there for Griffin.”  
  
“Thanks, Steve…and I know you’ll be fine, because I’m going to see to it that you have help.”  
  
“Ok, ok…I know there’s no use in arguing with you.”  
  
“Damn straight. Now, I’ve got to look into flights.”  
  
“Ok, I’m going to lay back down for a bit. Wake me when the team shows up.”  
  
“Will do. If you need anything, let me know.”  
  
Steve headed back to his room and Danny opened up his laptop and started looking for flights. He found a red eye to Seattle that left at 11:00 pm that evening. He booked his tickets and then picked up his phone to call the governor. He informed her that he needed to leave unexpectedly for a personal emergency, explaining his relationship with Griffin and she was very understanding. He would miss work from Friday through Monday and Lou would take lead during his absence. They would arrange for a couple of HPD’s top officers to help out if needed. With that settled, he needed to call Rachel, which he was not looking forward to at all.  
  
“Hello, Daniel.”  
  
“Hi, Rachel. I wanted to let you know that I’m leaving town for a few days. I know it’s my weekend with the kids but I’m hoping we can swap.”  
  
“I’m not normally inclined to change weekends at the last minute but I happen to be free so this arrangement is acceptable. I’m assuming this is something that can’t wait?”  
  
“Thank you, Rachel. Yeah, I need to take care of something but I’ll explain everything when I get back. Oh, Steve just got home from the hospital today and I’m sure he’d love to see the kids. Feel free to bring them over if you’d like.”  
  
“That sounds fine. I’ll call the commander and make arrangements. Have a safe trip, Daniel.”  
  
“Thanks, Rachel.”  
  
Ok, that was a lot less painful than he was anticipating. Danny was thankful that Rachel did give him a hard time about switching weekends. Ok, two calls down and now all that was left was to tell the team.  
  
************  
  
Lou and the team showed up around 7:00 with pizza, wings, and a large salad. The team all grabbed some food and then settled around the table.  
  
“Ok, you’re all probably wondering why I asked you here tonight.”  
  
“Yeah, Danny. What’s up? You said you had to leave town?”  
  
“Yes, Lou. Like I said earlier, I have to leave town unexpectedly and I wanted to share the reason but didn’t want to do it over the phone.”  
  
“Oh no! That can’t be good.”  
  
“Hold on, Tani. Let Danny speak.”  
  
“Thanks, Steve.”  
  
“So the reason why I’m leaving town for a few days is because the person I’m seeing’s father had a heart attack and he’s in now in a coma.”  
  
“Oh no. That’s terrible. When did you start seeing someone, Danny?” Adam inquired.  
  
“It’s been a little over a month or so. Right, Steve?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Wait, Steve knew?”  
  
“Yes, Tani. Steve knew. That’s not the point. Anyway the person I’m seeing is a man and his name is Griffin.”  
  
“Wait? What? You date guys now?” Lou was shocked.  
  
“Yes, Lou. I’ve always liked both men and women but I’ve only ever dated woman, that is, until now.”

“Wow! I didn’t see that one coming but it’s cool with me, brother.” 

“Thanks, Lou. I hope this isn’t a problem for anyone.”

“You know it’s not issue for me.” Adam spoke up. 

“Yeah, no problem for me, Danny. I think you should be with whoever you feel is right for you. Gender shouldn’t matter.” Junior said with a smile.  
  
“I’m with Junior. I think it’s great, Danny…but hold on...you said Griffin? As in hot EMT Griffin who treated you last month?”  
  
“Yes, Tani…hot EMT Griffin.”  
  
“Damn, Danny. That man is fine!”  
  
“Yes, he is a good looking man.” Junior spoke up and the team stared at him. “What? I can’t say a man is good looking?”

“You most certainly can, Junior.”

“Thanks, Danny.”

“Ok, back to the matter at hand. I’ll be going to Seattle later tonight to be with Griffin and his family. While I’m gone, Lou will lead the team. I’ve already cleared it with the governor. We can also pull from HPD if needed.”  
  
“Ok, that makes sense. What else do you need?” Lou asked.  
  
“I’m glad you asked. Since I won’t be here to keep an eye on this animal, we need to arrange who will help in my absence.”  
  
“Danny, I told you I don’t need help.”  
  
“Well, too bad, Steve. You’re getting our help whether you like it or not.”  
  
“Thanks for your support, Lou. Now, let’s figure out the plan.”  
  
Danny and the team came up with a schedule of who would be helping with Steve and when. Because it was almost the weekend, helping out wouldn’t interfere with work.  
  
“Ok, it looks like we’ve got things covered. I’ll be back late on Monday. Thanks everyone for helping. Like we already discussed, Nahele will be here tonight and then Junior will take over tomorrow. Thanks everyone for helping out. I really appreciate it.”  
  
“No worries, Danny. That’s what ohana is for.”  
  
“Danny? Can you help me back to bed before you go?”  
  
“Sure.” Danny helps Steve up and they head for the guest bedroom. The team waits in the living room.  
  
“Ok, what is it?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“What do you need to say to me because I know it’s something, Steven.”  
  
“It’s nothing really. I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate everything you do for me. Griffin is a lucky man. Everyone should have someone care as much about them as you do.”  
  
“Thanks, Steve...I’ll always take care of you no matter what...you’re my best friend and I love you.” Danny hugs Steve and then he lays down on the bed.  
  
“I love you too. I do hope Griffin’s Dad is ok.”  
  
“Me too. Now get some rest...and I better not hear that you’ve been given any of our friends or family a hard time. Understood?”  
  
“Yes, Danno. Now, get out of here.”  
  
Danny leaves Steve’s room and rejoins the team in the living room.  
  
“Ok, Steve’s resting in bed. Nahele, make sure you check on him before you go to bed.”  
  
“I’ve got this, Danny. Don’t worry.”  
  
“I know you do. Thanks.”  
  
“Ok, get to the airport. Your man needs you.”  
  
“Thanks, Tani. I’ll text when I arrive. Bye everyone.”  
  
************  
  
Danny landed in Seattle and turned on his phone so he could text Steve and the team to let them know that he made it safely. After sending the texts, he saw that he had a voicemail from Griffin.  
  
“Hey, Danny. I just wanted to call to let you know things with my Dad have improved. He’s no longer in a coma and the doctors said he’s responding to the medication. I’m beat and will be at my parents. I hope you’re well. Call me anytime. Love you.”  
  
Danny closed the voicemail and then called Griffin. With the flight time and time zone change, it was already 9:00am is Seattle so Griffin should be awake.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Griffin? Is that you?”  
  
“No, this is his brother Dante. Griffin’s in the shower.”  
  
“Oh. My name is Danny and I’m...”  
  
“Hey, Danny. Griffin’s told me all about you. You’ve made quite the impression on my big brother.”  
  
“Well, it’s definitely mutual. How’s your Dad doing? Griffin left me a message saying he was doing better.”  
  
“Yeah, he’s out of the coma and he’s responding to the medication. His heart is still weak so the doctors are monitoring it closely.”  
  
“Griffin said you’re a doctor?”  
  
“Yes, a pediatrician.”  
  
“Oh, nice. You must love kids.”  
  
“Oh yeah! I hope to have a bunch. First, I need to find someone who will marry me and want to raise kids with me.” Dante laughs.  
  
“Yes, that might be a good start.” Danny took a deep breath. “So, Griffin doesn’t know I’m here. I thought I’d surprise him.”  
  
“That’s sweet and romantic. You’re a good boyfriend.”  
  
“Thanks. That’s what I do for the people who are important to me.”  
  
“So, do you want our address so you can surprise the big lug?”  
  
“Yeah, that would be great.”

Dante texts Danny their address.  
  
“Thanks, Dante. I’m going to grab an Uber and should be there in about 20 minutes.”  
  
“Ok, I won’t let him leave.”  
  
“Great! See you soon.”  
  
**************

“Dante, did I hear you talking to someone?”  
  
“Yeah, Danny called and I answered.”  
  
“Why did you do that?”  
  
“I figured he’d worry that maybe something happened to Dad if you didn’t answer.”  
  
“Oh, that makes sense. So, did he say what he wanted?”  
  
“Just called to check on Dad’s condition.”  
  
“Ok. I’m gonna give him a call. Hopefully, he didn’t go to sleep. It’s late in Hawaii.” Griffin calls Danny hoping he answers.  
  
“Hey, Griffin.”  
  
“Danny, I’m glad you’re still awake.”  
  
“Yep, was hoping you’d call back. Your brother says your Dad is doing better but isn’t out of the woods yet.”  
  
“Yeah, that about sums it up. Dante and I came back here with Mom last night to rest and freshen up before heading back to the hospital today. Fin won’t be here for a few days. Thankfully, the Navy is giving him leave to be with his family.”  
  
“That’s good. It will be good to have your brothers there with you. So, I bet you’re exhausted.”  
  
“Yeah, you can say that. It’s been very difficult. I really wish you could be here.”  
  
“Turn around.” Dante let Danny into the house without Griffin knowing.  
  
“Danny? What? How?”  
  
“It’s called an airplane, babe.” Danny smiles and Griffin rushes over to him and wraps his arms around Danny. He can’t believe Danny is there and before he realizes it, he’s crying.  
  
“Shhhh...it’s ok. I’m here. I’ve got you.”  
  
Dante watched his brother and Danny as they held each other and was glad Griffin had someone who cared about him enough to fly to Seattle to be with him. He didn’t want to intrude, so he went into the kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
“Danny, I can’t believe that you’re here. You didn’t need to come all this way.”  
  
“Well, that’s where you’re wrong. Right now you need me and I wanted to be here for you.”  
  
“What about, Steve?”  
  
“Steve is fine. The Five-0 ohana has it covered. Having an extended network of friends and family comes in handy.” Danny looks at Griffin and gives him a soft kiss.  
  
Dante enters the room and clears his throat breaking Danny and Griffin from their kiss. “Sorry to interrupt but I thought Danny might want some coffee after his trip.”  
  
“Yes, that would be great. But I’d like to freshen up first if that’s ok?”  
  
“No problem, Danny. Let’s take your bag to my room and then you can use my bathroom to freshen up.”  
  
“Sounds good. Lead the way.”  
  
“While you two are fooling around, I’ll go wake up Mom and let her know we have company.”

“Ha ha…you’re so funny, Dante.” Griffin punched his brother in the arm and then he and Danny head upstairs to his room.  
  
************

The house is much bigger than Danny expected and seemed to have several bedrooms, which made sense for a family of five. “Griffin, this house is nice and bigger than I imagined.”  
  
“Yeah, it was a great place to grow up. We’ve been telling our parents to sell it and get something smaller but they’re so attached to this place.”  
  
“I get that. My parents are the same way.” Danny smiles. “Are you sure it’s ok if I stay here? I can get a hotel.”  
  
“Don’t be silly. You’re my boyfriend so you’ll stay here. My Mom would disown me if I had you stay at a hotel.”  
  
“Ok. I just wanted to make sure.”  
  
Danny and Griffin enter his bedroom, which is quite large. There’s a king sized bed and typical bedroom furniture.  
  
“You can leave you bag over there by the dresser. The bathroom is through here. Go ahead and freshen up and then we can grab some coffee.”  
  
“Do you mind if I take a quick shower? I’d like wash off this airplane smell.” Danny laughed.  
  
“Sure. There are extra towels in the cabinet in the bathroom.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“I’d offer to wash your back but I already showered.”  
  
“As great as that sounds, I don’t know how much washing would happen if you joined me.” Danny winked and the went into the bathroom.  
  
Griffin followed Danny into the bathroom. “Definitely no washing if I joined you. So, I’ll just go downstairs but before I go...get over here.” Griffin grabs Danny and pulls him into a proper hello kiss.  
  
After a few minutes, Danny ends the kiss. “Ok, horny man. I need a cold shower now.”  
  
Griffin looks down and then grabs Danny. “Oh, I can see and feel it too. Um, who’s the horny one here?”  
  
Danny grabs Griffin. “Looks like we both are, babe. But seriously, we need to stop. I’m not having sex in your house with your mother and brother downstairs.”  
  
“You have no sense of adventure, Danno!”  
  
Danny was caught off guard by Griffin’s use of his nickname but he liked hearing him use it. At that moment, he noticed a strange look on Griffin’s face and knew what he was thinking. “Griffin, it’s ok. I like that you used my nickname. It feels right.”  
  
“Thanks, Danny. It kind of just slipped out.”  
  
“Babe, it’s all good. Heck, we’ve already said I love you to each other so using Danno is perfect.” Danny hugs and kisses Griffin. “Now, scoot.”  
  
“Yes, sir. I’ll be downstairs.”  
  
Griffin closed the door as he left the room. Danny caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and stopped when he saw he had a huge smile on his face. He was happy...truly happy. He turned on the shower and stepped inside.”  
  
*************  
  
Griffin entered the kitchen and saw his Mom and brother sitting at the table drinking coffee.  
  
“Morning, Mom.”  
  
“Hey, sweetie. I hear you have a guest?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s Danny. I told you about him already. He arrived this morning because he knew I really needed him to be here.”  
  
“That’s so sweet, honey. He really sounds like a keeper.”  
  
“Oh Mom, you don’t even know. He’s the sweetest most caring man. He takes care of his kids and his friends with such passion. He’s dedicated to his job and is always making sure the people he loves are safe. He’s the real deal.”  
  
“You sound like you’re in love, bro.”  
  
“Well..”  
  
“No way! Congrats man.”  
  
“Thanks, Dante.”  
  
“Griffin, aren’t things moving a bit fast?”  
  
“Mom, if I’ve learned anything from the situation with Dad it’s that life’s too short and to not waste time.”  
  
“I just want you to be sure. A mother worries.”  
  
“I know, Mom. I’ve never been more sure. I’m not saying we’re getting married anytime soon but I could see it going there at some point.”  
  
“Don’t you still have to meet his kids bro? That might end everything.”  
  
“Dante! Don’t be so negative. I’m sure your brother will win them over.”  
  
“Thanks, Mom. I’m looking forward to meeting Danny’s kids. From what Danny tells me about them they sound amazing.”  
  
“That’s because they are amazing!”  
  
“Danny, I didn’t hear you come downstairs. Come, sit over here.” Griffin pats the chair next to him.   
  
“Hello again, Danny. Feeling refreshed?”  
  
“Yes, I’m feeling much better. Thanks, Dante.”  
  
“Griffin? Aren’t you going to introduce me to your mother?”  
  
“Ah...Yeah...sorry. Mom this is Danny. Danny this is my Mom.”  
  
“Hello, Mrs. Vasco. It’s a pleasure to meet you although I wish it were under better circumstances.”  
  
“Danny, please call me Marie. I’ve heard a lot about you from my son. You’ve certainly made an impression on him. He’s a lucky man.”  
  
“Well, I have to say that I’m the lucky one here. You’ve raised an exceptional man, Marie. I sometimes wonder if he’s real.” Danny laughs.  
  
“Oh my God! Griffin, did you prep Danny to say all this?”  
  
“Dante, be quiet. Your brother is everything Danny said. Stop giving him a hard time.”  
  
“Thanks, Mom.”  
  
Danny laughs. “I have three siblings so I actually don’t mind all the ripping on each other. It makes me feel at home.”  
  
“I’m glad because when Griffin and his brothers start going at each other it can get kinda crazy.”  
  
“Mom! We’re not that bad.” Dante complains.  
  
“Yes, sweetie…you are.” Marie laughs.  
  
“Mom, when are you going back to the hospital?”  
  
“Dante and I are going back at 10:00. Why don’t you and Danny stop by after lunch. I’ll let you know if anything happens that requires you to be there sooner.”  
  
“Are you sure? We can come with you.”  
  
“No, you relax here or go show Danny around Seattle for a bit. You don’t need to be sitting at the hospital.”  
  
“I really don’t mind, Marie.”  
  
“Thank you, Danny, but don’t make me get all Italian mother on you.”  
  
“Enough said. I’m from a Italian family so I know when to do as I’m told.”  
  
“Griffin, I knew I liked this one. He’s very sensible.” Marie winks at Danny. “Ok, I’m going shower. You boys go do something. Dante, behave.”  
  
“Yes, Mom.”  
  
************

Dante and Marie left the house to return to the hospital, which left Danny and Griffin alone. Taking advantage of having the house to themselves they cuddled up on the couch and made out like a couple of horny teenagers. Danny hadn’t felt like this in such a long time and enjoyed every minute. He was happy and loved spending time with Griffin. Danny ended the kiss and then stood up. 

“Is everything ok, sweetie?” 

“Yes, it’s perfect but maybe we should stop for now and head into Seattle like your Mom suggested.” 

“Oh…ok. Are you sure nothing’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is perfect but I feel like we shouldn’t go too far right now especially with your Dad in the hospital.” 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. We should grab some lunch in the city and then head to the hospital.” 

Danny walks over to look at some of the pictures on the shelf in the living room. 

“Wow! You and your brothers all look alike. Other than the different heights, it seems like you could be triplets.” 

Griffin laughs. “You’re not the first to make that comment. It’s funny because I don’t think we look that much alike but people think we do.” 

“Well, you definitely look like brothers…oh, and Dante is a little cutie.” 

“Yeah yeah…hands off the little brother. Your mine!” 

“Don’t worry…I have no intention of being with anyone but you. I’m happy to be yours and all yours.” 

“Good, because I don’t want to fight my brother for you.” 

“Wait…what? Why would you have to fight Dante for me?” 

“Well, Dante is bi although he seems to be more into women nowadays.” 

“Oh, ok. I didn’t know. So, Dante is bi, you’re gay…what about Fin?” 

“Oh, he’s definitely straight. He’s married and has two kids.” 

“Nice. How does his wife deal with all the deployments?” 

“Katie, his wife, grew up in a military family so she’s used to it. I don’t think she likes it but she gets it and has a lot of support from other military families.” 

“It’s always good to have support…that’s what our ohana is all about….and since we’re together, you’re now part of the ohana too.” 

Griffin smiles. “Sounds good to me! So, have you told your team about me yet?” 

“I told them before I came here. They needed to know why I was leaving for a few days and so I filled them in on us.” 

“How did that go?” 

“They were surprised but supportive. They want me to be happy so they accept me for who I am. Oh, and Tani thinks you’re hot.” 

“Oh, yeah?” 

“Yeah…but you’re all mine.” 

“I am?” Danny grabs Griffin and pulls him into a kiss. 

“Yes, and don’t you forget it!” 

“After that kiss, how could I?” Griffin winks at Danny. “Ok, let’s get out of here before we can’t stop ourselves.” 

“Sounds like a plan. I’m getting hungry and lunch sounds good.” 

Danny and Griffin grab their jackets and make their way into Seattle for lunch. Griffin was driving so Danny sat back and enjoyed the scenery around him. In the distance he could see Mt. Rainer and was in awe. At that moment he reached over and took Griffin’s hand in his and smiled. He was happy and was looking forward to the future and where it might lead.


	13. Pie and Late Night Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm heading to LA this weekend to see Scott's play so I won't be posting any new chapters until next week. Enjoy this latest update.

Danny and Griffin spent the morning exploring Seattle and enjoying each other’s company. They decided to take in some of the touristy sights as well as some of Griffin’s favorite places. Griffin’s enthusiasm for his hometown was contagious making Danny smile. He was still wondering how he got so lucky to have this amazing man in his life. He really hoped that Grace and Charlie would fall in love with him as much as he had. Once they were back in Hawaii, he would arrange a meeting like he promised Grace he would do before he left for Seattle.      
  
“Danny, what are you thinking? You look so far away?”

“Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life and how I can’t wait to introduce you to my kids.” 

“Thanks, Danny but I think I’m the lucky one in this relationship. Lucky that I happened to walk into that bar where we met. Lucky that you were single and interested in me.” 

“Well, let’s just say we were both lucky.” 

Griffin smiles and then leans down to pull Danny into a passionate kiss. 

Danny stops the kiss and looks at Griffin. “Not that I’m not enjoying myself but perhaps we should grab some lunch and then head to the hospital.” 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Although, I could kiss you all day and skip eating.”

“I’m sure you could but I need food, so let’s get going.”

Danny and Griffin head back to their car to find some food before going to the hospital. 

************* 

After enjoying a delicious lunch, Danny and Griffin arrived at the hospital and made their way to Griffin’s father’s room.

“Are you sure it’s ok for me to be here? I’m technically not family.” 

“Danny, stop worrying. It’s going to be fine. Plus, my Mom said you should come with me to see Dad.” 

“Yeah, ok. I just don’t want to intrude on your family while they are visiting with your father.” 

Griffin stops, takes Danny’s hands into his, and then looks him deep in the eyes. “Listen, you are part of the family now and we all want you here. Understood?” 

“Understood.” 

“Much better. Now, let’s get into Dad’s room.”  The two men walk down the hallway, enter Griffin’s father’s room, and see him sitting up talking to Griffin’s Mom and brother. 

“Hey, Griffin! Danny!” 

“Hi, Mom.” 

“Danny, I want you to meet my husband, Adrian.” 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Vasco. How are you feeling?” 

“First, call me Adrian. Second, considering everything I’ve been through, I’m feeling good. Thank you for coming to see me and to support our son. Marie and Dante have been filling me in and I think you and I will get along great. After all, we’re both fathers so I’m sure we have a lot to talk about when it comes to our kids.” 

“Dad! You are not going to steal my boyfriend and regale him with parenting stories.” 

“Griffin, I’m very interested in what your father has to say. Perhaps he can enlighten me on your childhood or tell me some embarrassing stories.” 

“Danny, now I know we will get along.” Adrian laughs. 

Danny and Griffin spend the next couple of hours visiting with Griffin’s father, brother, and mother. He filled Danny in on all of Griffin’s escapades as a child and how he and his brothers were always getting into some type of trouble. Griffin was embarrassed and Danny loved seeing how his face would turn red when his father told the stories. He was glad Griffin’s father was doing better and hoped he’d have a speedy recovery. 

Danny and Griffin were about to leave to go grab some dinner when a tall good-looking man entered the room. It had to be Fin. He looked like Griffin and Dante but taller and he definitely had that thousand foot stare he saw on Steve’s face a million times. 

“Fin! You’re here! We didn’t think you’d be here for a couple more days.” Marie runs over to her oldest son and they hug each other tightly. 

“Mom, you’re crushing me.” Fin said jokingly. 

“Oh, be quiet. I haven’t seen you in ages and you’re going to get hugged and you’re going to like it.” Marie said in a very motherly tone. 

“Ok, I’m not going to argue.” Fin looks over to his father. “Hey, pops! How are you doing? You certainly look better that what I was expecting.” 

“Hey, son. Thankfully, the medication they’ve been giving me as helped. It’s been a godsend. Now, come over here and give your old man a hug and a kiss.” Adrian sees the look on Fin’s face. “Yeah, I said a hug and a kiss. You’re never too old to kiss your father. Oh, and don’t forget, I outrank you, Lieutenant. Now, get over here.” 

“Sir, yes sir.” Fin saluted his father and gave him the respect that he earned after all his years in the Navy. He might be retired but Fin knew his place. 

Danny looked on as Fin hugged and then gave his father a kiss on the cheek. You could tell the family was close and it gave him a warm feeling inside. At that moment, Danny could feel Fin’s gaze on him. 

“Ok, I know everyone here except for you. Based on what Mom has told me, you must be Danny Williams…Detective Lieutenant Daniel Williams who’s on the governor of Hawaii’s Five-0 special task force led by former Navy SEAL and Intelligence Office Commander Steven McGarrett. You are divorced and have two children, Grace and Charlie. Is that correct?” 

“Wow! You’ve certainly done your homework.” 

“Well, anyone who wants to date one of my brothers needs to get past a background check. I have to say, you certainly have an impressive background and police record.” 

“Fin, I can’t believe you ran a background check on my boyfriend. How many times have I told you to stay out of my dating life? You can really be a jerk.” 

Dante was laughing and it was not unnoticed by his brothers. “What are you laughing at squirt?” Fin said sternly. 

“Oh nothing…it’s just that you two never change. It’s like we’re kids again and you’re fighting over your video games.” 

“Fin, apologize to your brother and to Danny for snooping into his personal life.” 

“Yes, Mom. Danny, I’m sorry I ran a background check on you and Griff I’m sorry I snooped into your boyfriend’s personal life.” 

“Fin, don’t worry about it. When I told Steve about Griffin and mentioned he had a brother who was a SEAL his first reaction was to run background checks on both of you. I had to make him promise he wouldn’t do that. So, I get it and no harm no foul.” 

“Thanks, Danny. You do have quite an impressive record. Your whole team is quite amazing. I’ve heard talk of McGarrett’s task force from other SEALs and it’s nice knowing my brother is dating someone on that team.” 

“Well, your brother is quite impressive himself.” Danny smiles and puts his arm around Griffin’s waist. 

“Ok, Griffin and Danny were heading out to eat. Fin you stay and catch up with your father. Dante and I are going back home for the night. I expect to see all of you back at the house later. Capiche?” 

“Yes.” All three Vasco boys and Danny respond. 

************ 

“Wow! That was a lot of excitement. Is it always like that with your family?” 

“That was actually kinda tame. I’m sorry you had to be caught in the middle of that craziness.” 

“Oh, there is absolutely no reason to apologize. My family is exactly the same so this was nice. I felt like I was at home.” 

“Danny, are you sure? I know we can be a bit much and I don’t want it to scare you away.” 

“Griffin, I can guarantee that your family will not scare me away so stop worrying.” 

“Ok, I just wanted to make sure.” 

“Oh, I am more than sure Mr. Vasco.” Danny takes Griffin’s hand in his and gives it a soft squeeze. 

“So, when do you have to go back to Hawaii?” 

“Not until Monday so you have me for the entire weekend.” 

“That’s great. Is there anything you’d like to see or do while you’re here?” 

“To be honest, I thought I’d be spending most of my time with you at the hospital so I never considered seeing any of the sights.” 

“Yeah, that makes sense but now that my Dad is doing better we have time to get out and see more of Seattle if you want. Don’t worry if you don’t know what you want to see. My family will have lots of suggestions. Did you want to grab some food or just head back to my house?” 

“I’m not really hungry right now but could use a bit of a nap. Would you mind heading back to your place to rest for a bit?” 

“Not at all. I’m actually feeling a bit tired myself. Cuddling with you in bed sounds like a great plan to me.” 

*************

Danny and Griffin returned home and were resting in Griffin’s bed. Griffin was laying on his back and Danny had his head resting on Griffin’s chest. They fell asleep over an hour ago after a passionate make out session. They were both exhausted so it didn’t go past kissing, which was probably for the best since they were in Griffin’s parent’s house. 

Danny heard Griffin’s bedroom door open and wondered who was coming into the room. His police instincts told him there wasn’t any danger so he just waited to see who it was. Before he could react, he felt someone jump on top of Griffin. 

“Ha! Finally!” 

“Dante! What the hell are you doing?” 

“I’m getting the drop on you, Griffin! The one thing I could never do when we were growing up.” 

Griffin tried to free himself from his brother’s hold but wasn’t having much luck. “Danny, can you help get him off of me?” 

“No can do! I’m not getting in the middle of this…you need to work this out yourself. I’m going downstairs to see your mother. Have fun you two.” 

Dante continued to torment Griffin as Danny walked out of the room and headed downstairs. He was smiling thinking about the two brothers rough housing in the bedroom. It reminded him of when he and Matt would play around when they were growing up. He really missed his brother and it was starting to hit him just how much as he watched Griffin and Dante. He could feel his eyes water and wiped away the tears. 

“Danny? Are you ok?” 

“Ah, hey Marie. Yeah, I’m ok.” 

“Danny, I might not be your mother but I am a mother and I know when someone isn’t telling me the truth. So. I’m going to ask again. Are you ok?” 

“I’m ok…just thinking about my brother, Matt. He was killed several years ago and seeing Griffin and Dante just now rough housing upstairs made me think about my brother. I really miss him so much.” 

Marie walks over to Danny and gives him a hug. “Danny, it’s ok.” 

“Thanks, Marie. I needed that hug more than I thought.” 

“Do you mind me asking what happened to your brother?” 

“He got involved in some shady business and it ended badly. He came to Hawaii and I tried to help him but he fled the country before I could. He was involved with a drug cartel….well, let’s just say it wasn’t a pretty outcome. I still blame myself for not being able to stop him.” 

“Danny, I might not know all the details of what happened but based  on what I know about you, I’m sure you did your best. You can’t blame yourself for the actions of others. We can’t stop people from doing what they will do…being a father, you know that. As much as we want to protect our kids or family we can’t control everything.” 

“Yeah, it still sucks.” 

“Yes, that it does.” Marie smiles at Danny. “So, while you and Griffin were resting I baked a pie. I guess I had too much nervous energy and I had to work it off. How about we grab some before my animal sons devour it?” 

“That sounds good to me!” 

“Did someone say pie?” 

“Fin! You’re home. How was your visit with your father?” 

“It was really good. I’m so relieved that he’s doing better. He was sleeping when I left.” 

“That’s good. He needs his rest. Danny and I were just going to get some pie. Join us.” 

“Yeah, please join us, Fin. I’d like to get to know more about you.” 

“That sounds great. Where are the other boys?” 

“They’re upstairs acting like children.” Marie said in her best motherly tone. 

“Of course they are. I swear those two never grow up. Let me guess…Dante jumped Griffin and they are wrestling around?” 

“Yep! That’s what happened. I’m taking it this is a pattern?” 

“Oh yeah! Dante is like Griffin’s shadow and he’s always trying to prove he can take him down.” 

“Well, he was doing a pretty good job of it when I left them.” 

“Ha…that’s a first. Can’t wait to hear all about it.” 

“I’m sure they will be down here soon enough. Now, let’s enjoy our pie before they come down.” Marie sliced up some pie and then served it to Danny and Fin. 

“Marie, this pie is delicious. You’ll have to give me the recipe.” 

“Of course, Danny. I hear you make a mean lasagna. Griffin says it’s amazing. You’ll have to send me the recipe.” 

“You bet. Steve and I opened an Italian restaurant but we sold it right after the grand opening. The lasagna was a favorite.” 

“Steve McGarrett opened a restaurant? That doesn’t sound like him at all." 

“It was my retirement plan and he hijacked it like he did my life. However, once it opened we both decided it really wasn’t for us. Plus, it was a major pain to deal with every day.” 

“I bet. Adrian’s parents have a small Greek restaurant and I hear about all the challenges but they love it so that’s what matters. The entire Vasco family helps out quite a bit nowadays because his parents are too old to work much anymore but nobody wants to sell it.”

“It’s probably hard to part with something that’s been in the family for so long.” 

“Oh yeah…it really is part of the family. Almost like a person at this point…it definitely has a life of its own.” Marie smiled. 

“Speaking of family, I hear you have a daughter and a son?” 

“Yes, you heard correctly, Fin. My daughter, Grace, is 18 and starting college soon and my son, Charlie, is six.” Danny takes out his phone and pulls up pictures of Grace and Charlie. “Here they are...the joys of my life.” 

“Danny, they are beautiful. Grace is gonna give the boys a run for their money. Oh, and Charlie is…” 

“Don’t say it! I know I know…he’s a mini me.” 

“Not the first time you’ve heard that I take it?” 

“Nope. He really looks like I did as a child. I just hope he ends up taller than me.” 

“Danny, you’re perfect the way you are.” Griffin enters the room surprises Danny. 

“Thank, Griffin.” Danny looks up from his chair and smiles. 

“So, Griff, have you met Danny’s kids yet?” 

“Not yet. We’ve been waiting to tell them about us but we wanted to wait to make sure about each other. No sense it having the kids get attached.” Griffin said. “When we get back to Hawaii we’re going to make that meeting happen. Right Danny?” 

“That’s right! I know they will love you as much as I do.” 

“Wait, hold on a second. Did I hear the ‘L’ word?” 

“Yes, Fin you did. Danny and I are in love.” 

“Wow! Congrats, bro! It’s about time someone made an honest man out of you.” 

“Very funny, Fin!” Griffin gives his brother a nasty look. 

“Seriously, I’m happy for both of you.” 

“Thanks Fin. I’m very happy I found your brother. He’s defiantly been a pleasant surprise in my life.” 

“Aww. Danny, I could say the same for you.” Griffin leans over and kisses Danny softly. 

“Ok, you two are so cute. I’m glad my boys are all happy. Now, we need to find someone for Dante. That boy has been so focused on becoming a doctor and has had no social life.” 

“So, what’s Dante into nowadays? Guys? Girls?” 

“Fin!” 

“Sorry, Mom.” 

“It’s ok Mom. I already told Danny. He’s cool.” Griffin tells his mother. 

“Ok. But Fin, you know better than to just blurt things out about your brothers.” 

“But they really don’t care if I say anything, Mom. It’s 2019…people are more accepting.” 

“I know but a mother always worries how people might react and doesn’t want anyone to hurt her children.” 

“Marie, I understand what you’re saying. I’d do anything to protect my kids…and actually have had to in the past. About 10 years ago Grace was kidnapped by someone who was out to get me and I had to do some things that I’m not proud of to protect her. It’s what we do as parents.” 

“Danny, you’re so right. I know I’d do the same for my kids. It doesn’t hurt that I have SEAL training to fall back on to protect my family.” 

“Oh, I’ve seen what that SEAL training can do first hand.” 

“Ok, how about we talk about more pleasant things and finish off this pie?” 

“That sounds like a great idea, Mom.” Griffin smiles at his Mom. 

Danny, Griffin, Fin, and Marie finish off the pie and continue to talk until late into the evening. Dante joined them and a good time was had by all. 

“Well, I think it’s time for bed. Goodnight boys.” Marie heads to her bedroom, which is on the main floor of the house. 

“Yeah, I think we’re going to hit the hay too.” Griffin and Danny get up and start to walk up the stairs. 

“Goodnight you two! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Dante yelled after his brother and Danny. 

Danny and Griffin laughed at Dante’s comment and closed the door to Griffin’s bedroom ready to jump into bed and get a good night’s sleep. It had been a long day but filled with family and hope for the future.


	14. Back Home

Danny walked off the plane in Honolulu happy to be home. Just the thought of Honolulu being home always surprised him but after living there for almost 10 years, it shouldn’t be surprising. Now that he was home, he was looking forward to seeing Steve and the kids.

He thought about Griffin and the time he spent with him and his family. He was thankful that Griffin’s father was out of the woods, which was nothing short of a miracle. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to lose a parent but he knew he would have been there to support Griffin every step of the way if needed. 

The drive to Steve’s house was uneventful, which was always good. Arriving at 6:00am had its benefits. Danny pulls into the driveway and parks next to Steve’s truck and wondered how Steve made out over the weekend. He knew the team was there to help but with Steve, you never know what might happen. 

Danny opened the front door and immediately saw Nahele sleeping on the couch figuring he must have slept there to be close to Steve if he needed something in the middle of the night. Nahele opened his eyes when he heard Danny close the door. 

“Hey, Danny!” Nahele says even though he’s barely awake.

“Morning. Go back to sleep. I’ll go check on Steve.” 

“Oh, Charlie is here. He’s probably sleeping with Steve.” Nahele sees the confusion on Danny’s face. “Rachel dropped him off yesterday and he begged her to spend the night. Said he had to take care of his Uncle Steve while you were out of town.” 

Danny smiles knowing that even Rachel couldn’t resist a begging Charlie. “Ok, thanks for letting me know.” 

Danny put his bags down and then walked towards Steve’s temporary room. He was tired but was happy to be home. As he opened the bedroom door he saw his son laying with his head in Steve’s chest. Steve had his arm over Charlie holding him and it made Danny smile. Here was his big bad Navy SEAL partner and best friend being a big marshmallow. Steve loved children and Danny wished he had the chance to have his own kids but things just never worked out for him. So, he was happy to let Steve play the role of loving uncle whenever he wanted. 

“Danny, you’re home!” Steve said softly so he didn’t wake Charlie. 

“Yeah, babe. I just got here about ten minutes ago. I see you have a parasite attached to your chest.” Danny laughed. 

“The best parasite I could hope for.” Steve smiled. “So, hows Griffin’s Dad?”

“He’s doing much better. It was touch and go before I got there but thankfully he pulled through. The doctors were quite amazed how quickly he recovered. A miracle they said.”

“Wow! That’s great, Danny.” 

“Yeah, Griffin and his family are quite happy. Speaking of his family, his brother, Fin, the SEAL reminded me a lot of you. In fact, he ran a thorough background check on me and Five-0. I guess you SEALs are all the same.” 

“See, Danny. You should have let me run one too.”

“I stand by what I said before. No background checks on my boyfriend or his family.” 

“Ok, I hear ya but just say the word and I’ll have a full report in an hour.” 

“Thanks, Steve but that won’t be necessary.” Danny sits down on the bed next to Steve. “So, did everything go ok while I was gone? I didn’t get any calls so I assume you behaved yourself?” 

“Yes, Danny. I was a good boy. You would have been very proud of me.”

“Good! That’s what I like to hear.” 

“Danny, I don’t know why you always think the worst of me.” 

“You don’t know why? He says he doesn’t know why. Why, it’s because I know you Steven, so I know what kind of trouble follows you.” 

“Danny, it’s not like something bad happens every day. You really like to exaggerate.” 

“Exaggerate? Me exaggerate? You, my friend, are delusional. If anything, I speak the truth.” 

“The truth as you see it.”

“That’s the only truth that’s worth seeing.” 

“Danno, why are you arguing with Uncle Steve?” Charlie woke up to the sound of Danny and Steve bantering. 

“Hey, buddy. Sorry, if we woke you up.” 

“You were arguing and it woke me up.” 

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to wake you, Charlie.” Steve smiles. 

“It’s ok Uncle Steve. I’m gonna go lay on the couch with Nahele.” 

“Ok, I’ll be out in a bit and I’ll make some pancakes.” 

“With choco chips?” 

“Yes, with choco chips.” 

“Mmmmmm. I can’t wait!” Charlie jumps off the bed and runs into the living room. 

“That kid is something else, Danny. Despite Rachel keeping him from you for three years he really is just like you.”

“Yeah, I just hope he doesn’t get my pessimistic attitude. I try really hard to be positive around him.” 

“He’s going to be just fine, Danny. He has the benefit of having the entire ohana helping to raise him. Don’t worry so much.” 

“See, that’s why I need all of you around to stop me from worrying so much.” 

“I’ve got your back, Danny. You and me always.” 

“Thanks, Steve.” Danny pats Steve hand and then stands up. “Ok, I told Charlie he’d get pancakes so I’d better get on it. Did you want to get up and sit in the living room?” 

“Actually, could you help me up and to the bathroom? I’d like to shower first.”

“Sure. Do you need any help with the shower or are you ok?” 

“I should be ok but I may need some help afterward getting dressed.” 

“Ok, let’s get you up and in the bathroom then I’ll get things started in the kitchen. I’ll be back to help.”  

Danny helps Steve into the bathroom and makes sure he gets into the shower without incident. With Steve safely in the shower he heads into the kitchen to start getting the pancake batter ready. Thankfully, Steve still had some chocolate chips in the cupboard. He set the batter and chocolate chips aside, left the kitchen, and returned to Steve’s room. Knowing Steve he was done in three minutes as usual. 

Danny knocks on the bathroom door. “Steve, how’re you doing?” 

“I’m done but can you help me dry off?” 

“Sure.” Danny walked into the bathroom and was met with a naked Steve standing right in front of him. Danny was no prude and sure, he’s seen Steve naked before but the sight was always something to behold. He looked away and reached for a towel. 

“Ok, let’s get you dried off.” 

“Thanks, Danny. I’m still having pain when I bend over, which makes drying off my legs and feet difficult.” 

“No worries, babe. That’s why I’m here.” Danny starts to dry Steve from the waist down. He had to laugh inside at having to dry his best friend’s manbits...and that word just made it worse. Where did that come from? Not like he hasn’t said dick, cock, or penis before. How was this his life? 

“Ok, all dry. Let’s get you dressed so you can join us for breakfast.” 

“Thanks again, Danny. You’re a great friend.” 

“Steve, you don’t have to keep thanking me. You’d do the same for me if things were reversed.” 

Steve nodded in agreement and then Danny helped him get dressed. For the most part, Steve was able to dress himself with minimal assistance, which was a sign of progress in his recovery. Physical therapy was going to start this week and Danny was hoping Steve would be patient and not to push things but he knew that was going to be a challenge. 

“Danno! I’m ready for pancakes!” Charlie yelled into Steve’s room. 

“What did I say about yelling young man?” 

“That I should only yell when I’m in danger otherwise I should speak in a normal civilized manner because I’m not an animal like Uncle Steve.” 

“Very good! I’m very proud that you remembered that perfectly.”

“Thanks, Danno. Now, may I have some pancakes?” Charlie asked with a smile.

“Since you asked so nicely, yes you may have some pancakes. Let’s help Uncle Steve into the dining room and then everyone gets pancakes.”

“C’mon Uncle Steve. I’ll help you.” 

“Thanks Charlie. You’re the best helper ever!l” Steve smiles and ruffles the hair on Charlie’s head. 

Danny makes pancakes for Steve, Charlie, and Nahele, while Eddie sits patiently hoping Charlie drops some of his food on the floor. As they all enjoy a nice breakfast, Danny fills Steve in on his trip. Once he’s fully updated Steve, he turns the topic to Steve’s physical therapy. 

“Your meeting with the physical therapist is tomorrow morning so we’ll need to get there by 9:00am.” 

“Danny, did you need me to help you in the morning?” Nahele offered. 

“I’m not supposed to be on call but having you as back up in case I do get called in, would be great! Thanks, Nahele.” 

“You bet! I’m happy to help. I’ll sleep on the couch and you can have Steve’s room.” 

“Thanks again.” 

“Danno, do I have to go home today? Can I stay another night? Uncle Steve might need me.” 

“Charlie, buddy, I would love it if you stayed over but I don’t think your mother would be very happy with me.” 

Charlie got a sad look on his face. “But Uncle Steve might need me to cheer him up. He said I’m the best helper.” 

“I did say that, Danny.” 

“Not helping, Steven.” 

“Dannooooo….Please?” 

“OK, I’ll ask your mother but I don’t want to hear you complaining if she says no.” 

“YAY! I know she will say yes and I’m gonna get to help Uncle Steve.” 

“That’s great, Charlie. I think we should go for a swim and your Dad should join us.” 

“Yeah! Danno Danno Danno!” 

“Fine, I’ll go swimming with you two children but first I need to call your mother. Nahele, can you keep an eye on these two while I call Rachel?” 

“Sure thing, Danny.” 

Danny walks outside and called Rachel hoping she wouldn’t freak out when he asks if Charlie can stay another night. Rachel answers the phone. 

“Daniel, I take it you’re back in Hawaii?” 

“Yes, I got in this morning.” 

“That’s wonderful. So, did you take care of what you needed to take care of?” 

“Yes, I did. Thank you.” 

“So, when are you going to tell me what it was you needed to do?” 

“I’ll get to that in a second. First, I’m hoping it would be ok for Charlie to spend another night here with Steve and me. He’s very concerned about Steve and I think it makes him feel like he’s helping by being around him. 

“Daniel, I made an exception last night but I don’t want to make it a habit of letting our son think he can make the rules.” 

“I agree with your reasoning Rachel but I’m asking you as a favor. Just one night.” 

“I don’t like this, Danny but seeing as this is your first night back I’ll let it slide. I do hope that everything is ok with the Commander.” 

“First, thanks. Second, Steve is doing much better. He’s even starting physical therapy tomorrow.” 

“That is good news. I’m glad he’s recovering. So, are you going to fill me in on your trip?” 

Danny was dreading having this discussion with Rachel, especially over the phone but he knew it was time. “So, I went to Seattle to be with a friend whose father is in hospital. They didn’t think he would make it so I wanted to be there for support.” 

“I see. I know I don’t know all your friends but I’ve never heard you mention anyone from Seattle. Is this someone new?” 

“Um, yeah. It’s the person I’ve been seeing for a while now.” 

“Does this person have a name?”

 “Yeah, it’s Griffin. Um, ah, I’m dating a man.” 

“Oh, I see.” 

“He lives here in Honolulu and is an EMT. His family is in Seattle and so I went to be with him when I heard that his father was in critical condition. Thankfully, he pulled through and is doing much better now.” 

“Well, that is certainly good news. I’m happy for Griffin and his family.” 

Rachel was being very understanding and has yet to say anything about him dating a man. “So you haven’t said much about me dating a man.” 

“Well, I can’t say that I’m completely surprised, Daniel. However, I did think if you were dating a man it would have been Steven. Afterall, you two act like you’re married.” Rachel pauses. “You know both Grace and Charlie have friends who either have two moms or two dads. To them, it’s normal so you don’t have to worry, Danny. I really don’t see you dating a man to be a problem for the children or for me.” 

“Ah, thanks, Rachel. I don’t know what to say.” 

“Danny, I’m not the monster you think I am. Sure, I’ve done horrible things in the past, things that I will always regret. But I hope you know that I see what a good father you are and I know you’d never do anything to hurt our children.” 

“Wow! OK…thanks for saying that Rachel. Oh, and for the record, I don’t think you’re a monster. Maybe a bit misguided and maybe you didn’t think about the ramifications of your actions but I never doubted your devotion to our children. You’re a good mother, Rachel and I’ve never questioned that about you.” 

“Thanks, Daniel. So, I think we’ve both grown and I’m glad we’ve talked. I do hope that you and Griffin are happy. When will you be introducing him to the children?” 

“I was thinking about having him join the kids and me for dinner this week. In the spirit of transparency, Grace already knows about him. It came out last week when the kids visited Steve in hospital. Oh, and she’s definitely your daughter and thought Steve and I were dating. I guess people thinking we were an old married couple was the general consensus.” 

“Oh, Daniel you can be dense. People have thought you and the Commander were a couple for years. I’m still surprised that you’re not but that’s neither here nor there.” 

“Yeah, some detective, huh? Thanks again for everything, Rachel.” 

“You’re welcome, Danny. Ok, I need to run. Please drop Charlie off at school tomorrow morning.” 

“Will do. Talk to you soon. Good Bye.” 

Danny ends the call and is surprised at Rachel’s reaction to him dating a man. It was also nice not arguing about Charlie staying over another night. Based on their call, maybe things were getting better between the two of them. Danny walks back into the house to tell Charlie the good news. 

“Ok, buddy. Your Mom agreed to let you stay here for another night. When you see her tomorrow after school make sure you tell her thank you.” 

“I will, Danno! Uncle Steve, let’s go swimming!” 

“Slow down, Charlie. We need to get our suits on first. How about you head upstairs and get changed and I’ll help your Uncle Steve with his?” 

“Ok, Danno. Don’t go in the water without me!” Charlie yelled as he ran up the stairs. 

Danny stood there watching Charlie and was lost in his thoughts about his call with Rachel and the kids meeting Griffin. 

“Danny, earth to Danny.” 

“Huh? What? Oh, Steve I was thinking about something.” 

“I could see that. What’s going on? Was there more to your call with Rachel that you said?” 

“Yeah. I told her about Griffin.” 

“Oh, ok. Didn’t it go well?” 

“That’s the crazy thing, Steve. It actually went well. She wasn’t upset. She didn’t yell or scream. She didn’t threaten to keep Charlie from me. Rachel was understanding and didn’t have any problems. It went so well that I’m nervous.” 

“Danny, why are you nervous. Wait, don’t answer that…I already know. You think she wasn’t being honest and now you’re waiting for the other shoe to drop. Am I right?” 

“It’s really annoying how well you know me...and yeah, I don’t trust her. Based on our history, do you blame me?” 

“No, but I thought you two were in a better place since Grace’s accident. For a minute, I thought you two might try getting back together.” 

“Oh, God no! That will never happen. Sure, we’ve gotten a bit closer after Grace’s accident but I’m not crazy enough to think that would erase the past. Just because we’ve gotten closer doesn’t mean she won’t flip on a dime and go back to being the selfish person she has proven to be time and time again.” 

“You’ve got every right to be concerned but how about you try not to worry until there is cause to worry? Maybe Rachel is being honest and meant everything she said. That doesn’t mean you should let your guard down but maybe take the worry down a level or two. Remember, you’ve got the ohana, me, and Griffin to support you. So, let Rachel try something. She won’t get very far.” 

“Thanks, Steve. You really are the best friend anyone could ask for. Who knew we’d be such good friends?” 

“I did. Remember when I told you that we’d get along great when we started working together?” 

“You mean when you kidnapped me and forced me to work for you?”

“Damn, I knew you’d go there. Why don’t I ever learn.” 

“Because you’re a Neanderthal who knows nothing about mammal to mammal interactions.”

“Yeah, yeah…Let’s get changed before Charlie gets down here and wonders why we aren’t ready to go swimming.” 

“Sir, yes sir.” Danny mock salutes Steve and laughs.  

Danny and Steve changed into their swim trunks and the spent several hours in the water with Charlie having a good time. Steve still couldn’t swim far or play with Charlie but the sea water felt good. He always felt better after spending time in the ocean.

Steve knew this week was going to be rough with physical therapy starting the next day. He was going to do whatever it took to get back in tip top shape and get back to Five-0 where he belonged


	15. Physical Therapy and Discussions with the Governor

Danny left Steve's to drop Charlie off at school and Steve waited for him to return so they could go to his first physical therapy appointment. While he was waiting, there was a knock on his door. Nahele heard the knocking and ran to get the door.

“Oh, hello Nahele. Is Steve here? I was hoping to talk to him.”  
  
“Mrs. Edwards, yes he’s here. Please come in.”  
  
Rachel entered the house and saw Steve sitting on the sofa.  
  
“Steve, Mrs. Edwards is here. I’ll be upstairs if you need me.”  
  
“Thanks, Nahele. Rachel, Danny isn’t here. He took Charlie to school.”  
  
“I know. I’m not here for him. I wanted to talk to you.”  
  
“Ok, what did you want to talk about?”  
  
“Daniel tells me he’s dating again and it’s a man.”  
  
“Yes, what’s your point?”  
  
“My point is I don’t think it’s appropriate for my son to be around Danny and his boyfriend.”  
  
“Are you serious? Why is it inappropriate? Also, Danny told me you were ok with his relationship. Were you lying to him? Because if you were, you’re worse than I thought you were.”  
  
“When Daniel told me about his dating situation it was quite a shock and I didn’t really think it through. However, after thinking about it a bit more I’ve decided that my son shouldn’t be exposed to Danny and his new boyfriend. What kind of message would that be sending?”  
  
“Oh I don’t know. Maybe it would be sending the message that who one loves isn’t an issue. You’d be telling you son that you’d accept him regardless of who he is and who he loves.”  
  
“I don’t know, Commander. I’m still not comfortable with Charlie seeing such behavior. I have to think about this.”  
  
“Yes, you do that...you think about it and think long and hard before you do something you’ll regret.”  
  
“Is that a threat, Steven?”  
  
“No, just a word of caution before you start thinking about getting your lawyers involved. Remember, you’re the one who kept Charlie from his father for three years for no reason other than you’re bitterness and because Danny didn’t want you. If you really want to start dragging up the past in court, then make the wrong decision and try to take Charlie away from Danny. Oh, and don’t think that I won’t get the governor involved because she thinks quite highly of Danny and she’ll definitely appear in court to vouch for him. Oh, and count on all of Five-0 as well as some SEALs to show up too. Are you prepared for this to get ugly and potentially go public. I’m sure your mother would love having her daughter’s dirty laundry out in the open. I bet that would cause quite the scandal. So, Rachel, the ball’s in your court.”

“Well, Commander I guess you’ve given me a lot to think about. Please don’t mention this conversation to Daniel.”  
  
“I can’t promise you that, Rachel. Danny is my best friend and I won’t lie to him or keep secrets from him.”  
  
“I see. Ok, I need to be going. Have a nice day.”  
  
Rachel walks out and Steve closes the door behind her. Over the years he’s had many interactions with Rachel and he thought that maybe she had changed since Grace’s car accident. However, based on his latest encounter, he’s starting to believe Danny was right to be cautious. She hasn’t changed a bit.  
  
“So, that seemed tense.” Nahele said as he walked down the stairs.  
  
“Yeah, it was. Danny’s ex is very unpredictable and I’m hoping she doesn’t do something stupid.”  
  
“Is she mad that Danny is dating a man?”  
  
“I’m not sure if she’s mad about that really. I think it’s the fact that he doesn’t want her. After Grace’s accident they started to get close and Rachel thought there was more to it than there was. Danny told her they wouldn’t be getting back together but she didn’t want to hear that but if information. Then, when she found out he was dating a man, she acting cool but then shows up here with her crazy ideas.”  
  
“Wow! She really sounds unstable.”  
  
“I don’t think so, Nahele. She’s just lonely and isn’t thinking clearly. Once she has some time to think, I’m sure she’ll make the right decision.”  
  
“I hope so. I wouldn’t want to go up against Five-0 and the ohana.” Nahele smiles.  
  
“Exactly. Ok, enough of that. Can you help me get ready for my physical therapy appointment? I want to be ready when Danny gets back.”  
  
“You bet!”  
  
*************  
Danny drives away from Charlie’s school thinking about the conversation he had with Steve about Rachel. He wanted to believe his ex-wife wouldn’t try to keep Charlie from him but he had a feeling that wasn’t going to be the case. He’d have to make a call to his lawyer to find out his options should Rachel try to limit his visitation. He was about to call Steve when he saw that Griffin was calling him.  
  
“Hey, babe! How’s it going?”  
  
“Things are good, Danny. In fact, I’m heading back to Hawaii tomorrow.”  
  
“Yeah? I take it your Dad’s making a speedy recovery?”  
  
“Yes, the doctors are quite amazed and Mom insisted I get back to, and I quote, your amazing boyfriend.”  
  
“I knew I liked your mother.” Danny laughed.   
  
“Yeah yeah, don’t let it go to your head, sweetie.”  
  
“Too late! So, what time do you get back? I’ll pick you up.”  
  
“I get in at seven tomorrow morning.”  
  
“Ok, I’ll be there. I’m so glad you’re coming home. I can’t wait for you to meet Grace and Charlie.”  
  
“I can’t wait to meet them as well. Although, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous.”

“Griffin, there’s nothing to be nervous about. My kids are going to love you.” 

“I hope you’re right. Well, I have to get going. Mom is calling. I’ll call you later. I love you.” 

“I love you too. Tell your family I said hello.” 

Danny ends the call and thinks about Griffin meeting Grace and Charlie. He knows they will love him but he’d by lying if he didn’t admit to being a little bit nervous as well. This was a big step in their relationship and one he hoped went well. 

**************

Steve was showered and dressed waiting for Danny to take him to physical therapy. He hated the idea that he needed to have physical therapy. He’s had plenty of injuries before and was always able to work through the pain and recovery with little to no help. Although he knew this time was different and his injuries were more severe than what he’s endured in the past, he still didn’t like the fact that he had to rely on someone else, a stranger no less, to help him recover. 

“Hey, Steve! Are you ready to head out?” 

“Yeah. I still don’t know why I have to go. I’ve been taking care of my injuries for years and I’ve always been fine.” 

“Steve, you know that this time is different. The injuries you’ve had in the past haven’t been this severe. You need to follow the doctor’s orders or you risk not having full use of your legs and possibly experiencing pain for the rest of your life. Is that what you want?” 

“You know I don’t want that, Danny. I just hate this…I hate that I didn’t see that boar trap and that I fell into it and hurt my back. It was a rookie mistake.” 

“Steven, you know that’s not true. It was a mistake and you got hurt so you deal with it like you do everything else in your life. You preserve and do the work to get better.” 

“I know you’re right…I just don’t have to like it. Anyway, there’s something I have to tell you. Something that happened while you were dropping Charlie off at school.” 

“OK, what is it? What happened?”

 “Rachel stopped over to see me. She is not very happy about you dating a man.” 

“What? She didn’t seem to have a problem when we spoke last night. What did she say?” 

“She said that she was in shock when you told her and that she didn’t really think it through. That is why she told you she was ok with the situation. However, she thought about it a bit more, she decided that her son should not be exposed to you and your new boyfriend. She then said something about it sending the wrong message.” 

“What the actual fuck! First, Charlie is our son not just hers. Second, what does she mean she doesn’t want Charlie exposed to me and Griffin? What kind of wrong message does she think we are sending? That it’s ok to be who you are and it’s ok to love who you love? She’s really a piece of work. I knew I shouldn’t believe her…something just felt a bit off. Now, what am I doing to do? I bet she’s talking to her lawyers lready.” 

“Danny, don’t worry just yet. I reminded Rachel what would happen if she pursued any legal action against you. She’s not squeaky clean in this entire situation. I explained to her that if she should try to take away your visitation or parental rights that it would get ugly and all the details would come out in court and maybe even in the press. Wouldn’t her mother just love that kind of scandal?” Steve smiled. “I also reminded her that you have the entire ohana and the governor in your corner and we would all testify for you. Her reason for trying to take Charlie away is flimsy at best and if pressed she would look like a desperate woman in the entire situation.” 

“Wow! You really said all of that?” 

“Yes, I did, Danny. You know the entire ohana and I would do whatever it takes to stop Rachel from taking Charlie away from you. You’re a great father and everyone knows it. Sadly, Rachel is so blinded by jealousy that she makes bad decisions.” 

“Thank you, Steve. You’re the best friend that I’ve ever had. I never thought all those years ago that I would have this extended family here in Hawaii and that I’d have you in my corner.” 

“Yeah, well we all love you and won’t let anyone hurt you, Grace, or Charlie. That’s what family is all about.” 

“You know I love you too, Steve. I can’t believe that Rachel is still pulling this shit…oh wait, yes I can. Well, I’m not going to worry about it yet. Hopefully, Rachel takes your advice and makes the right decision.” Danny nods at Steve. “Ok, let’s get you in the car and to your physical therapy appointment.” 

“OK.” 

“Oh, and promise me you’ll behave and do what you’re told.” 

“Yes, Danny. I’ll behave.” 

“…and do as your told?” 

“Yes, and that too.” 

“I guess that’s all I can hope for.” 

Danny helps Steve into the Camaro and they head to physical therapy. 

************

Danny was sitting in the waiting area while Steve was meeting with his therapist. He stayed with Steve long enough to meet the physical therapist and hear what they would be doing today. Once he knew what the therapist was planning, he decided that Steve probably wanted to do this on his own without him watching. He’d talk to the therapist after their session to get the details. For now, he was just happy Steve wasn’t trying to get away or blow something up. Danny started thinking about Griffin when his phone started to ring. He saw that it was the governor and wondered why she was calling.

“Williams.” 

“Good morning, Detective. I’m hoping I haven’t caught you at a bad time.” 

“No, I’m just waiting for Steve to finish with his first physical therapy appointment.” 

“Wonderful. Oh, how is the Commander doing?” 

“It’s Steve, so as good as can be expected. You know he doesn’t do well with accepting help from others…always has to be the big bad Navy SEAL.” 

“Yes, let’s just hope he follows his treatment plan as instructed.” Governor Mahoe pauses. “On a more personal note, I take it everything went well in Seattle, Danny?”

“Yes, everything worked out better than expected. Griffin’s father is making a remarkable recovery. The doctors were amazed as was the family.” 

“That is wonderful news. I’m glad it worked out. So, I did have another reason for calling.” 

“Oh?” 

“I would like to talk to you this afternoon about the Captain position at HPD. Are you able to come to my office at 2:00 pm?” 

“Yes, ma’am. I will be there.” 

“Thank you, Detective. I look forward to seeing you later.” 

Danny ended the call and started to panic. Since he was now acting head of Five-0 he figured that this wasn’t going to be the news he wanted to hear. He knew they wanted to fill the position sooner rather than later and with him otherwise tied up because of Steve’s injury, he was preparing himself to hear bad news. 

“Danny? Danny? Hello?” 

“Oh, Andrew, I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.” 

“I figured as much.”

“Is Steve done already.” 

“I have another therapist working with him on some core strengthening exercises right now so while they are doing that, I figured I’d update you. How about we go to my office?” 

“Sounds good.” 

Danny takes a seat in Andrew’s office. 

“So, I wanted to say that Steve is doing a great job today. We’re mostly assessing his range of motion and what types of movements cause him pain. Based on the nature of his injuries and his excellent physical condition, I don’t think he will have a problem regaining full use of his legs and reducing the amount of pain he experiences. We’re going to continue with stretching and core strengthening exercises in order to strengthen the muscles around the spine, so pressure is removed from the spinal discs.” 

“That doesn’t sound too difficult.” 

“You are correct. Nothing we’re going to have Steve do is that difficult for someone without a back injury. However, in Steve’s case, these simple movements put pressure on the spine and nerves and can cause pain. The key is to be consistent and work the muscles to support the lower back. Does Steve do yoga or Pilates?” 

“I’ve seen him do both over the years. Will those help him?” 

“Yes, both are great forms of exercise that will strengthen core and lower back muscles. Eventually, we will add weight training and lifting to round out his program. Here’s a copy of the plan that I shared with Steve.” 

“Thanks. Did he give you any problems? I figured he would be pushing for something that included getting into the ocean.” 

“He didn’t give us too many problems but you can tell he doesn’t like to have anyone helping him. I’ve seen his type before…it’s typical with the military patients that we see. I’m sure he will come around in time. He may be stubborn but once he starts to see he’s making progress he’ll accept our help.” 

“That’s good to know. So, as far as swimming is concerned, is it ok?” 

“Steve did mention that he’s a swimmer and it’s actually not a bad activity so I approved that as part of his therapy as well. You’ll see I added it to the list. However, I did tell him that he wasn’t to swim for more than 30 minutes a day and that swimming didn’t replace all the other exercises that are on the plan. Again, he needs to do these exercises twice a day and he must be consistent. Otherwise, the injury will not heal.” 

“Got it. Thanks again for your help. It’s really hard for him to be on the sidelines so if there is anything I can do to help, please let me know.” 

“There is something you can do to help. Just keep doing what you’re doing. Be there for him and be the voice of reason when he tries to push his exercises too far…because we both know he will if left on his own.” 

“Yeah, I know that all too well.” Danny laughs. “So, when do you think he can return to work? I know it will only be desk duty but I think the sooner he feels like he’s back on the job, the quicker he will recover.” 

“I think Steve can return to work next week. Like you said, it will only be desk duty and I’m going to recommend only four hours a day for the first week. I still want to see him two times next week and once more this week. We can make the appointments before leaving today.” 

“Sounds good. I know Steve will be happy to get back into the office. The team and I will make sure he doesn’t overdo it. If I have to post an officer at the door to make sure he doesn’t try to sneak out, I will.” Danny laughed. 

“Sounds like Steve has all the support he’ll need during his recovery. Here’s my card if you have any questions…and try not to worry too much. I know that’s easier said than done and if Steve were my boyfriend I’d be worried too.” 

“Oh, ah, Steve and I aren’t boyfriends. Just best friends and partners at Five-0.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I heard Steve refer to you as his partner and I assumed you were boyfriends.” 

“It’s quite all right. You’re not the first person to think that about us. I do have a boyfriend…just not Steve.” 

“Oh, so Steve is single…sorry again for the mistake. Let me go check on Steve. He shouldn’t be that much longer.” 

“Thanks, and don’t worry about the confusion.” 

Andrew went into the therapy area to check on Steve’s progress while Danny replayed the final part of their conversation. He smiled thinking about Andrew’s mistake and thinks he picked up on the fact that Andrew might be interested in Steve. That should be interesting if true. 

************

Danny was driving while Steve relaxed in the passenger seat of the Camaro. He could tell that Steve was tired from the exercises that were part of his physical therapy. 

“So, how are you feeling?”

“Tired and sore. I feel like I’m back in BUD/S training, which is strange because the exercises I did in physical therapy weren’t even that difficult.” 

“That’s because you are recovering from a severe injury and your body is still not at full strength. Andrew said you’re doing great all things considered. You heard him…you can even go back to work next week.” 

“Yeah, on desk duty. You know I don’t like being stuck in the office.”

“Well, too bad. You’re following your therapists orders and I don’t want to hear anything more about it either. I’ll get Duke to station two guards outside your office if necessary.” 

“You wouldn’t do that, Danny.” 

“Just try me, Steven. You are not going to fool around with your recovery. The team won’t allow it and neither will I. Understand?” 

“Yeah, but I don’t have to like it.” 

“No, you don’t but you cannot jeopardize your recovery because you want to be all Rambo-like. You can stay out of the field and you can still support the team from the office.” 

“Fine.” 

“Good. Now, let’s get home and go over the plan and exercises that Andrew set up for you. Then, I have to head over to the Governor’s office for a meeting at 2:00.” 

“You didn’t tell me you had a meeting with the Governor today.” 

“Well, she called while you were in your session. She wants to talk about the Captain position at HPD.” 

“Oh, did she indicate what she was going to say?” 

“No, and I’m not expecting it to be good news though. I know they want to fill the position quickly and with me tied up at Five-0 while you are out, I’m pretty sure she’s going to tell me I didn’t get the position.” 

“Danny, you don’t know that for sure. Stay positive. You never know what’s going to happen.” 

“No, I don’t know for sure but what other outcome could there be? They need to fill the position right away. I can’t take it because I’m acting head of Five-0. Ergo, I’m not getting promoted.” 

“Danny, just wait to see what the Governor says before you get all negative. You still don’t know what’s going to happen.” 

“Ok, I’ll stop being negative but when I’m right, expect a call telling you I told you so. Now, let’s go inside and get you settled so I can go talk to the Governor.” 

************* 

“Detective Williams, the Governor will see you now.” 

Danny stands up and follows the Governor’s assistant into her office. He was nervous but knew that he’d be ok no matter what happened. 

“Danny, please come in and sit down.” 

“Thank you, Governor.” 

“Danny, please call me Keiko.” 

“Ok.” 

“So, I wanted to let you know that I was very impressed with you throughout the interview process for the Captain position at HPD. Your record is very impressive and everyone I spoke to about you said I’d be a fool to not hire you, which I’m inclined to agree. However, we need someone to fill that position immediately and with Commander McGarrett being injured and sidelined, I can’t afford to lose you from the team. That is why I’m sorry to say that I am not able to place you in the open Captain position at HPD at this time.” 

“I can’t say that I’m surprised. With Steve out I’m needed at Five-0. Thank you Keiko for the opportunity and you can count on me to continue to lead the team in Steve’s absence. If there’s nothing else I’ll get out of your hair and back to headquarters.” Danny stands to leave the Governors’ office. 

“Danny, please stay and take a seat. I wasn’t finished yet.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Please continue.” 

“What I was going to say is that even though I cannot place you in the Captain’s position at HPD, I am going to promote you to the rank of Captain at Five-0.” 

“What? Are you serious?” 

“Yes, I am very serious, Danny. You’ve had the rank of Sergeant for the past nine years and it’s time that your rank reflect the amount of time and the level of experience you’ve earned. Like I said, your record is quite impressive and your colleagues think very highly of you…and I would be a fool to not recognize that you deserve the rank of Captain.” 

“Um, I don’t know what to say. Thank you.” Danny could hardly believe what he was hearing. He felt the tears start to form in his eyes. 

“Oh, one more thing. In your role as Captain, I would also like you to head up a new joint program between Five-0 and the HPD Police Academy. You would work with HPD to identify potential future Five-0 officers. I also expect you to teach some courses at the Police Academy along with your duties at Five-O. I think this is a great opportunity for you to share your years of experience as a detective in New Jersey as well as here as part of Five-0.” 

“Wow! Now, I really don’t know what to say. This is quite a lot to take in, Keiko. I’m very honored and flattered that you would trust me with such an amazing opportunity.” 

“Well, you’ve earned it, Danny. Plus, now you can remain part of Five-0 as well as spend more time out of the field and the inherent risks that brings. I know you’ve had concerns about the danger level a task force like Five-0 can bring so this will hopefully give you a little peace of mind. Plus, I get to have one of my best helping in two key areas. So, I’ll admit this was a bit selfish on my part as well.” Governor Mahoe smiles. 

“Well, thank you again, Keiko. I am honored and I promise that I won’t let you down.” 

“I am sure you won’t, Danny. Now, please stop at my assistant’s desk to pick up your new shield and she will also have some paperwork for you to sign to make it official. I’ll call you later in the week to set up a time to meet to talk about the new joint program with HPD. Oh, and I’ve already spoken to Commander McGarrett so he is aware of the upcoming changes. Thanks again, Danny and congratulations.” 

“Thank you, Governor.”

Danny left the Governor’s office with his new Captain’s badge clipped to his belt. He would wear it with pride. He couldn’t believe this was happening but was so happy that he had to call Griffin to tell him the great news. Then, he’d head over to Steve’s to harass him a little for not telling him he spoke to the governor and already knew what she was going to tell him. He knew the governor told him not to say anything and Steve was good at following orders so he wasn’t mad at him. However, he couldn’t pass up the chance to mess with Steve. Things were certainly working out better than he could have expected.


	16. It's Time for a Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in posting the next chapter. Life has been crazy and my muse strangely quiet. Hope you enjoy the update.

“Hey, Danny! I didn’t expect to hear from you until later tonight. Is everything ok?”  
  
“Um, yeah. In fact, everything’s really good. I spoke to the governor today about the Captain position at HPD.”  
  
“Oh my God! You got it?”  
  
“No, in fact I did not.”  
  
“Ok, I’m confused. You said things were really good but you didn’t get the position. What gives?”  
  
“Well, I didn’t get the Captain position at HPD but I did get promoted to Captain at Five-0.”  
  
“Wait, what? Now, I’m really confused.”  
  
“Sorry, let me explain. Like I said, I didn’t get the Captain position at HPD but the governor told me I was being promoted to the rank of Captain in recognition of all my hard work. She also said I would remain at Five-0. I’ll also be working with the HPD police academy to help identifying potential Five-0 officers. Oh, and I’ll be teaching at the academy too. The governor wants me to teach the cadets about being top notch officers, following proper procedures, and using detective skills on the job.”  
  
“Wow! That’s amazing, Danny. I’m so happy for you. I’m sure it’s disappointing not getting the HPD position but this promotion and joint project with the police academy sounds like an amazing opportunity. The governor must really respect you and your skills. This is such wonderful news.”  
  
“Thanks, Griffin. Yeah, I’m super honored and flattered. It’s a great opportunity for me. Plus, I’ll still get to help Five-0 and help groom future officers. It’s really the best of both worlds. Oh, and it means less field work, which reduces the amount of time I’ll have to partner with Steve. I’ll miss him but not the shoot outs, explosions, running through the jungle, and any other crazy situation he would drag me into.” Danny laughs.  
  
“It certainly sounds like the ideal situation. Oh, and now I can say I’m dating a Captain.”  
  
“You sure can, babe.”  
  
“We should celebrate tomorrow night. Will you have the kids? Maybe celebrate with the ohana and the kids?”  
  
“That sounds like a great idea. Let me work on the arrangements. Oh, just a heads up, Rachel’s been making some noise about me dating a man. I think Steve set her straight but I wanted to let you know.”  
  
“Is there anything I need to worry about? I don’t want to make things difficult for you.”  
  
“Griffin, babe, don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it. Rachel is just mad that I don’t want her so she’s lashing out. Steve made it clear to her that it wouldn’t be wise to try anything because the entire ohana and the governor would be on my side. So, she’s not going to get anywhere if she tries something.”  
  
“Oh, ok. Well, let me know if I should prepare myself if it should escalate.”  
  
“I will. Ok, I’m back at Steve’s now so I’ll let you go. I’ll call you later before bed. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Danny. Congratulations again. Talk to you later.”  
  
************  
  
“Yo! Steve! Where are you?” Danny called out as he entered Steve’s house.  
  
“I’m out on the lanai with Eddie.”  
  
Danny walked through the house and joined Steve and Eddie outside.  
  
“Hey, babe.”  
  
“Hey, Danny. How was your meeting with the governor?”  
  
“Well, it didn’t really go the way I was hoping. Turns out I didn’t get the Captain position at HPD. I guess they needed it filled quickly and since I’m acting head of Five-0, I was out of consideration. So, if you didn’t go rushing in like you usually do, I might have gotten the promotion.”  
  
Steve looked at Danny wondering why the governor didn’t tell him about the promotion at Five-0 and working with HPD and the police academy.  
  
“Wow! I’m sorry, Danny. The governor didn’t say anything else?”  
  
“She thanked me for my years of service and said she would have promoted me if things were different. I guess it wasn’t meant to be.”  
  
“Um, ok. Something’s not right.”  
  
“Why Steven? What do you mean? What isn’t right? What do you know?”  
  
“Danny, I spoke with the governor yesterday and she told me...”  
  
“She told you I was getting a Captain position with Five-0 and working with HPD and the police academy. Is that about right?”  
  
“Danny! You knew all along? What the hell. I was freaking out here. You’re a bastard.”  
  
“Well, I couldn’t pass up the chance to mess with you. Keiko told me she spoke to you about the promotion and new assignment with HPD. So, I knew I had to give you a hard time.”  
  
“That’s just wrong. I’ll admit you had me going. I really thought the governor didn’t tell you.”  
  
“Sorry, Steve. I know I was being a bit of a jerk but it did give me a laugh.”  
  
“Yeah, well payback’s a bitch, Danno.”  
  
“I figured as much. Seriously, I can’t believe how things turned out.”  
  
“You deserve it, Danny. I’m just glad that you’re getting the recognition you’ve earned and you get to stay at Five-0.”  
  
“Thanks, Steve. I’m very honored the governor gave me this opportunity. Plus, I’m sure you had something to do with it.”  
  
“Honestly, Danny, I really didn’t. Keiko called me and told me about her idea. She wanted my opinion on how things would work if you were splitting your time between Five-0 and HPD. I gave her my thoughts and she made the final decision.”  
  
“Ah, well thanks for all your support. Over the past year I was starting to wonder what I was even doing and started questioning my usefulness to the team. I mean, I’m over forty and we have these youngsters on the team now so why am I needed?”  
  
“Danny, you’re the best partner and detective I’ve ever known. Sure, you can be a bit of a curmudgeon but everyone knows how dedicated you are and we all respect your skills as a detective. Now, you’ll have a higher rank and have the opportunity to use what you know to help identify potential Five-0 officers and teach cadets. You’ve earned it, my friend.”

“Thanks again, Steve. I’m looking forward to taking on the new position. However, that has to wait for a bit until you are back full time. I’ll work with the Governor and Duke to start setting things up with HPD but I’ll probably take it slow since I still have to head up Five-0 for now.”

“That makes sense. So, we should have a party to celebrate the news.”

“Griffin said the same thing. He’ll be back tomorrow and I’ll have the kids too. Would you mind if we had something here? Invite the whole ohana over to celebrate?” 

“That sounds like a great idea. I’ll call Kamekona to ask him to take care of the food. Do you want something from the restaurant or from his shrimp truck?” 

“Let’s go simple and just do food from the shrimp truck.” 

“That’s a good idea. Simple is better especially since I can’t do much to help.” 

“So, have you done any exercises while I was with the governor?” 

“No, I was a bit sore from the session with Andrew this morning. I thought I’d go for a swim when you got back if you were up for it.” 

“Yeah, I think that’s a great idea.” 

“What? The Danny I know and love would never say getting into the ocean is a great idea. Who are you and what did you do with my best friend?” 

“Ha ha…I’m happy so even getting into the ocean won’t bring me down. Now, let’s get into our boardies before I change my mind.” 

“You got it!” 

Danny helps Steve change into his trunks and then he does the same. They head out into the water and Steve takes the opportunity to stretch and do some of his exercises. The ocean water is just what he needed to feel better. 

After thirty minutes Danny tells Steve that they’ve reached the time limit that Andrew had approved. They both walked out of the water, grabbed their towels, and sat down in their chairs on the lanai.

“Thanks, Danny. I know the ocean isn’t you favorite place but I really do appreciate you getting in the water and helping me out.” 

“You’re welcome, Steve. That’s what we do for family.” Danny smiles at Steve. “I need to thank you too for talking to Rachel. You always have my back and it’s appreciated.” 

“Like you said, that’s what we do for family. Have you heard from her since yesterday?”

“Nope, not a peep. I do need to call her to arrange for the kids to come over tomorrow. I also have to pick up Griffin from the airport in the morning.” 

“Well, let’s hope Rachel drops this whole issue of you dating a man.” 

“Let’s hope so. Ok, let’s get inside and start making arrangements for tomorrow night.” 

“Lead on, Danno!” 

************

“Mom! Did I just hear you tell someone that you were going to try to modify Charlie’s custody agreement with Dad?” 

“Grace, this is none of you concern.” 

“Like hell it’s not. What do you think you’re doing? Haven’t you already caused enough problems? It’s not bad enough you kept Charlie from Danno for three years and now you’re trying to take him away again? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. After all, you did the same thing to me and don’t think I didn’t know what you were doing either. I’m just lucky Danno has friends that supported him and wouldn’t let you keep him from me. If you do this than you’ll just confirm that you are truly the worst mother ever.” 

“Grace, I will not be spoken to in such a manner. When you’re a parent you’ll understand. I’m doing this for Charlie.” 

“When I’m a parent I will never use my children as weapons, which is exactly what you’ve done my entire life. How do you think that made me feel? Well, I’ll tell you. It felt like crap knowing that my mother was using me to hurt my father, the man who loved me so much he moved all the way across the country to be near me even though he knew you’d do everything in your power to limit his time with me. But you know what? That didn’t stop him. Danno made sure he stayed in my life and my time with him was the best part of growing up. You and Stan couldn’t even come close to making me feel like Danno did. He cared about me and he didn’t try to buy my love. I’m sorry if this hurts you but you need to know that your actions have consequences. Oh, and why do you think you and I even have a relationship today? It’s because of Danno. He’s the one that never said anything bad about you or tried to get me to turn against you. In fact, he always encouraged me to keep a healthy relationship with you, which at times you didn’t deserve.”

“Grace, just because you’re eighteen doesn’t mean you know everything. Your father is dating a man and I don’t think that’s appropriate behavior for your brother to be around. He’s young and impressionable and might get the wrong idea.”

“The wrong idea about what? The fact that Danno is happy and with someone who loves him? Someone who doesn’t treat him like a possession? From what I know about Griffin he’s an honorable man and Danno is lucky to have him. In fact, Charlie is lucky to be exposed to a loving and healthy relationship. Charlie already knows about same sex couples. Several of his friends have either two Dad’s or two Mom’s so this will not scar him. You really need to figure out why Danno being with a man is really upsetting you. Perhaps you’re just mad because he doesn’t want you back? I know you thought things between you two were getting better and it would lead to you two getting back together but think about it Mom, do you really think that’s for the best? You two barely bet along in the best of times and you certainly weren’t meant to be married." 

“Grace, you just don’t understand. Your father and I are meant to be together.” 

“Do you really believe that, Mom? You got divorced for a reason. You didn’t get back together when Dad stayed in Hawaii to help Uncle Steve, for a reason. You didn’t get back together after you divorced Stan, for a reason. That reason is because YOU DO NOT BELONG TOGETHER! So, before you do anything stupid, think about what you’re doing. Do you really want Charlie to go through what I had to go through? Are you really that selfish that you’d do that to another child? Because believe me when I tell you this, Charlie will not thank you for it.” 

Rachel just sat looking at Grace like a deer caught in headlights. She couldn’t believe what her daughter was saying to her. Was Grace right? Was she so blinded by the idea that she belonged with Danny that she couldn’t see the truth? Could everyone but her be right about this? 

“Mom? Did you hear me?” 

“Yes, Grace. I heard everything you said and I need to think.”

“Yeah, I think that’s probably a good idea.” Grace starts to leave but then turns around. “Mom, please know that I do love you but you need to think long and hard before you destroy our family. Please make the right decision.” 

“Thank you, Grace.” 

************ 

Danny and Steve finished making the necessary calls to set everything up for the party. Danny was now sitting at the dining room when Steve entered the room and noticed that Danny looked deep in thought. 

“Hey, Danny! Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m just dreading making this call.” 

“Rachel?” 

“Yep! I really don’t want to deal with her today. I’m in too good of a mood.” 

“That’s understandable, Danno. How about you call Griffin first? Maybe that will put you in a better mood.” 

“That’s not a bad idea but I don’t want to bother him while he’s spending time with his father. I’ll wait until later. He’ll probably call me from the airport tonight before he boards his flight.” 

“Oh, ok. Well, I can stay in the room if that helps? You know, to have your back.” 

“Thanks, Steve but I think I can handle it on my own. I appreciate the support and I’ll let you know if I need you to come back.” 

“Sounds good. I’ll be in the living room with Eddie. I haven’t seen Mr. Pickles all day but I’m sure he will show up at some point. He’s a sneaky thing…like a little ninja.” 

“Yeah yeah…a little ninja. Now, scoot so I can call the devil.” Danny laughs. 

“Nice one, Danno.” 

Steve leaves the dining room and Danny dials Rachel’s number. 

“Hello, Daniel. I suppose you’re calling to discuss what Steven and I spoke about earlier today?” 

“Hello to you too, Rachel. Yes, but first I’d like to talk about the kids coming over tomorrow as scheduled. Steve is throwing a small party to celebrate my promotion to Captain.” 

“Promotion? I wasn’t aware of any upcoming promotion for you, Danny. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I’ve been interviewing for a Captain position at HPD for a couple of months now. However, when Steve was hurt it took me out of the running. Governor Mahoe wanted me to have the position at HPD but since that wasn’t possible, she promoted me to Captain at Five-0. I’ll also be working with the police academy and teaching there as well. I’ll be splitting my time between Five-0 and HPD. It’s a great opportunity.” 

“Wow! That is quite the honor, Danny. I know you won’t believe this, but I am very happy for you. We might not get along most of the time but I know you are good at your job. And despite my conversation with Steve earlier, I do know you are a good father.” 

“Thanks, Rachel…” 

“Danny, wait. Before you say anything let me speak. Yes, I spoke to Steven this morning and told him I was not comfortable with you dating a man. Please understand that I wasn’t thinking clearly earlier and I probably said some things that I shouldn’t have. Plus, our daughter really laid into me about my plan to try and limit your time with Charlie. You would have been impressed, Danny. I never realized how much my selfishness hurt her and I want to thank you for not poisoning our daughter against me. She told me what you did when she was younger and I don’t know what to say, other than I’m sorry for being such a bitch.” Rachel pauses and takes a breath. “I know I told you I was ok with you dating a man and then I go over to Steve’s and tell him quite the opposite. My emotions were all over the place and I wasn’t thinking clearly. However, thanks to Steve and Grace, I realized that I was acting selfishly and not in the best interest of either of our children. So, I’m telling you now that I am not going to try and modify your visitation with Charlie. In fact, I think it’s time I loosened things up a bit when it comes to your time with Charlie. He’s a growing boy and needs his father more than his mother I’m afraid.” 

“Wow! Rachel, I don’t know what to say. I certainly wasn’t expecting this at all but I’m having a hard time believing you.” 

‘Danny, I’m being completely honest about this mater. You will be getting a modified custody agreement tomorrow with the new terms that I mentioned. Please have your lawyer review it and it everything looks ok, we can have it finalized with the family court. Danny, I know I’ve been horrible to you in the past but that’s over. I’d like us to try to be friends for the children’s sake.” 

“I would like that too, Rachel. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, Daniel. Now, in regards to tomorrow night, Charlie and Grace will be there as planned. I hope you have a nice party and congratulations again on your promotion.” 

“Thanks, Rachel. I will be there at 5:00 to pick up Charlie. I’m take it Grace will be driving herself?” 

“Yes, she has an appointment with her guidance counselor after school but she will be there later.” 

“Ok, sounds good. Oh, and Rachel, if you’d like to stop over for a bit, you’re welcome to join us.” 

“Daniel I appreciate the offer but I think it’s probably best if I lay low for a bit. Plus, I don’t think I’m ready to meet your boyfriend just yet.” 

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow when I pick up Charlie. Thanks again.” 

Danny hangs up the phone and rests his head in his hands and takes a deep breath. 

“Danny? So, how did it go? I didn’t hear any yelling so I’m guessing it went well?” 

“Um, it went much better than I expected. Rachel is not going to try to limit my time with Charlie. In fact, she’s sending over a modified custody agreement and I’ll be getting more time with Charlie, not less.” 

“Wow! That’s amazing. What changed for her since this morning?” 

“Apparently, you and my beautiful and amazing daughter set her straight.” 

“Go, Gracie! That girl is amazing! I’m so proud of her and she’s not even my daughter.” 

“Yeah, she is amazing. Oh, and you may not be her father but you’re damn pretty close to being her father. You’re her Uncle Steve and you’ve know her for more than half of her life. You’ve been there through all the ups and downs. So, you can definitely take some credit for the amazing young woman she is today. Thank you!” 

“Thank you for letting me be part of her life, Danno. Being her Uncle has been one of the best parts of my life. You know I don’t get to see Joanie much to be a proper Uncle to her so being able to play that role for Grace is special to me.” 

“Well, you’re a great friend and Uncle to both my kids. Ok, enough of all this emotional stuff. Let’s order some dinner and get things ready for tomorrow. Then, I need to get to bed so I can get up early and pick Griffin up at the airport.” 

“Sounds good to me!” 

Danny and Steve had a nice dinner and then started to get his house ready for the party tomorrow. They worked until around ten o’clock when Danny called it a night. After helping Steve into bed, Danny took a shower and then went to bed with thoughts of his reunion with Griffin.    

***********  

Danny stood outside the gate area waiting for Griffin to deplane. It was only a few days since he saw him but he felt like a nervous teen. Griffin was so amazing and Danny didn’t know what he did to deserve him but he wasn’t going to question it. At that moment he saw him and damn, that man was gorgeous. Griffin was all smiles and walked quickly towards Danny. Before Danny knew it, he was swept up into Griffin’s arms and was pulled into a kiss. It was the most amazing feeling and he didn’t want it to end.

“Danny! I’m so happy to see you. You don’t know how much I missed you.” 

“Well, if it’s as much as I missed you, then trust me, I know. I can’t wait to get you alone.” 

“So, there’s something I need to tell you….” 

“Yo, bro! Wait for me.” 

“Um, is that Dante?” 

“Yeah, that’s what I wanted to tell you. Dante decided to come along. He said he had vacation time and wanted to see Hawaii.” 

“That’s great! It throws a bit of a monkey wrench into my plans but we can figure it out.” 

“Hey, Danny! Dante pulls him into a strong hug.” 

“Dante! It’s great to see you.” 

“Great seeing you too, Danny."

"So, Griffin tells me you have some vacation time to use."

"Oh yeah, I haven't taken any time off in years so I told Griffin I wanted to see Hawaii, and here I am!" 

“Well, let’s get your things and get out of here. Dante will be staying with you I assume?” Danny looks at Griffin. 

“Ah, nope. Not enough room at my place.” 

“Danny, don’t worry about me. I booked a room at the Hilton Hawaiian so I can be down by all the action.” 

“What? Family should stay with family. You can use my place since I spend most of my time at Steve’s anyway.” 

“Well, I appreciate the offer but I’m looking forward to being on the beach and close to all the hotties.” Dante smiles at Danny. 

“Oh, I get it…well, the Hilton Hawaiian is a great hotel. You’re going to love it.” 

“That’s what I told him. It’s probably best that he have his own space to entertain anyway.” 

“You know it, bro! I’m planning on doing a lot of entertaining too.” 

“Well, don’t go too crazy. I don’t want you leaving a trail of broken hearts.” 

“I don’t know what you mean, Griffin. I’m a perfect gentleman.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get our bags so we can take you to the hotel and I can have some alone time with my man.” 

“I like the sound of that, Griffin.” Danny smiles. “Ok, boys, let’s go.” 

Danny, Griffin, and Dante head to the baggage claim to retrieve their bags. Danny keeps smiling thinking about what he has planned for Griffin later that evening. This was going to be a reunion to remember.

 


	17. Meeting You're Boyfriend's Kids

Danny, Griffin, and Dante walk towards Danny’s car and he opens the trunk for their luggage.  
  
“Is this your car, Danny?”  
  
“Yep, sure is. Do you like it?”  
  
“Hell yeah. Sexy car for a sexy guy!”  
  
“Hey!” Griffin interjects.  
  
“What? It’s a sexy car and you’ve seen your boyfriend right? He’s one sexy guy.”  
  
“Why thank you, Dante. You’re quite the good looking guy yourself.”  
  
“Um, I’m standing right here you two.” Griffin glares at Danny and his brother.  
  
“Don’t worry, babe. I only have eyes for you.”  
  
Griffin pulls Danny into a kiss.  
  
“Ok, let’s get your brother to his hotel so we can relax before the party. I also want you to meet Grace and Charlie before everyone shows up. Dante, you don’t mind taking an Uber to Steve’s, do you?”  
  
“Nope, just text me the address and I can get there on my own.”  
  
“Alright. Let’s go.”  
  
Danny and Griffin drop Dante off at his hotel and then head over to Griffin’s place. On the way over, Rachel calls and says there’s been a change of plans. She will be dropping Charlie off at his house and then Grace will meet them there before heading to the party. This was probably a better way for the kids to meet Griffin without everyone around. Unfortunately, this meant that Griffin and Danny didn’t have a lot of time for a proper reunion.  
  
“As you heard, that was Rachel. Slight change in plans. She’s dropping Charlie at my place and then Grace will meet us there.”  
  
“How do you feel about that?”  
  
“It’s all good. In fact, it might be better if the kids meet you at my place and not at Steve’s with all the people around. It will be quieter and I can answer any questions they may have.”  
  
“You said Grace already knows about us, right?”  
  
“Yes, and she’s cool with everything and she’s looking forward to meeting you. We will have to take things slow with Charlie since he’s only six.”  
  
“Do you think he’ll be ok with you and me?”  
  
“I’m pretty sure he will be just fine. He’s has friends who have two moms or two dads so he’s familiar with those types of families. Plus, once he knows you were in the Coast Guard and now work on an ambulance, he’ll be so excited. So, be ready for a million questions.”  
  
“Ok. I just don’t want either of your kids to act differently with you because of me. I’d never want to come in between any of you.”  
  
“Griffin, don’t worry so much. They’re gonna love you as much as I do.”  
  
“I hope so. I can’t believe how nervous I am.”  
  
“I’m sure you are but I’ll be there with you so you’ll have my support.”  
  
“Thanks. So, do we have time for some fun?”  
  
“I think that can be arranged, Mr. Vasco.”  
  
“Well, Captain, let’s get to it!”  
  
The two men head to Griffin’s bedroom where they spend the next couple of hours messing around and making up for lost time. Danny loves lying in bed wrapped in Griffin’s strong arms. He looks into Griffin’s eyes and sees nothing but love and then he smiles.  
  
“Why are you smiling?”  
  
“Because I’m happy. I’m glad your Dad’s going to be ok. I’m glad I got promoted but most of all I’m glad that you’re in my life. I really didn’t think I was going to find anyone after Rachel. Sure, there were a couple of people but nothing ever felt right.”  
  
“Well, I’m glad you’re in my life too so we both have things to be happy about. Now, I need to get over one more hurdle - meeting your kids. Speaking of Grace and Charlie, when do we need to be at your place?”  
  
Danny looks at the time on his phone. “Damn! It’s later than I thought. We really should get cleaned up and get to my house. Rachel will be dropping Charlie off in an hour.”  
  
“Aye aye, Captain. Let’s get into the shower and then head over.”  
  
“Ok, but no funny business.”  
  
“Aww....ok. I get it. There’s no time.”  
  
“That’s right. Now, up with you, you beast!” Danny swatted Griffin’s bare ass and then they headed into the shower.  
  
*************  
  
Danny pulled his car into the driveway and looked over at Griffin and noticed that his leg was bouncing up and down. He was visibly nervous about meeting Grace and Charlie. Danny reaches over and places his hand on Griffin’s leg  
  
“Babe, look at me.” Griffin turns his head and stares directly into Danny’s eyes. “I know you’re nervous but you have nothing to worry about. Just relax and it will be fine.” Danny could feel Griffin’s leg settle down. “Ok, let’s go inside and relax before Charlie shows up.”  
  
“Danny?”  
  
“Yeah, what is it?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Danny realizes that Griffin needs some reassurance. “I love you too. Now, get your ass out of the car already.” Danny hoped he could get Griffin to smile, which would let him know he’d be ok. It worked.  
  
Once inside Griffin and Danny cuddle up next to each other on the couch. It was nice to be there giving the man he loved the support he needed. However, their quiet was short-lived when there was a knock on the door. Griffin sat up quickly as Danny walked to the door.  
  
“Take a deep breath, babe. You’ll be great.”  
  
Danny reached for the door and opened it.  
  
“Danno!” Charlie jumped up into his father’s arms.  
  
“Hey, buddy. It’s so good to see you.”  
  
“I hearded you gots a promotion at work. Mommy says you’re a Captain now.”  
  
“That’s right. Your old man is a Captain at Five-0.  
  
“That’s so cool! You’re awesome, Danno!”  
  
“Thanks, buddy. Where’s your mom?”  
  
“She’s in the car. I told her I could come to the door by myself cause I’m a big boy.”  
  
“Why yes you are. Let’s go see your mom and grab your bag.”  
  
Danny and Charlie head toward Rachel’s car to grab his overnight bag and school bag. Rachel is very cordial and she and Danny have a pleasant conversation. She congratulated him again on his promotion and then they talk about visitation for the week. They say their goodbyes and then head inside. Danny was hoping Charlie would love Griffin instantly. He really wanted his kids to be ok with his boyfriend. They reach the door and then go inside to see Griffin sitting on the couch with a worried look in his face.  
  
Charlie stops as soon as he sees Griffin sitting in the couch. “Danno, there’s someone on your couch.”  
  
“Charlie, that’s my friend Griffin. He’s here to meet you.”  
  
Griffin stands up and walks over to Charlie. Realizing he’s towering over the young boy he bends down on one knee so he can be at the same level as Charlie. Griffin extends his hand. “Hi, Charlie. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Your father has told me a lot about you.”  
  
Charlie backs up until he’s leaning against his father unsure about this new person in his father’s house. Danny realizes Charlie’s nervous so he places his hands on his son’s shoulders. “Hey, buddy. Griffin is one of the good guys like Uncle Steve. You can trust him.”  
  
“Are you a SEAL too?”  
  
“No, but I was in the Coast Guard and was on boats and ships protecting people. I’m an EMT now. I work on an ambulance and help when people get hurt.”  
  
Charlie stood there taking in this new information. “You get to ride in the ambulance with the flashing lights and siren?”  
  
“Yep, that’s where I spend most of my days.”  
  
“Wow! That’s so cool. Do you take care of the police when they get hurt? Like when my Danno gets hurted because of Uncle Steve?” Danny smiles down at his son. Apparently he hears everything so he makes a note to be a bit more careful around Charlie.  
  
“Yes, in fact I actually took care of your Dad a few weeks ago when he got hurt.”  
  
“Did you make sure to fix him up good? Danno gets hurt a lot and needs someone to take care of him. Uncle Steve tries but he’s not an ET like you.”  
  
“Charlie, Griffin is an EMT not ET. It stands for emergency medical technician.”  
  
“Oh. So? Did you take care of my Danno and told him to be more careful?”  
  
“Yes, I did. I made sure he was all good and then told him to take the rest of the day off. Oh, and don’t worry I’ll make sure to take care of your Danno as much as possible.”  
  
“Thanks! Danno, you should keep Griffin around all the time so when you get hurted at work he can make you all better.”  
  
“That’s a great plan but Griffin needs to help other people too. I’m sure he will be able to help me when he’s not helping others. But you know what the best part of my new job is? Well, I won’t be out in the field as much so I won’t get hurt.”  
  
“That’s great. I’m so happy you gotted promoted. You’re the best, Danno.”  
  
“You’re the best too, Charlie. Now, there’s something I want to talk to you about.”  
  
Charlie looks at his father with a smile on his face. “What do you want to tell me daddy?”  
  
“Ok, you know how your friend Keiko has two dads and your friend Tommy has two moms? And sometimes two boys or two girls are together?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Well, Griffin and I are more than friends. We’re boyfriends. We’re dating.”  
  
Charlie looks at his Dad and the at Griffin. “Do you like my Danno?”  
  
“Yes, I like him a lot.”  
  
“Do you promise to take care of Danno and not make him sad?”  
  
“Charlie, I have no intention of ever hurting your father and I’ll always take care of him and you if you’ll let me.”  
  
“What about Gracie?”  
  
“Yes, I’ll take care of her too.”  
  
“Danno, do you and Griffin kiss?”  
  
“Yes, we do. Is that ok?”  
  
Charlie looked at his father and smiled. “Sure, Danno. Boyfriends are supposed to kiss.” Charlie starts to laugh.   
  
“What’s so funny young man?”   
  
“I’m just happy. I have my Danno, Uncle Steve, and now Griffey. I have lots of superheroes in my family.”  
  
Danny looks over at Griffin and mouthed “Griffey”? Griffin smiled and his eyes were wet thinking how happy he was that Charlie accepted him and even gave him a nickname.  
  
“Thank you, Charlie. I’m very honored to be part of your family.”  
  
“You’re welcome. When can I ride in your ambulance and help hurt people like you?”  
  
“Hold on, buddy. Griffin can’t just take you on the ambulance. He has to follow rules and you’re just too young.”  
  
“Aww.”  
  
“Charlie, I might not be able to take you on the ambulance but maybe I can come by your school and show you and your friends my rig and my partner and I can show you all some first aid techniques. How does that sound?”  
  
“That sounds awesome! Thank you, Griffey. All my friends are going to be so jealous!”  
  
“You’re welcome, Charlie.”  
  
“Danno, when can Griffey come to my school?”  
  
“I’ll call the school tomorrow and make the arrangements.”  
  
“Yay! Griffey, do you want to see my room? Danno and Uncle Steve made me a race car bed. It’s the best!”  
  
“You bet! I can’t wait to see it.”  
  
“Hey, buddy. How about you go and make sure your room is all clean and Griffin and I will be there in a minute.”  
  
“Ok, Danno.” Charlie runs to his room laughing the entire way.   
  
Danny walks over to Griffin and looks him in the eyes. “How are you doing, babe?”  
  
Griffin pulls Danny into a tight hug and buries his face in Danny neck. “Danny, he’s so amazing. What a great kid.”  
  
“Yeah, he’s pretty great. You don’t have to see his room if you don’t want to.”  
  
“No, I’m happy to see his room. I’m honored that he even wanted to show it to me.” Griffin kisses Danny.   
  
“Griffey! Danno! What’s taking you so long?”  
  
Danny ends the kiss. “We’re on our way.” Danny looks at Griffin. “Well, you heard the man. We better not keep him waiting.”  
  
Danny and Griffin head to Charlie’s room and spend the next half hour playing race car. Charlie was having so much fun with his father and Griffin. They were all laughing so loud they didn’t hear Grace come home.   
  
Grace looks into Charlie’s room and clears her throat. “Well well, what’s going on here?”  
  
They all look at Grace. “Gracie!!! Come play with us. Danno’s boyfriend Griffey is so much fun.”  
  
Griffin stands up and walks over to Grace. “Hi Grace. It’s very nice to meet you.”  
  
“Hi. You’re obviously Griffin. Nice to meet you too.” Grace looks at Griffin and sees how handsome he is. “Danno, you told me he was good looking but wow!”  
  
“Grace!”  
  
“Sorry, Dad, Griffin.”  
  
“It’s ok, Grace. I’m flattered.”  
  
“Why don’t we go into the living room and get acquainted.” Danny smiled at Grace.

************ 

Danny, Griffin, and Grace leave Charlie to play in his room while they head into the living room and get comfortable on the couch. 

“So Griffin, what are your intentions for my father?” 

“Grace!” 

“What? It’s a fair question. I’m not going to let just anyone date you, Danno.” 

“While I appreciate your concern for me Grace, it’s not up to you to decide who I date.”

“Danny, it’s ok. Grace is just looking out for her Dad. I get it. I think it’s sweet.”

“Thank you, Griffin. I’m really just messing with Danno to get back at him for how he treated the boys who wanted to date me.” Grace looks at her father and smiles. “Seriously, I’ve heard a lot about you and I’m glad Danno found someone who treats him so well.” 

“Thanks, Grace. I really do love your father and I’m just as lucky to have found him.” 

“Is everything good now, Grace? Do we have your approval?” Danny smiles. 

“Yes, it’s all good, Danno. So, tell me about your promotion? I’m so proud of you, Dad.” 

Danny proceeds to tell Grace all about his new position at Five-0 and HPD. His obvious enthusiasm for his promotion makes Grace smile. 

“So, you still get to work with Uncle Steve and you get to work with HPD to find new Five-0 officers and teach at the police academy? That’s so cool.” 

“You got it! It’s quite the opportunity and I’m looking forward to starting but it will have to wait until Uncle Steve is fully recovered from his accident.” 

“How’s that going? Is he getting better?” 

“Yes, he is. He started physical therapy and his therapist is very optimistic.” 

“That’s great!” Grace turns away from her father. “Griffin, Danno said your father is doing much better?” 

“Yes, he’s making a remarkable recovery. It was touch and go for a bit but thankfully, it worked out.” 

“That’s wonderful news. I’m glad Danno was able to be there with you and your family.” 

“Yes, I was very happy that he was able to be there too. My family just loved your father.” 

“Who wouldn’t love yours truly?” 

“Very funny, Danno.”

“Oh Grace, my brother Dante decided to come along and take a vacation. You’ll get to meet him later.” 

“Oh? Where is he staying?” 

“He’s at the Hilton Hawaiian Village.” Griffin said. 

“Why didn’t he stay with you or Danno?” 

“He wanted to have his own space. Plus, he wanted to be right on the beach.” 

“That makes sense. He’ll be at the party tonight, right?” 

“Yes, he will be there. I can’t wait for you to meet him.” Griffin adds. 

“Griffin, Dad tells me you were in the Coast Guard and now you’re an EMT. That must be rewarding work?” 

“Yeah, I love it. My Mom was a nurse and Dante is a doctor so you can say it runs in the family.” 

“Sweet. Don’t you have another brother too?” 

“Yes, my older brother, Fin, is in the Navy. He’s a SEAL.” 

“Interesting.” 

“What does that mean, monkey?” 

“Uncle Steve is a SEAL, Griffin was in the Coast Guard, Fin is a SEAL…you seem to have a lot of military people in your life now, Danno.”

“So? What’s your point young lady?” 

“No point.” Grace smiles. “Shouldn’t we start heading over to Uncle Steve’s house?” 

“Yes, please go and get your brother ready and then we’ll head over. Oh, bring your overnight bag too. We’ll probably crash over there tonight.” 

“Ok. I’ll get Charlie and we’ll be right back.” 

Danny looked at Griffin and saw a look of relief on his face. “Babe? How are you doing?” 

“I’m ok. Things seems to have gone well. Charlie was amazing and Grace is, well…she’s a spitfire for sure.” 

“Those are my kids! They are the best. I told you they would accept you and that you didn’t have any reason to be nervous.” 

“Yes, and I’m glad you were right.” Griffin pulls Danny towards him until there are facing each other, puts his hands on either side of his face, and then leans down to give him a kiss. The kiss is soft and sweet and Griffin’s way of letting Danny know that he is thankful that his kids accepted him. They continued to kiss and didn’t notice Grace and Charlie enter the room. 

“Danno and Griffin sitting in a tree…K I S S I N G!” 

The two men end their kiss and look at Grace and Charlie. “Very funny you two.” 

“Danno, you and Griffey are funny looking when you kiss.” 

“Charlie!” 

“It’s ok Grace. I’m sure to him it does look funny but he better get used to it because he will see us kissing from now on. Are you ok with that, buddy?” 

“Yes, Daddy. I tolded you that boyfriends should kiss.” Charlie smiles at his father and Griffin. 

“Thank you, Charlie. Now, let’s get going before Uncle Steve sends out a search party.” 

Danny, Griffin, Grace and Charlie grab their things, head out to the cars, and head over to Steve’s to celebrate Danny’s promotion. Danny was happy and was looking forward to sharing the good news with his friends. 


	18. Time to Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter in this story. Thanks to everyone who joined me on the journey and left comments and kudos. It was fun but every journey has its end. Enjoy!
> 
> Note: This is an updated version of the final chapter. I felt the original posting didn’t feel organic for the characters so some changes have been made.

Charlie was so excited on the way over to Steve’s house that he barley stopped talking the entire way. He couldn’t wait to see his Uncle Steve and play with Eddie.

“Griffey, have you been to my Uncle Steve’s house?”

“No, Charlie I haven’t, but I hear it’s very nice.”

“It’s so cool. Uncle Steve has his own beach and he’s got a dog named Eddie who is my friend. I can’t wait for you to meet him.”

“Wow! That does sound cool.”

“I have my own room too. Uncle Steve said I need my own space to sleep when I visit. Gracie has her own room too.”

“Hey, buddy why don’t you tell Griffin about Uncle Steve’s cat.”

“Oh my God! Mr. Pickles is so much fun. I just love to cuddle with him. Do you like cats? Course you do. Everyone loves cats. Uncle Steve says they’re like little ninjas.”

“Yes, I do like cats and I agree, they are sneaky just like ninjas.”

“Yeah. Mr. Pickles is always sneaking up on Eddie. It’s so funny.”

“Charlie, why don’t you rest for a bit before we get there? You don’t want to get too tired and miss the party.”

“Ok, Danno. Make sure you wake me up if I falls asleep.”

“Will do.”

Danny turns and looks and Griffin. “Sorry about all the chatter. He gets talkative when he’s excited.”

“It’s completely alright, Danny. He’s quite the character and I’m looking forward to getting to know him better.”

“That’s good to know because he’s definitely excited about you.”

“I’m truly flattered.”

“I hope he’s not too much for you.”

“He’s fine. Fin’s kids get the same way when they’re excited, so I’m used to it.”

“Of course, all the Vasco boys would be good with kids. Fin with his kids, you being an uncle, and Dante is a pediatrician. Must run in the family.”

“You know it. I know my Mom has always wanted each of her boys to have kids. I’m not sure that’s in the cards for me but you never know.” Griffin looks at Danny and he smiles.

“So...are you going to be ok meeting everyone at Steve’s?”

“Yeah, you’ll be there, the kids will be there, and Dante will be there at some point.”

“Speaking of Dante, did you text him with the address?”

“Yeah. He said he’d be there around 8:00.”

“Good. I hope he has a good time.”

“Well, Dante seems to have a good time no matter where he’s at so that’s really not a concern.”

“Sounds like he’s quite the character himself.”

“You’ve met him. What do you think?”

“Point taken. Ok, we’re here.”

“Danny, this is cute. What a nice place.”

“Yeah, the house has been the Steve’s family for years. In fact, he grew up here and he and his sister inherited it when his Dad died.”

“I can’t believe he’s right on the water.”

“Yeah, it’s a great place to hang out if you like the beach.” Danny smiles. “Hey, buddy, we’re at Uncle Steve’s. Wake up.”

Charlie rubs his eyes. “Danno? Are we here?”

“Yep, let’s grab your things and go inside.”

“Ok, Danno. Griffey, you’re coming too, right?”

“Yep, wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

“Yay! I can’t wait to tell everyone you’re my Danno’s Griffey and my friend.” Griffin smiles at Charlie. 

“You ready, babe?” Danny reaches over and squeezes Griffin’s hand.

“Yeah.”

“C’mon guys!” Charlie runs towards Steve’s house. 

************

Danny, Griffin, and Charlie head inside and they see Steve sitting on the couch with Eddie at his feet.

“Uncle Steve! Eddie!” Charlie drops his bag and runs over to the couch and sits next to Steve.

Steve reaches over and ruffles Charlie’s hair. “Hey, Charlie! Howzit?”

“Good. My Danno has a boyfriend and he’s super cool like you.” Steve smiles and looks over at Danny and Griffin.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yep, his name is Griffin but I calls him Griffey. He’s an EMT and works in an ambulance. He’s gonna come to my school and show everyone his...what did you calls it Griffey?”

“I called it my rig.”

“Yeah, he’s gonna show us his rig and teach us to help people.”

“That’s awesome, Charlie.”

“I knows. I can’t wait.” Charlie looks around the room. “Where’s Mr. Pickles? I want to show him to Griffey.”

“Oh, he’s around here somewhere. You know he’s super sneaky.”

“Yes, like a ninja.” Charlie gets off the couch and pats Eddie’s head. “C’mon, Eddie let’s find Mr. Pickles.” Charlie and Eddie take off leaving Danny, Steve, and Griffin alone.

“Wow! He’s full of energy today, huh? He’s certainly excited about you Griffin.”

“Yeah, once he found out I was an EMT and worked on an ambulance he’s been so excited.” Griffin smiles. “Anyway, how are you doing? Danny tells me you started physical therapy.”

“I’m doing pretty good all things considered. My therapist seems to know what he’s doing so that’s a good thing.”

“That’s great. Based on what I already know about you, I don’t doubt that you’ll be back to one hundred percent in no time.”

“That’s the plan.”

“Until then, you take it easy and follow your treatment plan you animal. I need you back being your crazy ass self so I can focus on my new duties.”

“Yes, Danno.”

Griffin laughs. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of listening to you two banter with each other.”

Just then, Nahele came downstairs. “Oh, these two never stop. You’d think they would get tired of all the banter but even after ten years that still hasn’t happened.” Nahele smiles. “I’m Nahele by the way. You must be Griffin. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too. Do you live here as well?”

“Yeah, and thank goodness because someone needs to help Steve when Danny’s not here otherwise he’d try to do everything himself.” 

“Nahele is well, I suppose you can consider him my unofficially adopted son. Does that sound about right?” 

“Works for me, Dad?” Nahele turns toward Steve. 

“Couldn’t have put it better myself.” Steve gets one of his goofy smiles on his face. 

“That’s very cool. Family is important not matter how it’s formed.” Griffin smiles. 

“Where’s Charlie?” Nahele asks. 

“He’s running around with Eddie trying to find Mr. Pickles.”

“Ah. Would it be ok to take him into the water for a bit? He was asking me to take him swimming the other night.”

“Sure, just don’t tire him out. He’s really excited to see everyone tonight.”

“You got it, Danno!”

Nahele bumps fists with Danny and then goes to find Charlie. 

“He seems like a great kid, Steve.”

“Yeah, he’s really turned things around for himself. I’m not sure if Danny told you but I met him when I caught him stealing my car. His mother died and his father was in jail and he was living on his own after he ran away from foster care. So, I took him in and he’s completed high school and wants to go to college. I’m very proud of him.”

“Well, it certainly sounds like you were a good influence on him.”

“Griffin, don’t go telling him things like that…he’ll get a big head.” Danny smiles at Steve.

“It’s ok, Griffin. I know Danny agrees with you but never passes up the chance to bust my balls.”

“Well, someone has to keep you in line.” Danny laughs. “So, when is Kamekona getting here with the food?”

“He should be here any minute. Do you and Griffin mind setting things up outside on the lanai? I’m feeling sore so I want to relax a bit more before the team shows up.”

“You bet. Don’t push it, Steven. You don’t want to undo the progress you’ve made so far.”

Steve’s front door opened and Tani and Junior coming into the house.

“Hey, guys! I hope we’re not too early?”

“Nope, just be prepared to be put to work.” Danny replied.

“Ok, but first don’t we get a proper introduction to this handsome guy?”

“Down, Tani. He’s taken..and yes, I’ll introduce you. Griffin, this is Tani Rey and Junior Reigns the newest members of 5-0. Well, relatively new.” 

“Hi, nice to meet both of you. Danny has told me a lot about you.”

“Hello, Griffin. Nice to meet you.” Junior extends his hand towards Griffin who shakes it.

“Well, hi there Griffin. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Tani smiles. “We really didn’t get to meet back when you helped Danny and then Steve after their injuries. You and I definitely have to chat later.”

“I don’t like the sound of that…”

“Oh, don’t worry Danny, I’ll behave. Well, mostly.” Tani laughed and Danny rolled his eyes. 

“So, are we here for a special occasion or just to meet Griffin?” Junior asked.

“Hey! Isn’t meeting Griffin special enough? It’s not every day I introduce you all to my boyfriend.” 

“Good point.” Tani smiles. “So, how can we help?”

“You can help Griffin and me set up things on the lanai. Junior, can you hang with Steve and make sure he’s resting?”

“Yes, Sir. I can handle the Commander.”

“Um, I’m right here. Don’t I get a say in all of this?”

“No, you do not. Now, just sit there looking handsome and let us take care of things.”

“You all heard it…Danny called me handsome.”

“Oh brother. You two are such children.” Tani laughed. 

***********  
Grace arrived at Steve’s house just as another car was dropping off a really good looking guy. Wow! He was hot. The man turns toward Grace and she does a double take because he looks just like Griffin. So, this must be Dante. Ok, their family must have won the genetics lottery. Grace thought to herself.

“Excuse me. I’m looking for Steve McGarrett’s house.”

“You’re in the right place, Dante.”

Dante stares at Grace trying to figure out how she knows him. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

Grace laughs. “No, but I know you.” She smiles. “Hi, I’m Grace Williams. Your brother is dating my father.”

Dante looks at Grace and notices how attractive she is but soon realizes that she’s way too young for him. “Hi, Grace I’m Dante but I guess you know that already. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Danno said you were here on vacation?”

“Danno?”

“Oh, sorry that’s my Dad. I’ve called him Danno since I was a little girl. My brother calls him that too. It’s kinda reserved for his kids although Uncle Steve calls him that even though my father tells him not to. He just does it to mess with my Dad.”

“That’s funny and you know I’m gonna use it. I just have to.” Dante flashes a mischievous grin.

“So, how about we head inside. From the cars in the driveway I’m guessing some of the ohana are already here.”

“Ohana?”

“Sorry, that’s Hawaiian for family. You’re part of it now that Griffin is dating my Dad.”

“Nice! I guess I need to learn some Hawaiian, huh?”

“It certainly wouldn’t hurt. Especially if you want to impress the locals.”

“Point taken. Thanks for the advice.”

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s go inside.”

Grace and Dante head towards Steve’s front door and walk inside.

************

“Hey Uncle Steve, Junior. Where’s Danno?”

“He’s outside with Griffin and Tani setting things up. Who do you have with you?”

“Take a look at him and guess.” Grace turns to Dante. “Do you mind if go find Danno?”

“No, I’ll be fine.” 

Steve realizes that the man in his living room is Griffin’s brother. “You must be Dante. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Good to meet you too. I take it you’re the famous Uncle Steve aka Commander Steve McGarrett.”

“That’s correct. Welcome to Hawaii and my home. This guy is Junior Reigns. He’s one of the Five-0 team members and a former SEAL.”

“Hello, sir. Nice to meet you.”

“What’s with this sir business? Please call me Dante.” Dante flashes a big smile at Junior and then Steve. “Well now, two Navy SEALs in the same room. How did I get so lucky?”

“Dante!” Griffin walked into the room and heard Dante flirting with Steve and Junior. 

“What? I’m just making conversation.”

“Steve, Junior I apologize for my brother he’s a bit of a shameless flirt.”

“No worries, Griffin. It’s all good.” Steve replied.

“Ah, Yeah...no worries brah.” Junior replied nervously.

Charlie ran into the room towards Dante wrapped in a towel. “Griffey!! Come build a sandcastle with me.” Charlie looks up and then realizes it’s not Griffin. “Wait, you’re not Griffey.”

“Charlie, this is my brother, Dante.”

“Hey, Charlie! It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hi. You look like Griffey. I was confused.”

“It’s alright, buddy. Lots of people mix up my brothers and me.”

“Hey! Where did everyone go?” Tani asked as she entered the living room. She turns and sees Dante. “I know Griffin doesn’t have a twin. Brothers, I take it?”

“That’s right, Tani. This is my little brother, Dante.”

“Well, hello little brother.” Tani smiles.

“Nice to meet you. If I knew Hawaii had all you beautiful people I would have visited sooner.”

“You’re such the flatterer.” Tani smiles.

“That’s my brother for ya.” Griffin shoots his brother a look. “Dante, how about we head outside and help Danny?”

“If I must. Hey, Charlie! Want a ride?” Dante bends down and Charlie climbs on his back and they head outside.

************

Steve heads outside with Griffin, Dante, and Charlie while Tani and Junior remain in the living room.

“Wow! That Dante is a hottie.” 

“If you say so.” Junior looked at Tani.

“Oh, c’mon. You know I’m right.” 

“I suppose if you’re into that type. You should go out there and talk to him.” 

“No, that’s ok. He’s cute and all but there’s someone else I’m interested in right now.”

“Oh yeah? Who might that be?”

“C’mon, do you seriously have to ask? You can’t possibly be that oblivious.”

Junior looks at Tani and blushes. “Um, ah…”

“Yes, it’s you Junior. Don’t look so surprised. I’ve been giving you signals for months now.”

“Really? I thought you might be but I wasn’t sure and I didn’t want to take a chance and be wrong.”

Tani walks over to Junior and pulls him into a kiss. “You should have taken a chance. If you had, we could have been doing this and much more, a lot sooner.” Tani laughs. 

“I guess I’m just an idiot.”

“Must be a SEAL thing…I mean, we hear Danny call Steve an idiot all the time.” Tani smiled. 

“So…what do we do now?”

“I’m thinking we go on an official date and see where it goes.”

“Sounds good.” Junior hesitates. “Do you think we need to tell Steve and Danny? I’m sure there’s some type of policy against dating a fellow officer.”

“We probably should say something. Let’s hold off for now. No need to distract Steve and Danny from the party.”

“Ok, but we should talk to them soon.”

“Agreed. Let’s get back outside and see what we can do to help.”

*************

Steve came back into the house as Adam, Lou, Renee, and Will were coming through the door. After saying hello, he invited them to join the others on the lanai. He was starting to feel some pain in his lower back so he decided to lay down on the sofa. He couldn’t wait until he was back to normal and all of this pain was in the past. 

“Hey, Steve! Are you ok?” Dante asked. 

“Oh, hey, I didn’t hear you come back inside.”

“Just came back in to get some more beer and you looked like you were in pain.” 

“Ah, yeah…just in a bit of pain right now so I thought I take it easy.” 

“I heard about your back injury. That’s rough. Danny told me that you’re in physical therapy. How’s that going?”

“Good, my therapist is working me hard but it’s helping.” Steve smiled. “He’ll be here any minute and you can meet him and get the scoop. I don’t mind if he tells you about my case. Maybe you’ll have a better idea of what he’s saying since you’re a doctor.” Steve laughs. 

“Yeah, sure. I’m happy to talk to him. I’m not an expert on back injuries being a pediatrician, but I certainly understand how the body works from medical school.” Dante smiles. “Anyway, can you point me to where the extra beer is at.”

“Check in the kitchen. There should be some cases in the pantry.”

“Thanks. Do you need anything for the pain?”

“I took some pain meds about an hour ago so I’m good. Thanks for asking.”

“You bet.” 

Dante was heading towards the kitchen when someone rang the doorbell. “Dante, would you mind getting the door?”

“I’d be happy to…you just relax.”

Dante heads over to the door and opens it to find a tall gorgeous man staring back at him. Wow! This party was getting better and better. “Hello? May I help you?”

“Yeah, I’m looking for Steve McGarrett’s place.”

“Well, you’ve found it, handsome. He’s right inside. C’mon in.”

“Andrew! You made it.” Steve calls Andrew over. 

“Hi, Steve. You have a nice house. I can’t believe you’re right on the water.”

“Thanks!” Steve looks at Dante who’s standing off to the side. “Andrew, let me introduce you to Dante Vasco. He’s visiting his brother who’s dating my partner, Danny. Dante, this is Andrew, my physical therapist.”

“Hi, Dante. It’s nice to meet you. Is this your first time in Hawaii?” Andrew was trying not to sound too flirty but damn, this man was hot. 

“Nice to meet you too. Yes, I had some time off from the hospital so I figured I’d come see what all the hype was about. Griffin never stops telling me I should visit.”

“That’s great. You said something about a hospital. What kind work do you do?”

“I’m a doctor…pediatrician to be exact.”

“Nice. What a rewarding career.” Andrew smiles and Dante takes notice. “So, I’d be happy to show you around the island if you’re interested….unless you have other plans.”

“No specific plans yet and I’m definitely interested. Seriously, who wouldn’t want such a good looking guy as their own personal guide?” Dante smiled. 

“Well, then it’s settled. Let’s talk some more and figure out a plan.”

“Sounds great. I was actually inside to get more beer. Would you mind helping me?”

Andrew looks over to Steve. “Are you ok? You look like you’re in pain.”

“Yeah, just a little bit of pain but I’ll be ok. You two crazy kids grab the beer and join the others outside. I’ll be there shortly.”

Dante and Andrew head into the kitchen to grab the beer as Steve relaxes on the couch. 

***********

The party was in full swing and everyone was having a good time talking, laughing, and eating. Griffin and Dante were the center of attention and boy did they enjoy sharing stories of their youth. Danny was just watching and listening to the two brothers entertain their family and friends. He was happy that both Grace and Charlie were ok with him dating Griffin. That was one hurdle he didn’t want to have to get over and now he didn’t. 

As people started to finish their food, Steve stood up and clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Ok, now that I’ve got your attention, I’d like to say a few words.” Steve looked around at his guests and then began to speak. “First, I’d like to thank Kamekona for providing this wonderful food and Flippa for his music. Second, I want to thank everyone who has helped me ever since my accident. You’ve all stepped up and helped me with my recovery even though I’m not the easiest of patients.” 

“You can say that again!” Danny added.

“You be quiet, Danno!” Everyone laughed. “Where was I? Oh yeah…Third, I’d like to welcome our new friends Griffin, Dante, and Andrew. You’ll soon learn that being part of this ohana is one of the best things you could imagine. Lastly, I know most of you thought you were coming here tonight to meet Griffin, and although that is true, there is another reason.” Steve stopped and looked at Danny. “The main reason was to celebrate some great news for Five-0 and HPD. So, with that said, I want to announce the promotion of our very own Detective Danny Williams to the rank of Captain.” The party erupts with cheers and claps. Charlie is jumping up and down and cheering for his Danno. 

“Wait? If Danny got promoted, does that mean he’s leaving Five-0?” Tani asked. 

“Good question. Danny, would you care to explain?”

“Sure. Like Steve said, I was promoted to Captain and my new role does not require me to leave Five-0. However, I’ll be splitting my time between Five-0 and HPD and helping to identify potential new recruits for Five-0. I’ll also be teaching some classes at the Police Academy. It’s really a great opportunity and I’m excited to start. Of course, that has to wait until this Neanderthal is back on his feet full-time.” Danny points to Steve and laughs. 

“Wow! That is so cool, Danny. If you ever need help at the academy, let me know. I think it would be fun to train the cadets” Tani pulls him into a hug and he thanks her. 

“Well, it’s about damn time my friend. I still don’t know what took so long for the powers that be to realize what an asset you are to law enforcement.”

“Thanks, Lou. I appreciate the kind words and support.” Danny smiles. “Oh, and since I’ll be helping identify potential new Five-0 recruits, perhaps now we’ll get some more team members who know about proper police procedure.” Danny, Lou, Tani, Adam, and Junior all look at Steve.

“What? Why are you looking at me? I know all about proper police procedure. I just find it gets in the way.” 

“Well, I guess I’ll have to teach any new recruits creative writing so they can fill out paperwork correctly. I think I’ll start with Junior and Tani, because I’m definitely going to be too busy to fill out this animal’s paperwork.”

“Oh, great! That’s something to look forward to said no one ever!” Tani adds. 

“Hey, I’m not that bad.” Steve protests.

“Yeah yeah, just sit there looking pretty.” Danny teases. “Seriously, I’m very excited to get started and I look forward to the challenge this new role will provide…but one thing I won’t miss is dodging bullets, all the crazy car chases, jumping out of planes, landing airplanes on the beach…and the list goes on.” Danny smiles and everyone laughs. 

Steve stands up. “Ok, everyone let’s raise our glasses, or bottles, to Captain Danny Williams and congratulation him on his promotion. We’re all proud of you and look forward to our new partnership with the HPD.” Everyone joins in on congratulating Danny.

 

***********  
The party started to wind down and it was clear everyone had a great time. Kamekona’s food was a hit as usual and Flippa kept people entertained. Danny looked at his ohana and couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Everyone loved Griffin and not one person seemed at all surprised that he was dating a man, which was a great relief. Steve was on his way to recovering from his injuries, he had his promotion and great opportunity with HPD, Tani and Junior appeared to be getting closer, Grace and Will were enjoying young love, Charlie was playing with Eddie, Dante and Andrew were definitely going to hook up, and then there was Griffin. He didn’t know what he did to deserve this man but who was he to question it? He knew this was the man he was meant to be with…the person who completed him like no other. 

“Hey, Danny! Are you ready to get going?” Griffin asked.

“Yeah, but I need some time with Steve first. Would you mind grabbing Charlie and his things? I’ll meet you in the living room in a few minutes.”

“You bet.” Griffin leans down, gives Danny a kiss, and then leaves him alone with Steve.

“Steve, thank you for throwing this party for me. It really meant a lot.”

“You’re welcome, Danno. You deserved the promotion and to share the good news with our ohana.”

“You know, I also want to thank you for kidnapping me and making me your partner all those years ago.”

“I didn’t kidnap you…”

“Ok, I don’t want to argue about that…even though I’m correct. In all seriousness, I don’t know if I would have made it on this island without you and the team. You gave me a home when I needed one the most and I will be forever grateful.”

“Danny, when are you going to get it? You’re a great person, a great detective, a great friend, and an amazing father. You deserve only the best. So, just be happy and don’t worry all the time.

“Thanks, Steve. I’m definitely going to try my best.” Danny smiled. “Hey, you know you’re pretty awesome too. I think so and so do my kids.” 

Steve smiles and then pulls Danny into a hug. “Thanks, Danno. Now, you should get going. Griffin and Charlie are waiting.” 

“Ok, but I’ll be back in the morning to take you to your therapy session.”

“Of course you will. Now scoot.” 

Danny walked away smiling knowing that his future, and that of his ohana’s, was definitely looking brighter than it had in years. He was truly happy and was looking forward to seeing what was next for Griffin and him…and for once, he wasn’t waiting for the other shoe to drop…and life was good.


End file.
